My life married to a monster
by bookdreamer17
Summary: Kate finds herself married to Victor Creed, of course chaos, violence, sex and humorous husband and wife stuff happens, but thats what you get when you marry a monster. Based on the Victor from Origins.VC/OC. Complete: but look for a prequel soon!
1. coffee and bullets don't mix

You might wonder how a good Christian girl like me, ended up married to a monster. Trust me the story would blow your mind. My husbands name is Victor Creed: one of the deadliest, savage, bloodthirsty mutants alive (whose job is to kill people, great I know) , and I love him with all my heart. I know, don't worry I know I'm crazy but here is our story.

**Chapter 1 **

Alberta, Canada

It had been a normal morning. I was up early to cook breakfast, my mutant husband like all men was still trying to drag his butt out of bed before work, and today I had a date with a grocery store list as long as my sins.

I was still trying for figure out how I was going to pay for Victor's large appetite with our meager paycheck, so I didn't perceive my husbands uncannily stealthy for a man his size, entrance to the room.

He had me by the waist before I could protest- not that I would. He sat me on the counter, used one hand to take the spatula from mine, that a minute ago had been stirring eggs with, and the other to pull my head towards his eager lips. His mouth was making me reconsider breakfast as I slid my legs up to lock securely around his waist.

Then his lips was gone. Reeling forward I caught myself against the counter. His fully extended claws gripped the counter like a vise, as a howl of rage escaped through his barred teeth, fangs glistening in the morning light. His back was arched in what looked like pain.

But what had hurt him? It definitely wasn't me, and with his healing mutation he would just heal from it, anything from a scratch to a bomb. Speculative I looked down at him on the kitchen linoleum as he crouched on all fours; about to ask him what in the world he was doing when I felt a whiff of cool air. It was breath like against my face, a kiss of sorts and then pain, searing pain. My calf burned like it had been stabbed with a needle, the size of spatula next to me. My scream of pain was cut short by Victor's mammoth hand encompassing my face as he wrenched me violently to the hard tile. As my eyes welled up and overflowed with tears, he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

" Kate! Listen to me Kate! Remember what I taught you?" His eyes were burning from within as he held my gaze.

" Do exactly what I taught you and nothing more, wait in the safe hut till I get you and let no one in except me! NO ONE! " He ordered fiercely.

Turning around he rifled through one of the kitchen cabinets fabricating a 12 gage shot gun and switchblade. Grinning like a magician who had just pulled the rabbit of the hat, he handed them to me.

" I wish I could given you a few more lessons, but with this baby all you need to do is aim and sho0t. Don't worry I'll take care of them though; you won't need to use it. " His eyes were wide and anxious for the blood spilling to begin.

Reaching around he slide the blade in my back pocket. Dumbstruck with fear and pain, all I could do was stare blindly in front of me, and as my eyes focused I perceived a small hole in my husbands shirt. Though it seemed trivial I reached out to press my finger through it, feeling his hard hairy chest on the other side. While fingering the hole, realization hit me like a blow. My hands shook as I pressed against Victor's chest to reassure myself that he strong heart was still pumping.

He had been shot! _I _had been shot!

" Victor," My voice, but a whisper was laden with worry and terror. Taking my hand from his chest he pressed the cold gun to it. His mahogany eyes were hooded and his exposed overlarge canines gleamed ivory in the light. Like chocolate and cream they melded together in my tear-clogged eyes.

" Don't worry about me, save your worry for the dead men out there. Now get, and don't forget, go straight to the safe house!" He ordered harshly as he rose to his feet. His movements were lithe as an animal as he yanked me up and shoved me towards the back door.

" Go!" He yelled to me, his back turned, as he eagerly vaulted out of the front door, anticipating the carnage he would inflict.

It had only been less than a minute ago that we had been kissing on the counter, a normal day. But it was over. They had found us. It didn't matter who particularly: my past, the army wanting Victors DNA, or one of Victors many enemies, but it didn't matter who, just that they had found us.

No more anything, we would have to start over anew again. Even if Victor killed all of them, and I'm sure he would, they still knew we we're here. Dragging my mind away from all the pain I focused on getting to the underground hatch Victor had dug out for me, for just such a time as this.

Limping from the pain in my calf, weighed down by they enormous gun and mind wheeling, I traversed the short path to safety. The chilly morning air clung to my bare shoulders like an unwelcome blanket, as I shuffled the last few feet. I flung the hatch open, as man with gold fever would hack into a vein of pure gold.

The cool damp aroma of earth and vegetables pervaded my sense, up until now it was our garden cellar of sorts. Barring the latch behind me, I stood silent in the dark earth, letting my eyes adjust. My ears pricked up as I hear a shuffling sound in the back, I was not a fan of rodents so I began to grope around for the kerosene lamp. But before my hands found the lamp, sterile white light filled the small hovel, blinding me motionless. With my hand shielding my sensitive eyes, I dazedly peered between my cracked fingers. The face that I saw in font of me was a coalition of all my childhood memories. His face had been etched into my heart with the chisel of hours spend together in friendship. The memories seemed crushing with their amount and emotion: times swinging together, laughing at stupid jokes, being annoying and downright terrible to all our teachers and just being plain ridiculous.

" Steven," Was all I could whisper in my delight and confusion.

My eyes were glued to his face, so very the same but also molded by time; a movement by his waist only broke my train of sight. As my eyes focused on the source of the movement, I realized something peculiar, Steven was holding a gun just like I was. Why was Steven holding a gun and more importantly, why was he pointing the muzzle at me? The question was forming on my lips as a force liken to baseball swing, dropped me to the ground.

The last thing I saw before the sweet painless darkness came over me, was Stevens wide blue eyes over me, though I was more intent on how to stop Victor from killing Steven. Oh crap.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2** (48 hours earlier.)

His primal scream of rage woke me, shattering my sound sleep as his outstretched arms almost flung me off the bed. Mind reeling, I fought to gain composure and sense as the blanket of darkness hungrily sucked the last remnants of scream away, it left us with a jackhammer thumping, furnished by my heart and his panting as reality gripped him. I couldn't see much, but his upright body was a dark nebula hallowed by the silvery moonlight tendrils, I reached towards him, wanting to help. His nightmares were persistent buggers, but my heart still explodes from fear every time I am awaken by feral growls and sometimes claws, though unenitentially. A minute of silence passed before he and I reclined back, to rest on the cool pillows. Knowing he could see me in the dark as well as in broad daylight, I tentatively slid over to his side of the bed, and encamped my head on his heaving chest, listening to the gunfire staccato of his heartbeat as it steadied. His catlike glowing eyes were twin beacons above my head, staring straight ahead into the darkness. I had always been curious as to the nature of his dreams, but Victor wasn't a verbose man, he only told me bits and pieces to scare me, so he keep his past tightly sealed away in his mind only for it to worm its way out in his subconscious and land next to me in bed.

" Do I want to know?" I hoped he didn't hear the tremor in my voice but his ears heard everything, the hitch in my voice, my beating heart and my intake of breath. He sighed as he pulled his arm around my back,

" It was about when I was young." His voice was methodical, almost rhythmic in its cadence. I waited in silence, jubilant that he might share something.

"My father was a drunken coward so when around thirteen my mutation began to manifest its presence he thought I was a sort of devil, so he chained and muzzled me in the basement for years and regularly pulled out my fangs- as if that would cure me." He chuckled darkly.

He paused for a minute as if comparing the darkness of our bedroom to that basement. Looking up I imagined him running his tongue over his prominent canines.

"Each year when my teeth grew back, he pulled them again, telling me to stop being the monster I am but really he was feeding it. My mother did nothing, she mourned for one dead son but Logan's mutation was still submerged- so I rotted in the basement alone. I chewed my hand off one night, and them butchered the monsters while they slept, taking Logan with me when I left."

I sat up, horrified by the scene that he had painted in my mind. My hands shook as I reached down and pulled the cover higher over us. I wanted to sob for him, but my agony soon turned to fury. I wanted to exact vengeance on the people, no victor was right, the monsters who had done this to my husband, but I couldn't, Victor already had. But it should not have been his responsibility; he had been a mere boy. How could a teenage go through that and come out sane? You couldn't.

" Where is Logan now?" I asked.

" Lets just say the last time we saw each other we didn't part on great terms." I heard some humor behind his voice.

Using his arms as props, Victor sat up next to me, the bed groaned under the shift in weight.

" Kate, I smell blood." Did his voice sound anxious or was I just sleepy?

" Its just a scratch, no big deal Victor." My mind was still processing his story.

" Give me your arm, Kate."

" No," said yanking my arm away from him.

" Tell me what's your going to do with it first." I couldn't see squat in the dark and Victor was making me nervous. The next thing I knew he had plopped me in his lap and his claw's gently probed my upper arm.

" OWW! Victor what are you doing?" I whined, never very tough when it came to pain. I felt guilty though, I knew Victor hated it when he hurt me, it brought back old painful memories of when we had first met.

" Hold still, Your cut." he grunted.

I didn't like feeling helpless on his lap in the dark, I wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in the morning and not remember what he had told me earlier about his family. I was wishing for night vision like Victor had, when something soft, wet and sandpaper like touched the cut on my arm.

Jumping I exclaimed, "Victor!" "What are you doing licking me?"

Looking up from my arm he said, " Animals have the right idea about how to deal with wounds, I can transfer some of my healing mutation to you through my tongue. "

" It tickles." I said as a giggle welled up inside of me. He chuckled darkly behind me the vibrations traveling through my chest, before returning his attention to my arm. Sleep was stampeding like horses onto my eyelids, as I turned to position my head more comfortable against his expansive chest. I realized though as his tongue and mouth moved from my arm to my neck that Victor's mind wasn't on sleep. I knew that Victor wasn't in the mood for compromises or concessions after his sharing of the nightmare, so I conceded gracefully by laying back down, smiling up at him from the pillow. He needed something to touch after the dream seemed so lifelike, I understood about how real nightmares could be. Though this wasn't unusual for Victor, his touch was feverishly hungry in a new way, his kisses more urgent and possessive than normal. Later that night when I, cocooned in his arms, was falling asleep, I couldn't shake a foreboding cloud that was hovering in my mind. His nightmare, his unorthodox openness and the way he had kissed me, it had felt like soldier kissing his wife not knowing when they would see each other again. The thought sent a river of fear down my spine. Victor though dead asleep could smell my fear and apprehension build to a crescendo, so he lifted one eyelid, peering down at me.

" Kate." The question rolled like soft thunder over me.

" Nothing Victor, just being a worry wart. Go back to sleep." I knew not to lie, Victor could smell those to, I was just overly worried. I hoped. In response, Victor just held me tighter. I twirled his dark chest hair around my fingers, making ringlets, until the dreams came to get me.

I woke to soreness. As consciences can upon me, I made a metal report of the damage to my body. The scratch on my arm was just a faint white line, nothing more. I was impressed, Victor's mouth had worked. My mouth felt a little puffy, but my upper lip had always been a little small, arms were fine but torso down was definitely feeling tender. My husband had a voracious appetite, though we had been married over 3 months, my body was not used to his sexual needs, not saying I didn't enjoy it. Victor says I still blush too much. I opened my eyes to our bedroom, and perceived a very muscular, hairy arm draped over my waist. The muscles themselves were very impressive in and of themselves, but the feature that drew your attention were the claws. Five yellowed tinted, razor sharp claws protruded from the end of his fingers, thankfully at the moment retracted as far as possible. Using both arms I hoisted the appendage off of my body and shoved it to my side. As I sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching, a paw like hand gripped my arm and pulled me back to the bed.

" Why are you getting up so early?" a ruff baritone voice sounded behind me.

"I have to go into to town today to work. Do want coffee or not?" I snapped. I was struggling to sit up. The bed shuddered as Victor rolled over to face me in bed, his face set in his usual fanged sneer, though his eyes were playful.

" Who said I was done with you?" His hand was now encircling my neck, with his thumb claw playing with tender spot on my throat. Swallowing, I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks, which received a growl from deep in Victor's chest.

" You can either have me or breakfast and coffee, either way I'm leaving in an hour for town and you have to get to work, buckaroo." Tightening his grip, he began to drag me down next to him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Knowing physical resistance was futile, I said, " I think I have some bacon left in the fridge" whipping out the big guns. Victor loved meat even more than I did and with us being low on cash, meat was a rare commodity. Snarling, his released my neck and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Smiling in triumph, I pulled some old sweats on and padded out to the kitchen. I wasn't much of a morning person, but the way the light came in the windows and illuminated the kitchen was mesmerizing. Whipping my long brown curly hair up in a ponytail, I flipped the blinking red switch on the coffee pot and pulled out the eggs out of the fridge. The bacon would wait till last; Victor ate his meat practically raw. Humming some nameless tune, I grabbed a frying pan out from under the counter. As I was on the finishing touches of the eggs, toast popping up and bacon going in the pan; the hulk of a man (if that's what you would call him) that is my husband staggered out of the bedroom. My husband was about 6'6 give or take an inch and his face wore his usual lamb chops, though they needed a trim. He was half naked but then again he never was shy about his body. As I kissed him good morning I received a good morning like growl, if that's possible. Or maybe theirs a secret language behind all his grunts and snarls. Victor never woke up particularly well, except if it was to my body. As he sat down on our small rickety kitchen table, I set a giant mound of eggs, 4 pieces of toast and a small pig amount of bacon in front of his face. No wonder our salaries go so fast. I left him to wake up to that, anyways I had to get dressed before I dropped off Victor at the lumber company and get to the pub for work. Though I didn't particularly enjoy working there, I was just thankful that both Victor and I procured jobs at all; Victor wasn't very marketable for most jobs…except killing. Though all the people of Alberta Canada were cordial, helpful to fault and honorable, I was not allowed in their social circles. The girl married to the giant freak with claws didn't help you jump into any social groups, at least with the women; neither did working at the local pub. Thankfully the men at the pub learned fast not to try anything with me after Victor practically ripped off one poor's guys face. With my face washed, teeth brushed and jeans secured over my hips and one of Victor's old shirts doubled up, I grabbed my purse and keys and headed back to the kitchen, only stopping to grab a shirt off the floor for Victor. He looked up when I entered, the plate in front of him sparkling clean, all remnants of food obliterated. Grinning, I threw the shirt at his head, which he caught with ease.

" Today's your day to do the dishes." I said triumphal.

" Kate…" I could hear a smirk creeping on his face.

" Hmm... What?" I replied, my head underneath the couch looking for my boots. Though sometimes I missed a big town, I loved being able to wear my red cowboy boots and not feel like a freak.

" I'll be out late tonight, his two extended canines gleamed as he smiled at me. " don't worry though I'll wake you up when I get home." He purred. Head unlodged from underneath the couch, boots in hand, I lookup at him from the floor.

" Victor…I don't like this, can we talk about it?"

" No point, we need the money."

" Victor… I'd rather go with out bacon, than you get it by killing.."

" What's the point It's who I am, no changing me now, might as well use it to pay the bills." His face was cold and drawn. His hooded eyes looked down at me over his hawkish nose, behind those eyes he hide behind the carefully placed walls which he had been erecting for centuries. I hated this side of him, his monster side, the killer in him. My disgust and anger against his killings, was being tempered by the developing feelings I had for him. We had never said that we loved each other; our marriage had been necessary for other reasons than love, but since we had been together, there had been a marked difference in Victor's blood lust and my feelings had grown for him. I felt shame that I should ever try to justify his killing, but I knew sometimes I did. I knew that his feral side had to be let out sometimes or he would crazy. I was also glad it wasn't taken out on me, and I also knew he only hunted evil people, recently at least. But what disturbed me even more than him taking the law into his own hands to satisfy his lust for blood and pay the bills was that he enjoyed it way too much. He came home licking the blood off his claws, looking like the cat that just ate the canary. That's why I had been more available at night for him because I knew if one side of his appetite was sated them the other darker side would hold off for longer.

" Victor its been 20 years since the firing squad incident, and I would feel better, not that I ever approve of you killing, if it would take place in the army at war, not on the streets of Alberta." I knew the catalyst behind both Victor's and Logan's, the brother Victor never talks about, failed execution was Victor's attempt to rape a young Vietnamese girl when a solider honorably tried to intervene and paid for it dearly.

" I have to many people in the army pissed at me, for anyone to let me back in. I've also been told that I have issues with authority, anyway greens not my color." He said grinning as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. Some times he thought he was just so funny. He shoved away from the table, the legs of the chair squeaking dangerously close to snapping. He grabbed my outstretched arms hoisting me to my feet as we headed to the pickup out back. Apparently that was all he had to say on the subject of his weekly killings on the side job. Sulking I slid into the passenger seat, cranking up the heater to full tilt. Lucky for Victor, part of his mutation was that his core temperature was always set at a toasty 103.9, meaning even though it was still early spring he was fine in a short sleeve shirt, while I hungrily press my numb hands to the heater vents. We arrived at the lumber mill, with the sun's firsts rays winding their way in between the peaks down to filter through the green pines, ripe with pinecones and squirrels. The machines grinding, ripping and destruction echoed in the clean morning air a harsh contrast to the natural beauty.

"See you later, unless of course you want to reconsider." I looked up through my eyelashes trying to look seductive but failed miserably; I was never very good at acting.

Laughing he slide out the of the truck but not before getting a hand full of hair and bringing his lips down on mine, so hard that I felt his fangs through his lips. Despite by best efforts my cheeks were a rosy hue, when he was done.

Pulling back he dislodged my hands from around his neck. " Nice try, but don't wait up." He was still chuckling. I knew I wouldn't win killing was in his nature. Some times I really didn't like that man, stupid arrogant jerk. I watched him climb in the bed of the pickup along with the men. Spying one man I knew, though I had forgotten his name, I gave a quick wave and smile in his direction. He saw me and returned the gesture, though it earned him a slap to the back of the head from Victor. Wincing I put the truck in gear and pulled out, heading down the mountain dirt road to town and work.


	3. I hate cats and my job

**Chapter 3**

My hands were just beginning to de thaw, when I arrived at the bar. The paint peeled off the building like sheets of skin off a snake; shingles stuck up on the roof as if trying to hitch a ride with the wind and holes riddled the exterior. The over all look was dilapidated at best. I had a full days sift ahead of me and I wasn't exactly perky about it. I parked the truck in the back and opened the screened back door, wishing I had gone to college. The inside wasn't much better, a wooden plank made for a bar and a mismatch of dinning room chairs served well enough for seating. Sucking in a lung full of smoke, sweat and alcohol, I hung up my keys and grabbed my apron, tying it behind my waist. I rolled up Victor's shirt a couple of more times for good measure and then went to find John, the manager and owner. John was sweet, but definitely not my type; maybe that's why Victor doesn't mind me working here. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall, Victor's height was one of my favorite things about him and his voice sounded like Paris Hiltons compared to Victor's baritone. Why was I comparing him to Victor? I need to have breakfast that's what's wrong, can't think straight without food. I grabbed a Twinkie from Johns stash behind the cleaning supplies, like anyone would look there, and kept moving while I crammed the sugary substance in my mouth. It was satisfying though it smelled slightly of pinesole. Spying an overlarge-checkered shirt on the floor I headed over. Why does everyone in this town, wear a checkered shirt? Its ridiculous, they had a Wal-Mart, go buy a solid or something. Looking down, I realized I was wearing Victor's plaid shirt. I rolled my eyes, great now I'm a hypocrite and a townie! Poor John, I found him bent over on the floor mopping up barf from some slobbering drunk. Who gets drunk at 8am? Craning his head around, he smiled at me, his crooked grin only marred by the lack of one of his two front teeth. He seemed oddly optimist for it being so early and his face in a puddle of barf.

" Its tequila again, poor girl." His voice was almost a croon. That is a croon with a slight lisp. Tequila was his cat, a cat that had a large affinity for tequila even though she couldn't handle her alcohol. For being a man in his thirties he sure was attached to his cat. I unlike Victor couldn't understand some people's fondness for felines. I left him to lovingly mop up the cat vomit, while I cleaned up the bar that had been left unattended. Yep, today was just going to fly by.

8 hours later….

Only two more hours, only two more hours, only two more hours, I repeated in my head as I helped another overweight drunk to his car to sleep it off. Slamming the door behind him, I stretched my aching back, enjoying the sun's descent behind the mountains before I had to go inside again. During the day I had been cussed at, barfed on by men and tequila, hit on, and was generally feeling pretty nasty. Back inside while wiping the counter, I stared at the customer in front of me, wishing I could slam his bottle over his head. My anger and frustration must have shown a little too much because the poor man got up and stumbled to one of the back booths. Usually I was kind, compassionate and helpful but for some reason today I felt like Victor, bloodthirsty. Maybe I was about to start my period. Feeling sheepish for letting my emotions get the best of me, I weaved my way to the back where John was preparing for tonight's cage fight. I didn't think men beating the crap out each other, practically smart, but it brought in quite a bit of revenue so John encouraged it. In a town this small, there wasn't much to do except, work, drink and beat the living tar out each other. The cage for the fight was in the very back of the bar and was raised on stilts so everyone could view the carnage and place their bets. Basically we would pay one guy to get in the ring and then he would try to knock out anyone who wanted a go at him. The dirt floor helped soak up a lot of the blood.

I tapped John on the shoulder, " Hey John do you think I could have my break?" He faced me, but he didn't speak, his mind still figuring out some problem. Irritated, I snapped my fingers in front of his blank face.

" Earth to John, come in John, I need a break." Still working in his own little world, he waved me off back to the bar. Irritated and feeling petulant I stomped back to work like a three year old to her room. Two more hours, two more hours, two more hours.


	4. Why do people always want to hit me?

**Special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby, your advice and comments made my week! Also thank you GhostAuthor , kungfupandabear, GottaHaveMyPops, Aurora Glorianna and Rmeyer90for story alert/ favorite story. (: Its all very appreciated. Though there is one change, I am going to start being selfish, so I would like 5 reviews before Ch 5 comes. Sorry! If you hate me, blame GypsyWitchBaby she gave me the idea! I don't think 5 is too much to ask for, come on, my chapters are long! **

**Chapter 4**

My shift was over, praise the Lord and I sat at the bar devouring the dinner I had packed earlier at home: a PB and J, apple and chips. I was ravenous, as I hurriedly crammed the food into my mouth. Yep, I was so going to start my period, I felt like a fat sow. As my stomach began to quite, I relaxed a little and took in the change of atmosphere at the bar. Men, grimy with the labor of the day, filed in to drink our stale cheap beer, the lights turned on as night fell, causing eerie blotches of light to pattern the dusty ground, the noise level increased as men started downing drinks and Susie, an older, plump but still voluptuous lady, with a mole smack dab between her eyes, bustled around trying to satisfy everyone's order. I knew John would have rather had me do the night shift instead of Susie, revenue was always an all-important factor, but I had done the night shift for three days in a row and I wasn't doing it again. Soon the cage fight would start and that would be my cue to leave. Victor would be getting off work and would head down wherever his " job" was, and wouldn't get home till late. At least I would have the house to myself for a few hours, unless I fell asleep. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Throwing away my trash, I noticed that Susie was having trouble with a customer, who was bent on getting his order of whiskey ahead of the others. Rolling my eyes, I cursed the affects of alcohol; it was delaying me from getting home to a good book and fire. Why did I have to be so nice? Why couldn't I just leave Susie to deal with it? I didn't come up with any answers to my quandaries. Grumbling under my breath, I stomped around the bar towards the man who had poor Susie by the arm and looked like he trying to shake whiskey out of her like Moses hit the rock in the desert to get water. Plastering a false grin on my face I tapped the man on the shoulder.

" Sir, please let go of her arm, you'll get your whiskey soon."

He turned slowly to face me, his face the color of a ripe turnip. His forehead creased into hundred of tan wrinkles as his bushy caterpillar like eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" Naww, pretty lady, I think I'll have my whiskey now." He drawled languidly, eyeing me up and down. His breath, pungent with beer and cigarettes wafted into my face like a cloud making me gag, and a button on his shirt had popped off, exposing a patch of white hairy belly. Any other day I would have kept it together, but not today. Not knowing that Victor was out killing somewhere, so we could have bacon in the morning, not having been barfed on by tequila and being leered at by drunks all day. I lost it. Grabbing his shoulder I shoved his butt back down on the stool and glared at him.

" Listen bub, you _will_ let go of Susie and apologize or so help me I will drag your ass out of here!" I said through my teeth. Though I was one the smaller side, I had learned a few things from Victor and I wrestling matches and the movies, you know like S.I.N.G in Ms. Congeniality, and I was pretty confident that I could hurt him if I wanted to. Apparently he didn't think so. Chuckling to himself he reached up and traced the exposed line of my collarbone, where Victors large shirt had slid off my shoulder, with one sausage like finger. He opened his mouth to say something, but my fist cut him off in midstream. His head rocked back from the force, teeth snapping together audibly. Thinking back, I should have finished him off with a knee to the groin but for some reason I didn't think that he would hit me back, or at least not very hard. Maybe I was getting to used to Victors presence, protection had made me soft. With a sickening thud, his fist connected with my jaw and the force dropped me to the dirt, so much for S.I.N.G. He was sober enough to hit me with a solid right hook but drunk enough to forget what the consequences would be for hitting me. I heard Susie screaming for John, but it didn't matter. On my hands and knees, I smiled to myself as I sucked the blood oozing from my split lip, Victor was going to rip his face off. Where was all this blood lust in me coming from? I felt slightly dismayed at myself. Looking up from the floor I saw the man bring back his foot for a kick to my stomach, cringing I braced myself for the pain, the snapping of my ribs. But it didn't come. I looked up from the floor and saw two long legs sheathed in jeans, in-between the man and I. Following the legs up; I distinguished Victor's smiling face above me, his prodigious frame blocking the light. Victor had the man's fist in his hand, like a ball in a mitt, the man's fist was completely covered by Victors mammoth paw. Cocking his head to the side, Victor squeezed lightly and the blood drained from the man's face as the delicate bones in his hand snapped slowly. Still smiling, Victor spoke,

" I don't let people hit what's mine. " He purred softly. I shuddered, the tone was similar to the tone he used when we were in bed. There was no trace of anger in his voice, it was almost cordial, but I knew better. Victor was the most dangerous when he was polite. I scooted across the floor, so I could lean against the bar. Looking up at them, I pitied the man, he had finally gotten a good look a Victor: the claws, the fangs, the size and he was starting to bather and cry, as Victor kept crushing his hand in a vise like grip. I knew that Victor was going to take this to far, though I didn't mind if the man got taught a lesson, but I really didn't want to have to get a new job, so I spoke up.

" Victor." I knew Victor heard me, but he just kept extending his claws into the man's wrist as he blubbered in pain. Victor sardonic smile make me worried.

" Victor, let the man go." My voice was a whisper. Loosening his claws from their perch in the man's wrist, slowly one claw at a time, Victor looked down on me, a quizzical expression on his face. Wrist free but broken and bleeding, the man quickly stumbled out of the bar, yelling profanities only once he was safe outside. The bar lay hushed, as Victor grabbed me from underneath the arms and put me on to a stool. Both John and Susie were having a mild panic attack; they fluttered around me like birds, squawking apologies and acts of revenge until Victor shooed them away. Before turning back to work, John spoke,

" Victor, are we still on for tonight?" His voice a little nervous.

" Don't worry John, you'll get your moneys worth, the show's just getting started." Said Victor, flashing a fanged smile. Confused I swiveled on my stool to question Victor on what he meant when Susie handed me a cold beer, patting my hand lightly.

" Here deary, are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened, I should have gotten John sooner." Her southern accent more pronounced since she was flustered.

" Susie, you know I don't drink." I said as I slide the beer back towards her.

" Honey, its for your lip." Her voice slightly patronizing. As understanding dawned I pressed the cold glass to my split lip, relishing the cool relief. Seeing that I was going to be all right, she returned to tending the bar. Head reverberating and beer still pressed to my lip, I rotated to face Victor and had planned to question him about his cryptic comment to John, when Victor extracted the bottle from my hand and set it down on the bar. Leaning in towards my face, he lightly traced my busted lower lip with one claw then bringing it back to his mouth, he tasted the blood on his claw. I sat motionless, not quite sure where he was going with this.

" I'm going to have to fix that when I get home tonight." He purred suggestively, his tone the same one he had used to threaten the drunken man. " Unless you want me to fix it for you now." He ran his tongue over his lips. Knowing my cheeks were scarlet, my eyes darted around the room, noting how many people were watching this little scene. Embarrassed I pulled away from his touch; wishing that Victor cared even the smallest bit about what other people thought, or said about us in town. Grinning from my reaction, he snagged the beer and used his teeth to pop the cap off, guzzling half the contents in one swig. Still nervous that he was going to start kissing me in public or worse, I headed the conversation in a different path, the one I originally wanted it to go down. I didn't even bother asking how he knew that I was in trouble I was past caring.

" What did John mean when he asked if you guys were still on tonight?" Grinning he finished the beer and motioned to Susie for another one.

" I'm working here tonight."

" What like a busboy?" My voice cutting with sarcasm. Looking behind my shoulder, he motioned with his head towards the back of the bar where the cage stood.

" You have got to be kidding! You can't fight in the cage!" I squeaked.

" Why ever not?" He drawled. I stuttered to a stop. Thinking for the reason.

" Cause.. cause… cause! You'll kill one of them." There that should stump him.

" You didn't try to stop me when I told you about the job this morning, anyways I'll let them get a hit in or two- before I break their arms." He replied maliciously.

Straightening up with remembrance I squealed at him," That's another thing, this morning you let me believe that you were going off to kill someone, when you could have told me that you were just working here tonight!"

" And miss this expression on your face, not likely. Though I would have come earlier if I would have known that you were going to start decking customer's." A chuckle reverberated deep in his throat.

Spinning around with flourish, I faced the bar, irritated.

" Har Har, aren't you funny. " I said, while I fingered by lower lip, wondering if it was going to swell. Hearing shuffling behind me I turned to face John, he had a bad habit of dragging his feet. He said a few quite words to Victor, gave me a quick grimace and then shuffled back from where he came. Victor stood and shrugged out of his lengthy black wool trench coat, handing it to me.

" Wear this on your way home, its cold and it should keep the men off you." Grinning I took it and wrapped it around my shoulders, the hemline of the coat trailed behind me like train. It smelled like sawdust, sweat and of our home.

" More likely they'll think its you, cross dressing in a long brown wig." I barked a laugh at my own joke. Lifting up my arm I flexed my bicep. " Do you think I have the muscles to pull it off?" Reaching down Victor gave my arm a quick squeeze, a contemplative look on his scruffy face.

" Not likely." He replied. As if to exemplify his answer, he stripped off his button up shirt, leaving only his wife beater on. Smirking down at me, he flexed his arms slightly causing the muscles to bulge and strain, the tendons writhing like snakes under his russet freckled skin. They were pretty impressive; his arms were as practically as big around as the stool next to him, I showed mild interest on my face though, feigning disappointment.

" Its time for you to go home and for me to work." He looked pointedly at the cage and the crowd that was starting to merge around it.

" Hope it's not anyone to0 big, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I ladend my sarcastic tone with sugary sweet worry. Snatching me from my seat on the stool, he lifted me bodily into the air, raising my face to his, so his dark eyes could stare into mine. My face was an inch from his, but for some reason I didn't think that now was the time to tell Victor that his breath stunk.

" Don't forget, I'm waking you up when I get home." With that he dropped me to the floor, leaving his shirt on the ground, and stalked off towards the group of men, parting them like the Red Sea. I rocked back onto my heels from the landing and gave of hump of resentment. Plucking Victors shirt off the floor, I dusted it off, said goodbye to Susie and headed for the truck and home. I didn't plan on going to sleep anyway.

**Remember 5 comments before Ch 5 is coming! I love you guys (; **


	5. Stars, fairy tales and James Taylor

**Chapter 5**

**I knew you guys could write 5 comments, so this time we're going for 10! You'll be glad to know that I have gotten a beta reader, since my spelling is atrocious. (:**

**Special Thanks to:**

**GypsyWitchBaby- You're a lifesaver, my pen pal (:**

**Ms. (the anonymous reader from Quebec, Canada)- Merci, votre commentaire a e`t`e beaucoup appreciated. Hope that was right (:**

**Bright-eyed Athena and Sera22- Hope the layout is better, thanks for the constructive criticism! Very much appreciated. **

**Also thanks to kungfupandabear, trekkie907, ghostauthor, xpoisonxapplex660, MalfunctionedSpork and all the others how favorite/ alerted and commented. Love you guys!**

As I pulled up the headlights of the truck projected orbs of light against the side our house, a small cedar cabin with one bathroom. Dead on my feet, I dragged my sore feet to the front door, shutting the car door with maybe a little too much force than was necessary. Before I slid the key into the door, I turned and leaned up against the door gazing up into the starry sky; with no light pollution the stars were effervescent and scintillating in their brightness.

In high school my favorite class had been astronomy, though those years were long gone, the names of my friends, the stars, remained with me. They had followed my wherever my travels took me and had been my companions when I had no one else. Thankfully though I hadn't traveled into the southern hemisphere, I didn't know those constellations. Looking up into their smiling faces I named them, whispering to myself.

" Pleadies," The seven sisters of the sky. " Perseus, " The warrior. " Aries, " the god of war. " Pegasus," The great winged horse. " Auriga," the charioteer.

They went on and on, spread out across the great heavenly expanse. I saved the best for last, though it was well known and easily recognizable, it was still my favorite.

" Ursa Major, the Bear." also known as the Big Dipper. Smiling to myself, I let myself in and flipped on the light.

I stripped my clothes off as I headed to the bathroom, relishing the cool air on my sweaty body, the layers landing around the house like shed snakeskin's. I cranked the facet to hot, letting the steam fog up the mirror as I brushed my teeth freeing them from the grime of the day. My reflection through the steamed mirror was of a murky, hazy face and a mane of brown curly curls. I gave the mirror a quick smiley face and hopped into the shower, relishing the initial shock of the warmth cascade over my head and back. Grabbing the shampoo I squirted a dollop the size of cookie, in my hand but pain interrupted the shampooing of my hair. I looked down at my hand, the hand that I had slammed into the face of a drunk earlier, wincing slightly as I fingered the lacerations on my knuckles. Victor's mouth would have to work on it later.

Done, I slipped out of the shower, giving my hair a quick tousle with a towel before wrapping is securely around my body and going to my dresser grabbing a pair of my favorite panties, the ones with cookie monster, pulling them on. No bra though, I couldn't afford to lose another one of those to Victor's claws but I did throw on a luxurious nightgown, a special treat to myself. I was a sucker for silky soft things.

Throwing the towel over the door, to dry, I walked out to the living room, not caring about the dishes, strewn clothes or junk pilled around the house. Tonight was my night and I was going to do what I wanted. The nights came far and in between where I was alone to myself.

The nightgown was a bit revealing, so my shoulders were taking the brunt of the cold. I grabbed an old quilt, ends frayed with age and unwinding at the seams, as I perused the bookshelf for a good read. Victor wasn't a huge reader but I was an avid one, so all the money that I could coerce out of our meager budget went to my book collection. My dream was to have floor to ceiling bookshelves in one whole room, with a ladder that could slide across the shelves, a special place where I could go to be alone and immerse myself into some far off world, full of adventure, romance and suspense. I shook my head; I had enough adventure, thank you very much. Why should I wish for more?

My searching fingers found purchase on one book in particular, East by Edith Pattou. I caressed the old pages. This book had been my friend for a while, and returned to the couch, snuggling into the blanket, tissues close- just incase. I had a thing for animals, In more ways than one. Opening the book, I came to chapter one. The book was based off a Norwegian fairy tale, " East of the Sun and West of the Moon," where a great white bear comes to a poor family and says that he will make them rich if they give him their youngest daughter and of course she fall in love with the bear, breaks his spell and they live happily ever after. I always thought of it as Beauty and the Beast except the beast is a bear and the setting is Alaska. Flipping over the page, I started in.

It must have been close to midnight when Victor's claws turned the front door knob. Looking up, I smiled at him as he shut the door behind him. His body glowed with a slight layer of sweat, and his tank was a little worse for wear but other than that he was completely intact and unharmed-I hoped the other guys were to. As he turned towards me, I spoke, a slight smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

" Do I need to start looking for a new job, or does everyone still have their appendages attached?" I didn't think that he would rip anyone's arm off, not when we needed the money I made so badly, but I was never fully confident.

He didn't answer just perused the house, taking in my clothes that formed a path to the bathroom and my damp hair with his piercing gaze, though he did linger on my bra draped over the back of the kitchen chair. Eyeing me he started to walk over to the couch with long strides. I knew that look, dark eyes intent with a singular purpose, jaw set squarely. It was his hunter look-that look meant that my night of reading was over. But I wasn't about to concede without a fight, I couldn't give Victor the satisfaction of knowing how much I was actually looking forward to his touch.

Giving the pretence of acute interest in the words on the page in front of me and that I had not minded that he hadn't answered, I flipped the page. He was so dang sneaky I didn't hear him, until it was to late. He grabbed my by the waist and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potato's. My breath escaped with a humph from the force of his wide shoulder on my sternum, as he turned and headed to the kitchen.

" You are the worst liar I have ever met. I can smell that you want me, no use trying to act coy." He said snidely.

His gait hadn't changed even with the extra 120 lbs on his back, well maybe 130lbs, but who was counting? Though slumped over his back, I still clutched my book tightly. Ignoring his comment and my blushing cheeks, I used my elbows to prop myself up on his back and continued to read, but this time out loud.

" Only once did the white bear speak. It was soon after our sea crossing. " Are you afraid?" came the words from deep inside the bear's massive chest. " No," I answered, and it was true."

I would have continued, but Victor was now in the kitchen, opening the fridge grabbing a beer.

" Grab me an orange cream soda, will ya?"

He didn't respond but I heard the clink of two glass bottles against each other and the scraping of his claws holding them. Smiling, I returned to reading out loud.

" I had been caught up in the easy grace of the bear's motion and had given little thought to where we were or to what would happen once we got there."

I paused in my narration, for we had reached bedroom door, and it was shut. Since one hand was holding the bottles and the other was keeping me from sliding off him, he just kicked it open. I winced, hoping the door was still attached to its frame post.

Entering, he deposited me on the bed and stood over me just looking down at me, not speaking. The bed bounced under my landing and I strove to sit up straight. I felt like I was some freak that people had paid money to come look at. Rolling over I reached over the side of the bed to retrieve where the book had fallen, when I had been dropped by Victor. He caught my hand in his, growling softly when I tried to pull away to get the book.

" Leave it." It was command that he expected to be obeyed.

Victor was an excellent solider, a solider that would not fail when given an order- no matter what the order. But I was no solider and he was not my general- he was my husband, and there was a big difference. Though Victor had not learned that, I preferred to train him gently, so as he didn't realize what was going on. So I would obey him- for now.

Rolling back over on the bed, I faced him, my brows furrowed slightly. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed still grasping my hand. With my right hand I pried his hand off mine, flipping his hand over I gently spread the palm open so I could trace the lines and ridges with my fingertips. He extended the claws on the hand that I was playing with, so he could scrap lightly at the under side of my wrist, with the yellowed wicked sharp talons. It sent shivers up my spine. I spoke quietly but seriously as I fingered patterns on his hand.

" I'm not going to say that you don't scare me sometimes, that would be stupid, but I'm not going to run off at the first sight of blood either… but I think you already know that."

I wanted him to understand my commitment, to our crazy union. Lately I had been feeling a pervading sense of separation between us and I was becoming nervous, that Victor was about to do something stupid. In the few short months together, I had become quite dependent on Victor for the sanctity of my mind and body. I owed my life to Victor many times over. Victor though had inflicted his fair share of pain in my life. I knew that bringing up the past pain he caused would anger him, but I had to make him understand that no matter what he did; I wasn't going to leave him.

I paused looking up into his lash-framed eyes. Wondering if he had understood what I had hinted at. I knew that he had remembered because his claws jerked closed around my wrist and hand, restraining any more movement. I hurried on before he got any angrier, for I was treading on dangerous ground.

" You're my husband Victor and when I married you I understood the gravity of my decision. Well maybe not the _whole_ gravity." I chucked as I touched his claws.

" Who knew that a cat could be so untidy, maybe I should have married a werewolf. "

Serious again, " Just how you think of me as yours, you belong to me as well and I'm not going to leave you regardless of what you say you might do."

Finished, I fidgeted with the covers, not looking at Victors face.

" Damn right you belong to me." He said, eyeing me up and down.

" Victor I'm trying to be serious."

" So am I." He said leaning over me, his arms against the headboard keeping him from crushing me with his body weight. As he lowered his head next to mine, scraping my earlobe with is fang he whispered with velvety softness.

" Deadly serious."

Sighing, I gave up trying to get a response from him and instead craned my head around so I could reach his lips with mine.

I had been a virgin when we had married and Victor hadn't had many relationships either, consensual that is. Victor always had to be the best at everything -from killing to sex. It's amazing what a few months practice could do; Victor made me feel things that I didn't know I could feel. From the moment I saw Victor I had been sexually attracted to him; the raw power that radiated from him was magnetic and palpable. I had been like a moth to the flame and had ended up one of the few, or only, not to be destroyed by my attraction to the raging inferno that was husband.

As our lips touched, he propped me against the headboard so I could reach him easier, running my hands over his well-defined chest. Straddling me, he now used just one hand to prop himself up, and his other snaked down to where my nightgown was hiked up on my thigh. Slipping his hand under the gown he roamed across the planes of my thigh, buttocks and other more sensitive areas, his claws leaving trails of fire on my exposed skin. I arched my body against his chest, moaning softly into his mouth. As soon as I moaned, he vanished. He was now standing at the foot of our bed, smiling like he had just won something.

" I think I need a shower. " He said smirking down at me, loving having control over me. I don't think he was used to be the one denying the other, he was more used to the woman not wanting him to begin with. I must be some freakish anomaly in his life.

I had just gotten played and I was ticked. I grabbed my book and tried to think coherent thoughts as he stripped off his shirt. Hearing his belt buckle hit the floor, I pulled my knees up against my chest and set the book on top of them, so I couldn't see his naked body. I was having a hard enough time steadying my heart as it was.

I leaned my head against the headboard and pulled down my gown down over my thighs as I listen to the shower turn on and Victor step in. Since I was still having a hard time focusing, I decided to continue reading out loud, Victor could probably still hear me through the shower. The bear was now thinking to himself about the girl, after they had arrived at his enchanted castle in the ice.

" Here. After so long waiting. Her purple eyes. Torn cloak. Must remember. Conditions, rules. So long ago. Playing. A ball. A voice like the rocks. Then…Body split , stretched. Pain. And… All changed, in a moment. Lost. But now.. Hope. "

The water was off in the bathroom in a mater of minutes and Victor was back with a vengeance, apparently he couldn't deny himself for very long. He hadn't even bothered to dry off before straddling me once again and removing my gown with one smooth yank. The water rolled off his body and on to mine, as he gazed hungrily down at my shivering body.

" I don't break my promises, and I told you that I would fix that lip of yours." His voice was husky with desire.

My book now forgotten, lay beside me as I fastened my legs around his thick waist and looping my arms around his neck, brought his mouth to my impatient one once again. This time he wasn't going anywhere.

I would have slept with my head on his chest, but his chest was to high up for me to rest comfortably on, so I satisfied myself with his arm caging me against his side, where I belonged. We had been silent for a while but I knew that he wasn't asleep, just like he knew I wasn't. I was getting close though.

Through the darkness a haunting sound floated to my ears, a humming sound. Its melody was familiar but it took me a minute to dredge up the words to the sound. As the words came to, I realized something amazing- Victor was trying to lull me to sleep! Slowly I began to sing the words to his humming.

" Goodnight you moonlight ladies, rock a bye sweet baby James, deep greens and blues are the colors I choose, wont you let me go down in my dreams and rock a bye sweet baby James."

My accompaniment stopped, as did my singing.

" You're not old enough to know James Taylor." He voice sound mildly embarrassed.

" You know me, I've always been sort of an old ball."

" I guess that makes you like me." He said bitterly sarcastic.

Rolling over I nuzzled against his warm chest, curling one foot around his, the thick mat of hairs on his chest tickling my nose.

" That's not necessarily bad."

Out of the darkness I felt two sharp points close my eyelids, I assumed telling me to shut up and go to sleep- I did not disobey. A slow rumble of a chuckle was the last thing I heard before the moonlight ladies came.

**Remember its 10 comments this time! Love you guys! Also the next chapter is going to start up where ch 1 left off, so big things are going to happen! Oh course I cant tell you or that would give away the surprise. (:**


	6. Old friends and new enemies

** Well for some reason this chapter was harder for me to crank out, so sorry about the delay. Also if there are any Aussie's out there reading this, and want to give me any advice on how Australians talk and act for the character of Marcus, it would be greatly appreciated. Once again I'm going to need 10 comments before Ch 7 arrives, and this time I mean it! You guys got off easy this time with only 8, so get on it! Love you all dearly, bookdreamer. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**GypsyWitchBaby****- your lists of things you like and dislike on the chapters are always so helpful and of course being my pen pal around the clock doesn't hurt either. (: You're the best. **

**Ms. (the anonymous reader from Canada)-**** Que ferais-je sans vos paroles d' encouragment? **

**My Beautiful Ending****- Glad you love Rose and Charles as much as I do! Such a great book. **

**GhostAuthor****- Hope this explains a little more of Ch1. (: Though I can't give it all away. (: That would be cheating. **

**Kat ( anonymous)-**** rally them around you my friend! Gather more comments for me. (: So glad you read all the chapters and enjoyed them, you make my day. **

**Trekkie907****- more soft and protective Victor, coming ****soon****, just for you!**

**Chapter 6**

**Recap: **

_He had been shot! I had been shot! _

_I flung the hatch open, as man with gold fever would hack into a vein of pure gold._

" _Steven," Was all I could whisper in my delight and confusion. As my eyes focused on the source of the movement, I realized something peculiar, Steven was holding a gun just like I was. Why was Steven holding a gun and more importantly, why was he pointing the muzzle at me? The question was forming on my lips as a force liken to baseball swing, dropped me to the ground. The last thing I saw before the sweet painless darkness came over me, was Stevens wide blue eyes over me. Though I was more intent on how to stop Victor from killing Steven. Oh crap. _

**Chapter 6**

Coldness broke through my haze like sleep. Shivering, I moaned softly as I searched for Victor's warm body next to me. My search was fruitless. Why was the bed so cold? And where was Victor? As my mind awoke from the dark dredges of slumber, my ears perceived words and noises above me.

" Steady her, she's coming around. I.V ready? Good. I don't want her tearing the stitches, the bullet didn't go straight through." The man's voice was clipped and terse as if anxious.

My eyes were still closed, heavy with fatigue, so I categorized the other sounds pervading my senses. The most notable sound was a loud engine roar that reverberated all around me, vibrating down to my core. Men's voices surrounded me from all sides, the loudest coming from the one who spoke earlier, also the sounds of chains clinking together, grated against my ears. My left leg felt numbed and weighed down, like someone was squeezing it, though it wasn't painful.

I was definitely not in our cabin. Worry started to set in, as all my mental faculties came back, and panic wasn't far behind the worry. I was in a plane of some sorts and where was Victor?

" Victor?" my voice, a quiet whine.

Quickly after I spoke, gentle but firm hands grasped my ankles and wrist restraining any movement and pinning me to the cold hard surface.

Soft cool hands pressed themselves against my forehead, almost in a motherly fashion, gently brushing a stray curl off my face.

Gentle caresses? Cool hands? No claws? This was definitely not my husband!

I opened my eyes and perceived a hovering form above me, a form whose face I knew well. Steven. Bending down he lowered his face to mine.

" Kate, you need to tell me if you're in pain." His voice was hushed, as if he thought he might scare me, but still authoritative.

My mind was still muddled, so I thought it best to just answer the question.

" My head." I said. My whole body felt boneless and squishy, like a piece of jello, so I just lay there limply.

He lifted my neck a little, using just a few fingers to probe at the back of my skull. I sucked in a small breath through my teeth as he touched the epicenter of where the waves of pain were originating.

He retracted his hand; gently lowering my head back down and spoke to the man across from him, who was holding my ankles.

" Damn it Marcus, you didn't have to hit her quite so hard. She wasn't going to shoot me."

I remembered that Steven never cussed; he was to good of a Catholic for that. I mused on that thought.

" I did what was necessary, she had a gun pointed at you. Just be glad I didn't shoot her, regardless of the Generals orders. Anyways you have your purpose on this mission, and it is not to criticize how I am to do mine."

My ears caught the slight accent of an Australian when he spoke, though the harshness in which he spoke, over layered it.

" Flip her over, I need to examine the base of her skull." Steven said to Marcus, still clearly irritated.

Strong arms slid under my back and knees, rotating me on to my stomach. While in his arms I caught a quick scent detergent, a clean fresh scent that brought back memories of folding laundry with my mother.

While being flipped over the covering that they had put over me, since I was only wearing a bra and sweats, slipped off and fell to the ground. Simultaneously as the covering fell away, the men hissed through their teeth, a sound of shock and disgust.

Realization hit me as I lay there against the table. My scars. They had seen the scars on my back. Five jagged pink riveted lines, each an inch in width, were etched deep into my back, from my right shoulder blade to my left hip, ending just before the waist band of my sweats.

This is what I had reminded Victor of last night, and why he had responded in anger. Yes, Victor had been the one to slash those marks into my back but it had been before we were married, and the circumstances had been different. Now that we were married, I considered them in a more positive light- that they were his mark on me, so that everyone would know whom I belonged to.

For some reason though I didn't think Steven was going to agree with my more positive outlook on what Victor had done.

Both of them cussed, but didn't comment further; just pulled the blanket back over me, and Steven continued analyzing my head, where I had been bashed by Marcus.

I looked around me as Steven finished up. The plane was very large, some sort of cargo plane, and there seemed to a group of men collected towards the rear hatch, where some sort of metal crate was attached to the back wall.

Steven saw where I was looking and quickly rotated my head away, but not before I saw him, my Victor. Unconscious, head lolling against his shoulder, his hands were chained above him with malicious looking manacles. He was bare chested and I could see small bullets holes, red blotches of blood, peppered over his chest like freckles- still not fully healed. His eyes were closed and he lay unmoving, slumped down against the wall of the plane.

How many times had they shot him, for the wounds not to be healed yet and him still unconscious! I had never seen Victor so… vulnerable or weak and it scared me. He had always been the strong one, never caring about what other people thought of us, and always protecting me when trouble found its way to our home. Some how trouble always found us.

" Victor!" My scream of agony and terror roused everyone on the plane. I was fully upright now and Marcus and Steven's arms clutched franticly at my body, trying to subdue me, like crocodile wranglers at the zoo.

I continued to scream his name, fighting against their arms, shaking the table and causing the men who surrounded Victor to mutter nervously. Basically I threw a liven hissy fit. Marcus bellowed in my ears like a foghorn, at Steven to inject the I.V. into my arm, and Steven must have because my body went limp, and for the second time today, cool blackness overtook me.

I emerged from the depths like a buoy submerged, but springs to the surface like a dolphin when released. Men were carrying me on a stretcher off of the plane, and I could see Victor on a stretcher behind me. Four men bore him, while only two were needed to carry me. I closed my eyes again and focused on not crying, screaming, exploding or preferably none of the above.

The men's in sync marching was somehow soothing, like the crescendo and fall of a boat on the waves. Turning my head sideways, I perceived men in uniform standing at attention. They formed a barricade on either side of us, in almost a funeral type fashion, ready to fire off rounds to the deceased.

The drugs must have been having a greater effect on me than I thought because I felt oddly slap happy and sarcastic. Though I my hand wobbled slightly, I saluted them. Giggling, I garbled a movie line to the men in attention, that I thought fit the picture before me.

" We who are about to die, salute you."

I knew I wasn't Russell Crowe and that I wasn't in the coliseum, but they all looked so somber.

Between the men carrying me, a familiar voice snaked its way to me ears.

" No ones going to kill you, Kate, now go back to sleep."

Oddly I trusted him; though in the time I had seen him, he had only given me reason to distrust him. One thing bothered me though- he didn't say they wouldn't hurt Victor.

He must have pumped me with more medicine because the sway of the men's marching quickly whisked me off to sea.

I woke feeling like an elephant had stomped on my chest. Sterile white light manifested from florescent bulbs, filled my eyes and seeped into my clogged brain, like painful probes.

I was in a hospital of some sort, cots lined the wall to my right, nurses bustled around cleaning, and various beeps emitted regularly from alien machinery around me. The walls were white washed and my pillow was uncomfortable beneath my neck. As I moved slightly, pain rippled over me like fiery waves that spewed from a volcano in my heart. Whimpering in pain, I wrenched the cotton sheet from my chest, examining my body beneath. My whole chest was swathed with thick absorbent bandages, from my collarbone to the end of my sternum. As I reached my hand down to rip them away, a strong calloused hand gripped mine.

" Tisk, tisk, don't ruin the good doctor's hard work."

I turned my to face to meet an older one. A face lined with wrinkles, speckled with sunspots and hardened by years of weather. The eyes were deep set in cavernous pockets, though the blue orbs shown clearly from amid the folds of skin.

He patted my hand gently, like a father would a small child's, though his touch did little to reassure me.

" Welcome to my base, Mrs. Creed."

**10 comments, please, and this time I mean it! Love you all, bookdreamer. **


	7. Problems of the heart

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Victor, wish I could but alas no…**

**GypsyWitchBaby****- Once again all I have to say is that your advice is invaluable and you are the propelling force behind this story and I'm glad you love Russell Crowe as much as I do. (: Oh the accents get me every time! **

**ShikaKibaShinoGal****- Don't quite where you got the idea of yarn, but if that's a good thing, than yay! **

**Trekkie907-**** Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't help myself . (;**

**SexyNerd-**** All I have to say is that I love the name! **

**Ms- ****So glad my French is improving and sorry I don't have any more witty things to say in French, I'll work on that for the next chapter. Again what would I do without your sweet comments? **

**MyBeautifulEnding****- Don't worry this chapter is FULL of Steven, but don't worry Victor is in there to. (: **

**RunningRiot- Ahh the joys of a long detailed comment, what wonders it can do on the soul of a writer. Love ya!**

" My name is General Tanner Reed but you can call me just General. I am in charge of this military base.

He patted my hand again, but said nothing more, just continued to look down at me. He wore the usual army getup and there were four shiny stars on his shoulders, like parrots on a pirate. He seemed to be in his late 5o's early 60's, but his shoulders were broad and his strong chest tapered into a small-defined waist. His hairline was receding but no streaks of grays marred his dark brown temples.

I lay there, chest heaving, trying to figure out what to say. My heavy breathing was making my chest burn with pain, so I though I would start with that.

" What have you done to me?" For all the anger, panic and worry bottled up inside of me, my voice came out reasonably calm and collected.

He responded in equal cordial measure, like we were just having a chat between old friends.

" You're married to a dangerous man, Mrs. Creed, I'm sure you knew that when you married him. There're always risks involved in marriage, but more so I think when you married Victor Creed." He paused.

" You didn't answer my question." I enunciated each word, like I was talking to a 3rd grader.

" I'm getting to it, be patient dear… Now where was I ? Oh yes! So when we decided to "recruit" your husband for our own purposes, I knew that extreme measures had to be taken, in order to ensure full cooperation from Victor."

" Good luck with that!" I snorted, interrupting.

Cocking his head, sadly, the General spoke. " But don't you see? We already have." He looked down at me pointedly.

" Victor would rather have me dead than work for you." I spit out. I didn't know if what I said was true, and I hoped it wasn't, but I wanted to wipe that all knowing expression off the Generals face.

" It's seems though that his howls and roars, while he sits alone in my jail, speak otherwise. Anyways Kate… Do you mind if I call you Kate?" He didn't wait for my answer.

" We gain nothing from killing you, in fact we lose everything. This is where Doctor East was indispensable for our operation to continue smoothly. " He motioned to my left, where Steven was cleaning a scalpel looking sheepish.

" You see the Doctor here has implanted a device in your heart, a device that can limit the flow in and out of your heart, so with a push of this button I could kill you." He held up a small metal object, the size of a flash drive, waving it in front of my face. For an instant his eyes bore into mine with great intensity, letting what he had said sink in. Then he was back to the normal.

" Of course, you would pass out almost immediately and then it would be several more minutes before you died. "

How calmly he talked about killing me! I hoped Victor found a way to swipe that grin off his face.

" I_ am_ sorry dear, that the brunt of our defensive measures had to be taken out on you, but we could foresee no other solution."

He smiled at his kindness, as he leaned back against the stool he was sitting on, motioning with his hand to Steven.

" I trust that neither Victor nor you will give us any reason to test out the device in your heart, but be warned, I _will_ do anything to protect my base and men. "

He stood and shook hands with Steven.

" Take good care of her, our first mission leaves in a week." With that the General, strode from the hospital briskly, medal's glinting in the light.

As Steven's hand fell away from his face, after saluting the General, he turned and pulled up the stool beside my cot. For a minute we just started at each other. The curly red brown locks that I remembered flopped over his eyes were now trimmed close to his skin. I had used to call him dirty carrot head. His large almost feminine lips were pressed hard together into a line, and it seemed like his eyes searched mine for an answer to a question he could not bear to ask. How I had loved watching him laugh, his eyes would crinkle up, his lips pull back to expose his white teeth and for a second I would be lost in the joy of his smile. His smile had been connected to my heart at one time, like a fish on a hook, when he was happy, I was happy.

He spoke first. " I didn't know, Kate, I swear. I didn't know it was you we were going after, until it was to late and they wouldn't let me back out, I knew too much. " He spewed the words, like they were poison and they were killing him inside.

He was so very much the same boy I had known in high school, never wanting to get in trouble and always seeking people's approval, though he wasn't a boy anymore. His chest was thicker and his arms, though still long and lanky, were more defined. Though I hadn't seen him in years, the hours we had spent together when we were younger, made me feel like I had seen him yesterday in science class.

" What did you do to me, hack me to death with a hammer?" My tone was sarcastic.

Looking down, he fiddled with his hands. " Close enough."

I hadn't meant to hurt him; I actually had been trying to tell him I forgave him. Before I could say it though, he continued.

" You should be able to be back on your feet and moving normally in a couple of days, thanks to a new technique I learned. Instead of wiring the sternum back together, they have developed this dissolvable glue that helps the healing factor along, and there is no removal of wire." He stood as if to leave.

Reaching out I grasp his hand, which smelled of soap and antiseptic, pulling him down next to me again. The movement of my body awakened the fire in my heart and I gasped as the shockwaves of pain rolled over me, threatening to consume me.

Steven seeing my distress, moved to get something on a tray, next to him. I held on to his hand and motioned him back down.

" It's fine, just sit down." I said, though my voice was breathless.

His eyes were mournful as he sat, fingering the palm of my hand, while I my breathing calmed. The touch of his fingers was cool and soft. Since he was holding my left hand, the ring on my left finger drew his attention.

" I guess I never said congratulations, did I? Well congratulations, though I am a little miffed by the lack of invite to the wedding." His light tone felt forced, as he fingered the band on my hand.

My wedding ring was actually my purity ring that my parents had given me on my 16th birthday, so when Victor and I married and since we were strapped for cash, it seemed best to just switch it from my right hand to my left. The band was platinum with two diamonds set on two bands that merged into one at the back. So from the front it looked like two rings, each with their own diamond, but really it was all connected. My mother had said it symbolized how two became one when they married.

" Don't worry, not many people were there." I chuckled as I remember our ceremony. " You could say it was thrown together in a rush, you wouldn't have liked it – the pope couldn't attend."

Steven's blue eyes crinkled just a little in a smile, remembering how I had jokingly ribbed him about being Catholic. Though his smile was not quite the wonderful way I remembered. I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand, his day old stubble rough like sandpaper.

" Steven, its not your fault. I knew, just like the General said, that I was putting myself in danger by marrying Victor. _I _choose to marry Victor, and I know that you never meant to hurt me. I smiled up at him. " You were just following orders, even Victor would understand that."

He snorted in disgust. " Its ironic isn't it, all these years I've thought about you, and now when I finally meet up with you- your married to the most wanted man in the military." He laughed bitterly.

I knew Steven had liked me in high school, but when I had told him all I wanted from him was his friendship; I thought he moved on- I guess not. I loved him deeply even now, but it was only the love for a brother.

" Tell me one thing, did you _really _want to marry him? Cause I'll kill him if he forced you." His eyes were intense and pained; his hand squeezed mine to the point of pain.

I closed my eyes as I lay my head against the cotton pillowcase, taking in a deep breath. I didn't think it would help if I reminded Steven that he could never kill Victor, even if he tried, but I would never lie to Steven, even though what I was about to say was going to hurt him even more.

" I didn't love him at first, if that's what you're asking. " I looked at him begging for him to understand. " But love is a fickle thing, and you know me, I was always a bit of an odd ball." I giggled. " Remember the freak who would read during lunch in the library and listen to Disney songs?"

Steven kept on, not following the red herring I had given him.

" But you love him now, even knowing what he is? The men told me the stories of what he's done, even to women and children." His voice was tight with pent up anger and disgust, a vein protruding on his forehead.

" Yes…I love him and I know what he is- he's my husband." My reply was simple, I had no reasons, no excuses for loving a monster, but I did, and I would never stop loving Victor.

He rubbed the back of his neck with hand, staring off into the distance. He rose up suddenly and smiled gently down at me.

" Maybe I should have grown some lamb chops."

I knew he was hurting but there wasn't anything I could do- I loved Victor.

" Steven, I need to be with Victor, when will I see him?"

Steven had gotten up and retrieved a needle of something, and was preparing to inject it into my arm. He spoke as he slowly pushed the needle into the I.V.

" This will help with the pain and make you sleep, you'll be able to get up and move around some tomorrow, but you need to rest now, like a good girl I knew years ago."

His words stung. Was I so very different now than when he knew me? Had I become a monster to0? I came up blank and I didn't have the courage to ask Steven.

" But what about Victor." I whined. I heard one last thing before my eyes closed with sleep.

A tired voice full of sadness and resignation spoke." Who knows maybe we'll take a walk to the jail tomorrow, but sleep Kate, sleep."

My fingers did not let his go though, as I slept.

My chest smoldered like a slow fire as I limped along, leaning on Steven. It had taken another hour of begging, pleading, and coercing before Steven said I could see Victor, so I was hurrying along as fast as I could before Steven could change his mind, or General hard butt could find us. I shivered. My chest was still swaddled in bandages but I know wore an overlarge white shirt and my sweatpants from home. I had slept over 12 hours, and my body was still waking up but my mind knew exactly what I wanted.

I paid little attention to my surroundings, as we trudged along, but my brain did register long well lit corridors with many doors, large open rooms and once through a window, a field, basketball court and pool. The sun shown glorious all around its warmth seeming into my bones through the window. The absence of men or people in general confused me. My confusion must have shown on my face because Steven spoke.

" I planned it this way, the men are all being debriefed by the General about the upcoming mission. " he paused, looking into eyes. " You know what that means, right?"

I shook my head, to tired to speak.

" It's means that your husband," He said the last words with slight distaste, like having eaten something repulsive. " has agreed to work with the General."

I felt neither shock nor understanding. I didn't know quite how to feel about Victor's decisions, but I would know once I saw him. I trusted his judgment on certain matters explicitly, and one area was my safety. For all his roughness, snarls and atrocities, I knew that the one thing he hated more than feeling weak, was seeing me hurt by someone other than him. If what was best for me, was Victor working with the General, than I was sure he knew something more than I did, and I would trust him.

Steven shook me slightly- we had arrived. The jail wasn't what I had excepted, no metal bars, crude drawings on the granite walls, rats or smell of feces. There was a one sided window in front of me, and a door with a electronic security code pad above the handle, was to my left. Through the glass lay a white room, like the ones you see in the insane asylums, and Victor was sitting against the back wall, eyes closed, one knee upraised with one clawed hand resting on it. His lips held a secret twinge of a smile.

He was still shirtless, but his skin was now smooth and healed, the bullet holes smoothed over by his mutation. In my heart I breathed a sigh of relief, to see him well, calmed my soul.

I leaned my forehead against the glass, and clicked my nails against the glass. I was surprised that Victor hadn't smelt me already, but maybe the room was to secure. At the sound of my nails though, his head snapped up and he leapt to his feet, straining against his chains like a dog on a leash.

" I hope the doctor's with you, because I'm going to enjoy ripping his fingers off, one by one." He snarled at the window.

I walked over to the door and looked expectedly at Steven.

" Shit no!" was Sevens answer to my look.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" If you're to scared to come near the door, then just tell me the code and leave." I replied sarcastically.

" I not scared for myself, Kate, I'm scared for you."

" I would never hurt her like _you_ have." Victors voice floated through the glass like a phantom.

Steven turned to me his eyes wide and confused.

" How can he hear me? The room is soundproof!"

" Magic kitty powers, guess they didn't debrief you on that." I smiled at my own joke.

Though still baffled, his anger was still on the surface. Turning he faced Victor through the window, his face contorted in rage.

" I never _meant _to hurt her- unlike _you. _I'm sure you enjoyed putting your mark all over her back." His voice was scathing with heat and loathing.

I was surprised how easily Steven had seen the connection between my scars and Victor marking his territory.

Victor snarled at him, straining against the bonds, his hands outstretched- just itching to rip out Stevens throat. The ferocity in his gaze and the hate that consumed and boiled out of his dark eyes scared me. The chains that held him seemed almost to be past their capacity as his thick body, writhed and wrestled against their cold grasp.

I blanched at the thought of Victor killing Steven- I knew he would do it if he got the chance. I couldn't give him that chance. I had always viewed Steven as a brother, since I am an only child and now that Victor was my husband, it would rip me apart if either one of them died. I sighed.

" Steven, please- the door. You hurt me more by keeping me away from him, than any amount of pain you could inflict on my body with a scalpel."

He now turned his anger full tilt on me, his arms gestured wildly at his sides.

" Fine! If you want to get yourself killed then go ahead. Go cuddled with your monster of a husband, a man who slaughters women and children for fun. " He sneered at me as he typed in a four digit code. A small click sounded and then the door popped open slightly. Steven stood back a motioned for me to go in.

" I'll be watching."

I knew he would also be listening. I wobbled slightly as I pushed the door open and then leaned against the door once I was inside, facing the angry beast of a man in front of me. The light rebounding off the white sterile walls stung and blinded my eyes. No wonder Victor had kept his shut.

The anger that had been directed at Steven stilled blazed hotly in his eyes, though his body was loose now, not straining against his bonds. I hesitated against the door, not sure what Victor wanted me to do and I sure didn't feel like getting anymore banged up.

" Its seems your reunion didn't go very well." His voice was nonchalant, but there was a certain undercurrent of tension in his body and voice that didn't fool me.

I pushed myself off the wall towards him.

" He didn't want to hurt me, he was just following orders." I mumbled.

When I was with in the range of his limited reach, he scooped me up into his arms, pressing me to his hard chest. So secure was his grasp that I didn't even have to wrap my legs around his waist. I could tell that he was trying to be gentle, but I still gasped in pain as he sat down in a corner of the room, with his back facing Steven and the window.

I settled my head against his chest kissing him once right above the heart, as I curled my body into a ball in his lap, like a bird builds a nest for her eggs.

His voice cracked harsh above me like a whip. " Did you miss me," His tone caustic and biting.

I kissed his chest again, even though Victor growled and extended his claws in my arms warningly.

" Why do you always say that like I shouldn't miss you?" I let my eyes travel to his and was held captive, in the dark orbs of his eyes. My gaze traveled to his mouth and canines when he spoke. I always thought he had a beautiful smile, fangs and all.

" Guess I'm not used to people looking to my visit, since it could be their last." He chuckled with out humor, though his eyes and the corners of his mouth softened.

Bending my head back down, I nuzzled against his chest. " I missed you."

Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me away from his chest so he could view me more clearly. I was surprised that he pushed me away from his warm chest since he hated it when I was cold.

" Take your shirt off."

My outraged answer was lost in my throat as I saw his face -it was like chiseled stone. His voice was deadly serious and since the anger still simmered beneath his thin vainer of self-control, I slowly stripped off the overlarge tunic, hands trembling. Usually I would have felt horribly embarrassed, knowing that Steven was watching and listening through the glass, but Victor wide berth blocked most of Stevens' view of me.

As Victor perused the bandages, I mused on Victor's first words, the ones about Steven's and I reunion.

" How did you know about Steven and the operation?"

His voice rumbled down to me. "General Reed paid me a informative visit, you could say."

That reminded me of something. " Steven said that you accepted the Generals proposition, whatever it was." My voice trailed off at the end, distracted, as Victor started to slice deftly through the strips of cloth binding my breasts and the wound. Victor claw's made quick work of the feeble material and my chest was soon laid bare. The bindings peeling away like a dead layer of skin.

I whimpered as the cold air assaulted my bare skin. I tried desperately to burrow deeper into his warm chest, but his arms kept me at bay easily.

"Look at what your beloved Steven did to you." His voice was deadly quiet.

Stubbornly I refused to look down, continuing to look at his face. He growled in irritation, dark eyes lowering dangerously, and with one calloused mighty hand, he gripped my jaw, wrenching it down, so I was forced to examine myself. I gasped in shock. My chest was a patchwork of blue and purple bruises, from where my sternum had been broken. The bruises converged between my breasts where a neat line of stitches stretched a hands length up my chest. I was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen.

I had always hated stitches as a child; they had reminded me of spiders trying to worm their way out of me. When his hand dropped from my face, I lowered my head back to his chest where his heat warmed me better than the shirt had.

Tears started to stream down my face, though I didn't know the exact reason why- maybe the physical pain, maybe because a part of me, like Victor, hated Steven for what he had done.

He held me for a moment, his arms unbreakable cords around me, as I sobbed against his chest. My tears made little streams that matted his chest hair together underneath my face. I knew he hated it when I cried it made him feel uncomfortable and dare I say...weak?

After a minute, he again pushed me away, though I clung desperately to him, my fingers grasping pathetically against his hard muscles.

" Victor…" His hand cut off my complaint, as he smothered my mouth with his palm.

" Mmmph!" I wiggled under his grasp, wanting to speak but unable. Sticking my tongue out, I licked his palm in irritation.

His glare silenced me, as well as duct tape would have. I had been sitting in-between his legs, cross-legged, but he now picked me up and positioned me where we sat hip to hip, my breasts pressed to his chest, with my legs splayed around his waist. He groaned into my shoulder as I pressed my hips into his pants.

" No one marks you except me." With that he lowered his head, nuzzling between my breasts finding the ugly row of stitches with his tongue. The short bristly hair on his face irritated the sensitive skin of my breasts, but the feel of his rough, warm, broad tongue lapping over my chest, like a cat with milk, felt sinfully delicious.

His tongue and the way we were pressed together were doing things to my body, and I could feel it was doing things to his. I knew this wasn't the time or place, but I was like putty under his touch.

Looking up from my chest he grinned, maliciously. Then motioning with his head behind him to the window, he spoke.

" Someone's blood pressure just hit the roof."

I gasped, remembering Steven watching us through the window. What a sight we must have made: both of us shirtless, him licking my chest and me, eyes closed in pleasure, hands grasped tightly around Victor's thick neck.

Great, now Steven thought I was a slut and a monster, not quite the girl he remembered from Catholic school, I think.

" I could make you scream for me- even here." His eyes were filled with wicked glee.

" Victor!" I hissed. " He can hear you!"

He contorted his face into a façade of mock innocence, all the while looking like the cat that ate the canary. He flared his nostrils taking in my scent and grimaced.

" Damn it girl, you're not helping."

I blushed a violent crimson color, knowing he was right. Smiling again he returned to work on my chest. I tried to control myself. I really did! I just couldn't – a part of my brain, the logical, this is not the best place to have sex part, just turned off when he touched me and I couldn't help it.

From below he growled at me.

" Get control of yourself, you couldn't take me right now- I'd break you in half."

He paused, stiffening and before I had time to ask a question, I was on the floor and he was standing above me, slightly crouched, facing the door a fanged smile on his snarling face. As I lay on the cold tile, covering my chest with my arms, I scrambled in search of the shirt that Victor had stripped off of me, hurriedly pulling if over my head.

I looked around Victor's leg just in time to see the door open and General Reed walk in, looking bemused. He took in room and then his eyes pinpointed on me by Victor's feet.

" I agree with Victor, lets not cause any more damage than is absolutely necessary." He said looking at me.

The General then gave Victor a knowing looking and deliberately put his hand in his coat pocket, like there was some special treasure held within. I could have sworn that Victor gave an imperceptible node of the head in answer to the Generals strange movements, but the General spoke again and I didn't have time to ask Victor.

" Steele." He motioned to the man I knew as Marcus. Marcus strode briskly over to where we were encamped in the corner. He didn't look scared but I bet Victor could smell a good dose of fear on him, underneath that cocky exterior.

I looked up to Victor face, and Victor seemingly reading my mind, waved his hand under his nose like he smelt something bad, in an exaggerated show of disgust. I chuckled.

" Your hands." Marcus voice sounded flat and bored.

Victor eyed him a minute before extending his chained hands, so Marcus could unlock them. I gave the man credit, he didn't flinch when he saw the tawny claws or when Victor purposely extended his them so they scraped against his skin lightly.

Once free from the chains, Victor knelt and scooped me up into his arms careful to avoid bumping my chest. As he rose up, my stomach gurgled so loudly that everyone heard the rumblings. Victor chucked lightly, squeezing me in his arms.

" Think we could get some food around here, or do you only feed your people bull?" Victor eyed the General, sarcastic as ever. I elbowed him in the ribs, and hissed.

" Shut up! They'll never give us food, if you talk like that."

Victor just smiled.

" They can't let the only thing between their fleshy throat's and my claws starve. So I think you'll be well fed."

The Generals voice interrupted Victor's and my interlude, he sounded mildly humorous like he had just watched a funny scene in a movie.

" I agree lets move this meeting to the mess tent." He stepped to the side motioning with his hand that we should pass.

" After you."

Victor carried me out of the white room, where Steven stood waiting; hands folded across his chest with a disapproving look plastered on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him, petulantly. Big baby, he's just jealous that he couldn't pick me up if he tried.

**Love you all, tell me what you liked and didn't! Oh and no rules today about comments, I'm feeling nice. **


	8. Food for thought

**Chapter 8 **

**As always I don't own Victor, poop dang it. **

**GypsyWitchBaby- HaHa, cant believe you fell for my sarcasm, of course I'm going to update silly. Though I am crazy tired of waiting for them to get together! Love you tons. **

**Ms.- Glad you like their couple interactions, that always the part I'm most nervous about!**

**Sexynerd- I'm trying to keep Victor nice, but he breaks through my bonds sometimes, so bear with me as the story progresses. **

**My Beautful Ending- Go magic kitty powers! Unite for Victor!**

**Running Riot- * raises glass of milk in a toast* to a new friend. (: **

**Ms Lovegood X- glad you like it! Its what I like to hear!**

"Wearing the same shirts doesn't make you a team"-Buchholz and Roth

Even in normal situations I didn't like to be the center of attention, especially when its not good attention. Not that I didn't like peoples attention and love, especially victors, but let's just say that I became easily embarrassed. In all my years in high school, never once did I go to a dance or prom- the results could be have been horrific.

So being carried in the arms of your giant (shirtless!) mutant husband, while soldiers' gawk and stare, is not a picnic for me. I didn't even have a bra on!

As I surreptitiously folded my arms over my chest, I felt Victor's chest and arms tense as we exited the prison and made our way through training facilities, barricades and men training. Closing my eyes I pressed my forehead against his chest, consciously taking long deep breaths, trying to control my racing heart.

Victor didn't like the gaze of the men on us, any more than I did. Trailing behind the General and Marcus Steele, we arrived in the mess tent. As soon as we entered Steven made a beeline for the back of the room, a look of worry on his face. I didn't care enough to ask where he was going: I was too hungry. The smell of butter assaulted my stomach and I salivated, longing for food of any kind. I felt Victors stomach grumble too. I giggled, sleepily.

The dinning room wasn't a really tent, but I had seen enough episodes of M.A.S.H to understand what the mess tent was. Its floors were tiled in generic tile and the walls were painted an uninspiring beige puke color, the color you would find in a nursing home. There was a line for food; and small bar was filled with snacks and drinks. The lunch lady or should I say lunch man, was not the typical hairy old mom with a fishnet in her hair. His ebony skin shone and the muscles on his chest were discernable through the thin cotton shirt he wore. No hairnet was in sight, since his head was a smoothly shaven and his strong jaw worked vigorously on a piece of gum. I instantly liked him.

Men lounged everywhere, talking, eating and doing dumb guy things. The minute we entered things changed though: men stood at attention and silence pervaded the room. Belatedly I realized that they were saluting because the General was with us, and I bet that he wasn't usually the leader that would socialize much with him men, would rather just " manage." The General gave a nod, and the room relaxed, though now they focused their attention on us.

Their blatant stares bore into me, like lasers and their obvious dislike was palpable. I take it that the debrief had included some of the more unsavory qualities and actions of my husband, like being an assassin to start with, and probably killing quite a few people in the army across a 200 year span, give or take a few years, Victor has never told me his exact age. He's just like an old woman.

Victor stepped forward in line, me still In his arms and I did not like where this was going.

"Down, please." I said as I pushed away from Victor's arms. " I can get my own food, thank you very much."

Victor set me down, albeit reluctantly and picked up a plastic tray, handing it to me. Mumbling thanks, I got in line behind an extremely hairy red head man about the size of a bus. Leaning in minutely, I caught the scent of chlorine. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, but then I remembered the pool I had caught sight of earlier. A pool! Things were starting to look up, except for the part of no swimsuit and I was sure Victor would not approve of me skinny-dipping, well at least not _here_.

Victor's bass baritone rumbled from behind me, though his words were not meant for me, they were for the man serving the food.

" Smells funny in here, don'cha think? Maybe you should do a better job cleanin' up your messes." His almost sounded amused, and his smirk grew more pronounced when the man's eyes widened and then narrowed in a savage glare.

" What are you talking about? It smells perfectly normal, stop annoying the man and let him work." I didn't know what had come over Victor, I knew that he could smell things other couldn't, but he never usually mentioned it to other people than me.

He continued to stare at the poor man, enjoying the anger and discomfort that even I could feel rolling off his glossy skin. I elbowed Victor sharply in the ribs, inadvertently causing pain in my chest.

" Tell you later." He said, pushing me along in the line. I sulked irritated at him. I waited in line for a few more minutes, before I turned to demand that he tell me now, but I discovered that Victor had already found another source of amusement.

I discovered him focused intently on a particular solider, one who had a thick metal ring through his lip and was sitting in a corner with a leering expression on his face, eyes not backing down from Victors. Slowly Victor curled back his upper lip, not snarling, just exposing his white fangs. Equally slowly, the soldier brashly raised his middle finger in our direction, grinning.

Great, we're making friends already. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I discovered that I was holding up the line. Smiling slightly I handed the plate to the man behind the counter, he took it, though avoided touching my hand. He slopped a few things on it and handed it back. I thanked him, which received an eyebrow raise but no further incidents occurred as I weaved my way through the occupied tables to an empty one. Legs lounging in the aisles suddenly disappeared under their respective table as I passed, and conversations resumed only after I was well away.

I set the tray gingerly down, avoiding making noise, and eye contact with the men that I knew were staring, even though I had my head down. I only looked up when I heard the opposite chair slide out. Victor sat down, juggling in one hand a tray pilled high with food, in the other, cups of coffee and orange juice and under his arm a paper he had snagged somewhere. I smiled; he knew how much I loved coffee and orange juice. It's what I had every morning, with Victor sitting across the table perusing the paper and on Sundays sliding the comics over to my side. The sight of that small comfort from home awakened in me a new wave of homesickness. Not just for the cabin but for the peace and security that I had come to associate with it. To bad it wasn't Sunday, I could have used a good laugh.

I sighed, smiling though, as I reached across the table cupping the hot mug between my hands.

" Home sweet, home." I remarked, as I picked up a fork and started to cram mashed potatoes into my mouth.

How I missed butter! Victor and I ate in silence, apart from the clank of his claws on the metal silverware. One of my favorite things about our union was that we were okay with quiet. Victor broke the silence first, though it was usually me at home who felt more talkative.

" You shouldn't look down, it let's then know you're afraid."

I was about to throw a blistering witty retort, about how he wasn't the one who had been hacked open in the last 48 hours, in his all knowing face, when Steven, smiling, arrived holding a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee in either hand. I presumed they were for me.

Both Victor and Steven stiffened. Victor out of anger, Steven realizing his mistake and the embarrassment that soon followed.

" Seems like I haven't changed much over the years, have I, Steven?" I said chuckling, trying to alleviate the tension between them.

Victor gave me one of his smoldering looks that I easily translated into, _I can think of a few things that changed_. The fact that I had been a virgin when we married, making me fully his, and his alone, was something he never let me forget.

I kicked him as hard as I could, from under the table. I was always my most violent when around him, something about him being a giant pain in the ass and coupled with fact he healed, made so I could release my pent up anger with no guilt on my end and no damage to him.

Steven smiled, as he sat down to the right of me, which made Victor tense up again. I pursed my lips at him.

"Hey!" Grimacing, Steven reached down and rubbed his ankle, " What was that for?"

From around the food in his mouth, Victor spoke, innocently.

" Sorry, wrong leg." Grinning wickedly at me, his eyes telling me what I already knew, that the purposeful kick to Steven was my punishment. I cringed knowing that my kick was like feathers compared to Victors steel-toed boots.

I gave Victor a withering glance and kicked him again, harder this time. Looking up from his plate, Victor raised an eyebrow. I quickly shook my head, not wanting Steven to have any more bruises. I did mutter a curse under my breath at him, knowing he would hear but Steven wouldn't.

As we ate in silence, and not the companionable silence that Victor and I had shared earlier, Victor seemed to switch from irritation to blatantly ignoring Steven. He rolled his shoulders languidly as he shoveled the food into his cavernous mouth, though his spoon never caught on his fangs, to many years of practice for such a blunder.

I could tell, out of the corner of my eyes, that Steven was perusing Victor, in between the spoons trip to his mouth. I wonder what he saw in the man before him.

Even in the short time Victor and I had been married, I saw him very differently than when I first met the clawed mutant. Did Steven only see the 2 inches of death protruding from his finger tips, the enlarged canines and the thick planes of muscles all over his hulking body? A machine or animal, which ever you prefer, built to kill and destroy weaker prey, without pity or remorse? Or did he notice the ways his dark eyes gleamed when I kissed him, or the way his shoulders would relax under my touch, the way he would playfully snap at me when we wrestled? The husk in his voice in the morning, or the way he cupped my face in his large hands?

Though I could understand if he didn't. Victor kept the softer side, tucked so deep inside of him that I barely could see it when other people were around. I could only see glimpses, a touch on my arm, a small smile when I was funny, or the small twitch of the neck and shoulders when he wanted me near him. Sometimes even we were alone, it would take hours before he loosened up. I had learned to be patient though, and the wait just made his tenderness even more special.

"Hope you are feeling better because its time to meet the your teams." Came a hard voice behind me.

The Generals voice awakened me from my reverie of the past life Victor and I had enjoyed just a few days ago.

Leaving the trays where we sat, we rose from our seats, me slower than the others and followed the General out of the dinning area. Victor didn't try to pick me up again, which I was thankful for, though he did hold my elbow as we strode along. My legs were still wobbly and my sense of balance wasn't what it just to be.

When we had walked about five minutes, the General stopped and motioned to his right and left where there were two corridors leading off.

" Steven please take Mrs. Creed to meet her respective team and I will introduce Victor to his."

I stared at him mutely. I had a team? What in the world was going on?

I stammered slightly in my haste to speak.

" Wh..wh..what do you mean, I have a team? What possible use could I be? I don't have a mutation."

The General smiled at me and nodded to Victor. I followed the Generals gaze and look up at Victor; confused and irritated that apparently he had known about this and had not told me. Him keeping secrets was becoming too much of a regular occurrence.

" Go, trust me. It will make sense later."

" You'll play nice wont you?" I clung to his arm.

" Don't I always?" He smirked at me.

" No, that's what I'm worried about. Victor I'm serious, don't make me go through any more pain than I have to today and I can't take much more. So please…Victor. "

Leaning down he kissed me lightly on the lips, though when he pulled away one of his fangs caught my lower lip, slicing it open. I shuddered as he whispered in my ear.

" I'm going to have to find you a bra later, the shirt you're wearing is driving me, and every male within 50 feet, to distraction."

I took that to mean that to be reassuring, since I would be alive later to wear the bra. Men and breasts, it was ridiculous. Sighing I turned, and with my arms folded tightly against my chest followed Steven down the hallway to meet " my" team.

I walked along with Steven, my tongue licking the inside of my lip, tasting the coppery blood in my mouth. Victor must be nervous, usually he didn't mark me unless we were having sex or he was feeling extra protective. I take it must have been the latter, since the first was impossible at the moment. I needed to be careful about how I acted around Steven, Victor's temper was on a short fuse and I didn't want Steven to take the repercussions if I did anything stupid. Victor also seemed to be taking the change of jobs well, to well. There had been no violence, at least none that I had _seen, _no threats at the men and no bloodshed. Like I said, Victor was taking it all to well. I pondered the anomaly in Victor's behavior as I stared down at my feet.

" Its not what you think, Kat. Your team is here to protect you, not to fight along with you, like Victors team is." Stevens voice was low and muted as we walked along.

I started slightly at the use of my old nickname-kat. It had been along time since anyone had called me it, probably since I hadn't been home in over 5 years.

" I don't see why Victor has to have a team at all. Its not like he needs help." I said.

Steven chuckled, which surprised me.

" Did you ever think that the men who are going along, are there more to insure that Victor doesn't kill the wrong person, or even kill someone whom they need to gather information from. He trailed off. Well… you can see the need for other men…"

" I admit Victor could get carried away, but Victor is always very business like when it comes to his jobs. He doesn't need a babysitter." I sounded like a child, defending another child in trouble.

Steven shook his head. " Do you have first hand knowledge of him on the job? His voice was strained with worry and sadness.

I didn't look up from my feet and just waited till he continued. He took his time, staring at me before he continued speaking.

" You may be right, but for now I think the General wants to stay on the safe side of the fence."

" Whatever, its not like we a choice." I mumbled.

I knew that the anger would hit me later, and probably in full force, about what Steven had done to me, and the situation Victor and I were in. I would still love him, but I'm sure once my chest felt a little more solid, I would hit him in the face as hard as I could. Just for old time sake, of course. Though I knew Victor would get jealous and want a go at him, but I wouldn't let him- to risky for the heart.

Steven reached in front of me and opened a door. He stood aside, letting me pass first. I sighed and walked into the lighted room, where my team, I presumed waited for me. Oh joy, the greatest day of my life continued.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of a transition one, but the next one will get better, more action, humor and fluff! As always, yours truly bookdreamer. **


	9. I need to work on my social skills

**Chapter 9 **

**As always I don't own Victor, but I do have dibs on Kate.**

**GypsyWitchBaby****- Hope you like it! You've been a great encouragement! Also in the next chapter, we will get to see Victors side of the story about when he found out what they had done to Kate. I'm trying to make you and RunningRiot happy, just wait a little longer. (: **

**RunningRiot****- Cheers to a new friend and critic! Can't wait for a new long message discussing Liev, music and my poor spelling! You always make me laugh, if not snort! **

**MyBeautifulEnding****- Your such a constant reviewer, I can always count one you! Thanks for the comments. **

**Ms****.- Do you know that you were my first reviewer? So you will always hold a special place in my heart. I tried to hurry, you really did put the fear of Canadians in my heart, (: but I was busy all week! Hope you like it, and please tell me if you don't. Your compliments mean more, that way. **

** Ms. Lovegood x, ShikaKibaShinoGal,sexynerd, trekkie907, Sera 22, GhostAuthor and kat, I have miss your guys input on my story, but I have enjoyed reading yours! I always want to hear your comments and criticism. Miss you guys! **

The atmosphere of the room wasn't what I expected. I had expected to see straight-laced, perfection down to the nine, soldiers, but the room had a loose almost upbeat feel, and men talked lazily to each other while wearing tanks and shorts.

I counted three men total, and I even recognized two of them: the giant red head from lunch, and the "lunch man" who served me.

All eyes turned to meet mine when we entered. Steven stopped for a second, letting me take in the room and men, before grasping my elbow lightly leading me into the middle of the group of men.

" Where's Steele?" The men shook their heads in response to Stevens question. Steven shook his head, muttered something and then spoke up louder, so all could hear.

" Men, this is Kate Creed, though it's Mrs. Creed to you." Steven sounded rather stern, but I took it that he was just nervous about how my " team" would take me.

Steven turned to face me, but I could tell that he was speaking to the men also.

" Kate, your team," he motioned to the group of men. "Men, your next assignment." He motioned back to me.

" Kate, while Victor is working with the General, you will be assigned with one man from the team, to watch over you. You will cycle through the men every week, unless of course when Victor is on base, then you will be free from their guard. Your movements will not be restricted in any way but someone will always be with you at all times, even I will take a day with you." He finished and looked at me, a hopeful look in his eyes.

He fidgeted with his jeans.

" Do … you have an questions?"

My hands grew sweaty as I clutched my sweatshirt tight in my fist and my chest throbbed painfully as my heartbeat increased in tempo.

I spoke slowly." So you kidnapped us, shanghaied my husband into working for the General, hacked me open and now your saying I'm going to have a babysitter every damn minute of every damn day!"

I had started my tirade speaking slowly and calmly but by the end I was a raving lunatic. Interpersonal skills had never been my forte.

I heard one of the men chuckle as I advanced like a lioness on Steven, who was backpedaling fast. He had better run, because the anger had caught up to me.

" Kate! We're here for your own prote-!"

My laugh of derision cut off his words.

" PROTECTION!" I spat in his face, incredulous. " Protection, my ass, you just want to make sure I haven't gone feral like Victor and kill someone. This is all about you, and the Generals agenda, so don't feed me any crap about how this is all for my own good."

A door slammed behind me, and a light, tilting accented voice spoke.

" Wish I would have been on time seems like I missed all the fun."

" We're fine Steele, just a miscommunication." Stevens voice came out in a strained gasp, like a man who had been holding his breath.

I raised my hand, silencing Steven. " There's no miscommunication on my part, only stupidity on his."

Steele glided, though somehow still masculine, across to where I stood tensed, about to pummel Steven.

" Well of course we must remedy that at once, but first, I believe we have not been properly introduced. My name is Marcus Steele, you may call me Marcus or Steele, which ever you prefer, and I will also be one of the men escorting you on your visit."

His charming accent, gracious answer, had me slightly baffled, and had depleted my anger like a prick to a balloon. Along with the remnants of anger, my stamina left me. I was suddenly feeling very tired.

Was this the same Marcus that had held me down, while I screamed for Victor, on the plane? The same man who had bashed in my still sore skull, in the root cellar?

Maybe he's bipolar. I giggled at the thought and then realized that the men were still staring at me. They probably thought I was the bipolar one, one minute about to rip Stevens' head off and the next giggling at the man with an accent.

Rolling my eyes, I snorted in irritation, and held out my hand to the charming man that had helped kidnapped me.

" Charmed."

He took my hand and shook it firmly, letting no trace of irritation that my sarcasm might have caused him show.

" Likewise, Mrs. Creed. Now would you like to be introduced to your team?"

Placing his hand on the small of my back he led me to the man nearest to us, who turned out to be the mammoth red head. The man had clear blue eyes, large like a puppies and I felt like I was looking into the face of a child's. He didn't look like a man suited for the army or killing, but I bet there was a good dose of protectiveness in him, that when released would be unstoppable. You just had to be sure he was on your side.

" This is Elvis Brule." Marcus motioned to the portly red head. Elvis stood from where he had been lounging, rather easily for his size, and held out a meaty hand out to me. I took it, acknowledging him with a bob of the head. He returned the gesture, smiling slightly.

Marcus opened his mouth to introduce the next man, but I had to ask something.

" Elvis?" I stopped, unable how to articulate myself without hurting his feelings, turned out I didn't have to.

Grinning, he ran a hand through his bristly patch of hair.

" I know… the name, everyone asks at the beginning. Might as well tell ya', my parents met and married in Vegas, so they thought it only fitten' that their first born be name after the man who married them."

I smiled for real this time, probably the first smile since breakfast with Victor.

" Its suits you." I said, as Marcus nudged me in the direction of the next man.

" This is Robert Anderson, he handles the finances and books. So if you need anything, and I mean anything… Just ask Robert and he will make sure you get it." Marcus smiled and patted my arm, in a fatherly fashion.

I nodded politely, but gingerly retracted my arm from his touch. His clammy hands and creepy niceness was starting to weird me out.

Robert rose just like Elvis, and I shook his hand. Robert looked nice enough, medium height, brown curly hairy that was a bit longer than the normal military length. I did notice an odd feminine feel about him, some thing about they way he moved his hands. He studied me with a look akin to pity, like I was some lost puppy that had been saved off the street.

Maybe he thought right. I'm sure from their perspective they had saved a poor girl from the clutches of an evil monster bent on destroying the last vestiges of her purity and decency for his own selfish desires and gain. Then again, they didn't hear me scream Victors name, night after night after night. Those sounds might change their mind about me. I smiled.

I whispered a hello to Robert, though I maintained eye contact just like Victor had told me to do. Didn't want them to think I was wimpy girl, whom they could push around, as they like.

We moved on down the line to, the cook from lunch. His jaw still worked vigorously on some piece of gum, maybe a nervous habit. I wondered if it was the same piece from earlier. His face was closed and hostile, animosity written plainly over every feature. He didn't do anything blatantly mean, but I received the message loud and clear: friendship was not in our future. We repeated the same routine: he rose, we shook hands and Marcus led me on to the next soldier.

The next soldier was quite handsome I must admit. His steel blue eyes burned, with a fervor rarely seen, and his straight while teeth flashed in a broad smile at our approach. His shoulders were thick and broad, arms defined and long, his hair well groomed and coifed. In a word: irritating.

He lounged relaxed against seat, not deigning our presence worthy enough to rise out of his comfortable position, a smudge satisfied smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

" You didn't tell me she was pretty little thing." His smile transformed into a leer as he stared at me.

" Byron, stand and introduce yourself." Marcus's voice was stern, and his eyes stared disapproving down at Byron.

Slowly he raised himself out of his seat, saluting us with mock enthusiasm.

" Byron P. Joiner at your service Ma'am!" Leaning closer, he whispered conspiringly to me, a sly grin plastered on his face.

" Seems like we all know who holds the reigns in you and your monsters marriage, after your little performance with Steven. I think you scared him spitless." He chuckled lightly, eyeing Steven.

I did not back away from his invasive presence, but neither did I get closer.

" Who said I could control him? The idea that women can control their husbands is ridiculous, and have you even seen my husband? Fat chance I'm ever going to win against him."

He reached out and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. His blue eyes burned into mine and I'm sure the flush was starting to creep into my cheeks.

" If you ever get tired of your husband, I'll show you what its like to be with a real _man, _not a monster."

I slapped his hand away from my face, anger in my eyes.

" I think I'll stick with Victor." I eyed him up and down, my lips pursed. " I like my men a little taller. It's a pity though, men like you end up dead around Victor."

" And what am I like, honey?"

" Weak."

Laughing he shrugged his shoulders, backing up slightly, hands raised in surrender.

" Feisty one aren't ya? Guess you have to be, with your husband. Fair enough though, we all have our preferences and yours must be monsters."

I grinned up at him, malicious humor in my voice.

" Better to have one in your bed than under it… warmer that way."

" I think that's quite enough." Marcus spoke from beside me.

I shrugged, though I gave Byron one passing wink over my shoulder as we walked back to Steven. Byron blew a kiss back. Marcus handed me over to Steven, almost like divorced parents switching custody of their children.

" Steven will help you get settled in today, and then will take tomorrows shift as well. If for any reason you ever need help or have a question, just flag one of us down and we will help you. I hope this experience will be as painless as possible for you and if all goes well, you'll be home before you know it. " Turning Marcus, dismissed the men, nodded in our direction and walked briskly from the room. The men filed out after him, each to their own station, I presumed. They looked like little ducky's following their mother.

" Well that was weird." I said to Steven as we stared at each other.

" Tell me about it, and what the worst part is we purposely picked the least psycho killers from the bunch, and you still got _these_ guys. " Steven chortled.

" I was talking about Marcus's change of attitude. You know going from macho killer and tough guy to caring for my every need like I was _his _wife."

" Oh…that." Steven looked down, kicking the toe of his boot against an empty chair. " He's not to0 bad of a guy, he was just worried about the extraction going poorly. Now that your guys are here, he can relax."

" Great to know I made his day easier."

" Come one, lets get you settled in, and I bet you probably want a shower to." Steven said, rolling his eyes in response to my sarcasm.

I reached down and pulled up one of my pant legs, rubbing my leg underneath.

" Yep, it's about time to dewolf." I grimaced at the prickliness I felt.

Steve laughed loud and hard at that, one of his great big full bellowing laughs, in which I joined in. He motioned me to follow him.

" Come on my wolfie, lets get you showered and clean, and find you a nice den to sleep in."

Gnashing my teeth and howling, I chased after him, as he pretended to flee in terror. I had missed him terribly.

We had stopped running now and were walking peacefully, down the long passageways that crisscrossed the grounds like honeycomb pathways in a hive. Each hallway ending with another, all tangled up in such a way that you could easily get lost for hours.

" Hey, do you mind if I stop off at the clinic to check on a patient?"

I turned, shaking my head.

"Of course not, why would I mind?"

" Well, the patient is the man that Victor attacked earlier, I just didn't know if you wanted to see him, now, considering all that's happened recently."

" Victor attacked someone?" I was shocked, why had Victor not told me earlier? He was never silent about his conquests. " Is he okay?"

" No, No don't worry, he's okay just a little scratched up." Steven hurried to reassure my fears.

" What happened?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but praying that I would be wrong.

" Its probably our fault, to be honest. The men had done their homework on Victor, but the chains still weren't strong enough. He snapped them like twigs, and caught a soldier in the face, before we subdued him." Stevens' tone was somber, but as he turned to look me in the eyes, his eyes were amazed. " It took more than 20 bullets to the head before he passed out." He shook his head wonderingly.

" I'm sorry." And I was truly sorry, but there wasn't much I could do, I knew even better than Steven what Victor could do when his bloodlust came upon him.

" I'd like to see the soldier though."

"Its up to you."

The beeping machines were not attached to me this time, as I sat in the hospital, but to the man lying on a medical cot. His body was inert, but the vigorous, rhythmic beeping told of a strong heart underneath the cotton sheets.

His face was swathed with bandages so fully that practically all parts of his face were obscured. I was glad he could not see me, for now he did not know who held his hand so tightly, or shed silent tears for him.

Steven bustled about, checking the bandages, taking the man's pulse and fiddling with the machines that were attached to the man. As I sat next to him I traced the words I'm sorry, into his palm, over and over. I knew he was sedated, but maybe, just maybe, he could feel my regret over what Victor had done.

" He got one good swipe across the face, it almost took his nose off and his face will never look the same. He's lucky just to be alive." Steven looked over from his work.

" You think I don't know that." My voice was harsher than I meant it to be, but worry did that to me.

Steven patted me on the shoulder.

" We can go now, I'm done."

I gave the man's hand one last squeeze, before following after Steven.

Later, as I stood in the shower, I let the warm cascade pummel my face and body, hoping the water would wash away my confused and conflicted feelings. Slowly I started washing me hair and shaving my legs.

I had never taken a shower with a guard outside before. Steven had to evacuate the other men in the shower before I could go in, and now stood outside while I showered. I take it that they didn't have separate girls showers. It had been funny though to see all the half naked men file out, the confusion on their faces as they were told that a girl had to take a shower and they had to leave immediately. Some had gotten angry, others resigned but what had been the most hilarious was when they discovered who the "girl" was. After discovering that the "girl" was the wife of the new recruited mutant, no one complained.

I wondered where Steven had gotten the razors and conditioner. I pulled my hair around my shoulders and worked my fingers through the nest of tangles. There was a whole host of them and I was still so weak, I slid down to the floor, curling up into a ball to rest and regain my strength. I lay their some time, just letting the water roll over my body and mingle with my tears. I wondered how long Steven was going to let me stay in here before he came barging in, thinking I'd passed out. I hoped it wasn't soon; I had a lot more tears to cry. I hoped Victor's day with his team was going better than mine.


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 10 **

**I don't own Victor, blah blah blah, you get the drift.**

**Dear Readers****: I am dead tired and bone sore from skiing, so forgive my lack of enthusiasm about your guys hilarious comments. I love them all, and when I am better rested will message some of you guys. Also please forgive me for the grammar mistakes that you are going to find, I say again, I am dead tired. Please don't come with pitchforks to Colorado to burn me because of lack of Victor. The next chapter will be ALL Victor and kate…in bed! I'll leave you hanging with that little piece of information. As always, bookdreamer. **

" I think maybe we should have stopped by the room first, and _then _let me shower." I clutched at the towel wrapped precariously around my head, and tried unsuccessfully to keep my damp shirt from clinging scandalously to my chest.

Turning, Steven took me in, hair wet and mascara running down my face, smiling.

" Well your room isn't far from here, so I think we'll be fine."

" Yeah, unless we run into the beasty."

" The beasty?"

" Well, lets think, shall we? Who in my life is large, beast like and extremely hairy?"

" I assume you are talking about Victor."

" Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner, give the man a round of applause!" I said sarcastically.

Steven eyed me again, a mischievous look in his eyes.

" Well I'll risk the beasty, to see you all pretty and wet."

I slapped at him playfully. " Steven! Shame on you, I'm an old married woman now, you can't go around saying things like that." I lowered my voice and looked around. " Especially _here_ or all places."

" I can't promise anything." Putting his hands on my arms, he pulled me along. " Come along lets get you settled in."

Thankfully we didn't run into Victor in the hallways, or anyone for that matter.

" So are you dewolfed now?" Steven said as we walked along.

" Yeah, thanks for the razors. It's nice to have some semblance of normal in this nut fest. Where did you find them, anywho? The razors I mean."

Steven stopped in front of a wooden door. The number 32 was painted on it in bright red. He pulled out a set of keys from his kaki cargo shorts, and after selecting the right one, inserted it into the handle. A faint click, pronounced that the union was correct.

" We took the liberty of bringing along a few things from your cabin that would make the adjustment more pleasurable, like razors, since as you can see there are no women here on base."

They also took liberty on a few others things as well, like our lives, but I didn't thing mentioning that small fact would help the situation any. Like what was Steven going to say? Sure of course you can go home with Victor, I'll personally make sure the General never bothers you again. Fat chance that's happening. So I moved on to Victor and my new room.

" This is it?" I said fingering the red numbers on the door.

" Yep, sorry its not bigger, but we did find you a Queen size bed, the only one on base, even the General sleeps on a twin, but then again none of us have to accommodate a spouse, since you _are_ an old married woman."

" And you better not forget it." I mumbled under my breath. Louder I said. " The numbers almost add up to 7, that's lucky."

" Yeah… I guess so." Steven looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes despairingly.

" Rocky, one of the greatest movies of all time- ringing any bells up there? Never mind, you're hopeless when it comes to movie quotes."

I pushed past where Steven was still standing dumbly, and turned the knob to the door, walking into my new home for the foreseeable future. The door creaked like an old person's bones, as I opened it. I stood there on the threshold, taking stock of the quarters.

The same bland puke color, as in the dinning room, was on the walls, though instead of linoleum a short cheap carpet lay under my feet. A chest for clothes rested against the opposite wall and a small desk was next to it, ready to be used.

One window was situated to my left, the warm sun streaming through to heat the bed that lay in its path. The bed was a queen, though I still had by doubts about how comfortable Victor and I were going to be sleeping on it. Victor hogged a lot of the space, even in our king at home. I foresaw some brawls in our future about who was taking up too much space, or who was stealing whose pillow. I always ended up with the small half of the bed, if not on the floor, after our romps. Victor even kicked in is his sleep; the bedroom had always been fraught with dangers for me.

Leaving Steven at the door, I wandered around the corner to discover a small cubbyhole like bathroom. A small sink, cracked mirror, a stall shower and a white porcelain toilet, were the rooms only occupants.

I peered into the mirror, wondering just how terrible I looked. It was worse than I imagined: my hair hung in wet dreadlocks that stuck to my face and neck awkwardly, my eyes looked a raccoons and a yellow bruise covered my left temple. So basically what I looked like every other day of my life- that is if my job was a professional spelunker.

Little other furnishing decorated the sparse room, but then again, when was the army known for flowery drapes and luxurious shag carpets? Sighing, I leaned against the door jam and stared dejected at Steven and my new home. I must admit I wasn't at my most optimist place.

As is stared blankly I noticed a whole host of boxes that had been obscured by the bed. I walked around the edge of the bed, and kneeling down opened the first cardboard box. A squeal of delight escaped my lips, as I saw the contents of the box. More sequels emanated from my mouth as I ripped open the lids of the other boxes.

" Steven, you brought my books!" Cardboard flew everywhere as I delved into the boxes headfirst.

Steven laughed as he came over and sat on the bed above me, the bed sagging under his weight. If the bed sagged under Stevens 6'0 ft frame, I didn't even want to know what the bed would do under Victors' 6'7 body.

" I told the men, contrary to commons sense those books were just as necessary as the clothes and toiletries. They had to believe me, right? That _was _one of the main reasons they hired me, my previous knowledge about you, apart from my mad skills as a doctor of course."

I turned and smiled at him. " And here I thought it was based purely on your mad skills with a scalpel. Well at least I got my books and I thank you for that." I sat with my back against the bed, feet propped up and a book pressed tightly against my wet shirt. I hadn't even bothered to look and see which book I was holding, I was just glad to have something tangible from home.

Reaching down Steven plucked the book away from my chest. He held it up in the light and examined it. It was a green hardback, with black image of a child and a fawn in the woods printed on the cover. The words, Fairy Tales Every Child Should Know, were clearly legible in black bold font. The sides of the pages were yellowed with age not all of the pages were the same length, so some stuck out at oddly, like grass needing to be mowed.

I had bought the book quite recently at an old antique shop, I had a thing for the smell of leather and the old crackle of book pages. Maybe that's why Victor's age didn't bother me, I knew my age bothered him, though he would never admit it. Maybe it was the fact that I was going to die. Either way apparently he thought a 23 and a 200 hundred year old or so, didn't go together. I guess most people would agree with him, but then again-I wasn't most people.

Steven opened the book, randomly and began to read. I leaned my head back against the bed, closed my eyes and listen to his voice. His voice had a pleasant tone to it, not as deep or rough as Victors bass, but still nice.

" Chapter XXIV, Beauty and the Beast."

" Ha! "I laughed. "Its furry and me, except Victor's not going to turn into some long blond haired, blued eyed prince, whose probably obsessed with only himself. Good thing to, I never liked the princes very much in those stories, to perfect. Aladdin, the beast and Tarzan, were more my type of guys. "

" Its seems like you could have found a more happy medium between the too perfect prince and a mutant killer."

I sighed against the bed, why did Steven have to be such a fun sucker?

" Just keep reading, Mr. Debbie downer."

As he continued though, I crawled up onto the bed next to him, lying down while he sat propped up against the headboard. The carpet gave little cushion from the hard cement underneath and my butt was starting to get sore, as well as I was getting sleepy. I decided to blame it on aftershock, because usually I wasn't this mope. The pillowcase was scratchy on my face, but I didn't mind anymore, to tired.

" There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three boys and three girls. As he was himself a man of great sense, he spared no expense for their education, but provided them with all sorts of masters for their improvement. The three daughters were all handsome, but particularly the youngest: indeed she was so very beautiful that in her childhood everyone called her the Little Beauty, and being still the same when she was grown up, nobody call her by any other name, which made her sisters very jealous of her. "

As I lay there listening to the words his mouth formed, I found myself once again looking at the man laying inert on the hospital bed, his head a mass of bandages and underneath, mangled flesh.

I didn't know quite know how I felt being married to a man who enjoyed taking the life of others. Sure if you had asked me a year ago about how I felt about murders, I would have told you that they should all be sent to Texas for a quick drop and a sudden stop, but now I'm wasn't so sure, or at least about this one in particular.

His voice was fading in and out of my conscience, the story starting to meld with my dreams and I knew that I was going to be out like a light soon. His voice trailed off completely and I felt the covers slide out from under me, Steven slid my legs underneath them. The towel around my head also disappeared.

" Rest up and don't worry, I'll come wake you up for dinner. Just sleep, let your body mend itself." Stevens' soft voice floated through my dream about books, monsters and happy endings, like a narrator in a movie. I happily obeyed since the actors always end up doing what the narrator says, one way or another.

I was soaring, flying high in the air, free as a lark, hands spread wide apart. The clear blue-sky spread wide above me, arms opening invitingly called me to explore the horizons that stretched all around me. I tumbled and turned in the air, like an acrobat or stunt devil, I had no fear only the urge to go higher and faster. The air whipped at my face and my hair wrapped around my neck and face obstructing my view, but I new that I couldn't crash, for there was no ground below- only more sky to be explored. As I flew along a blue jay alighted on my shoulder. A giggled as the bird hopped around on my shoulder, pecking lightly at my ear and nose. I winced though as the bird's claws started to dig in and the weight on my shoulder suddenly grew exponentially. I cried out under the weight and I started to plummet to the ground. I screamed as the ground rushed up to meet me, and the blueness above me faded to a black mesh, looming above.

" Kat? Kat… its time for dinner." Steven loomed in the darkness above me, shaking my shoulder to wake me.

I groaned, rolled over and pressed the pillow against my face, trying to remember the fleeting feeling of pure freedom and power in the air, before he had rudely popped my fantasy.

" Go away, before I hurt you." My voice was muffled from the pillow, but even if Steven didn't get the exact words, my tone was clear- leave me alone.

The bed sagged to my right as he sat on the edge, silently.

" Victor and his team will be there, and of course the amazing gourmet food served should be enough to drag your butt out of bed." His tone was light and joking, but I could still tell that he didn't like talking about Victor. I flipped over on my back, but still kept the pillow over my face. I lay there for a minute more, allowing my body and mind to settle firmly in reality.

" I'll be out in a minute." I said, raising the pillow briefly from atop my face before covering my grinning face again.

He patted my head, stood and walked to the door, and laughing flipped the lights on. Screaming in rage I hurled my pillow at the door, before irritably stomping to the bathroom to freshen up. Stupid men, they all though they were so funny.

The walk from the room to the mess hall didn't take long. I paused at the door, letting Steven open the door for me, and headed inside to find my husband. I didn't have to search far. His large bulk, now only covered by a tank and shorts, was largely pronounced by the empty space around him. He was sitting at a table all alone- I'm sure much to his enjoyment.

As we made our way to through the line, Steven spoke.

" You know your welcome at the teams table, no one is going to bother you."

" I think wife should sit with her husband, don't you think?"

" Well if you need anything, you know where to find me." He motioned to where Marcus, Elvis and Robert sat in a corner table, laughing at something funny. Part of me thought it might be good to socialize with my team, but I would have plenty of time to do that later when Victor was gone on a mission.

" I'll be fine Steven, don't worry." I promised as I scooted away from his side and towards the empty table bereft of occupants except my husband. Steven nodded, and walked toward the group of men in the back table.

I weaved my way among the tables, but as apposed to lunch, this time the men didn't stop their conversations and stare blatantly at me, one small victory on the warpath back to normalcy. I arrived at the table and stood facing Victors broad back, wondering why he didn't turn and face me, because he obviously knew I was there. His broad shoulders were still shining slightly with sweat from the drills with his team.

I was feeling ornery, so I put on my best British accent and prepared to annoy the hell of him.

" May I join you, soldier?" I said, as I sashayed across to the other side of the table, and thumped my tray of food down on the table.

He looked up, dark eyes glinting dangerously, and his neck muscles bunched up to form knots around the base of his neck.

" That damn mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

I sat down, legs crossed, across from him and reached my hand out, almost touching his, but not quite. I didn't want to push it.

I cocked my head to the side, and batted my lashes up at him.

" I thought my mouth was one of your favorite parts of me."

" Only when its serves a different purpose." Came his silky reply. Leaning back in irritation, I smacked at his hand.

" Well! If your going to be like that, I might as well take up Sevens offer and go sit with the boys."

He gave me a look that dared me to act on my threat. I wasn't planning on leaving anyways and his glare just confirmed my idea of staying.

"Soo…" I said as I fiddled with my food, using my fork to make a river in the mash potatoes. " What cha thinken about?"

" I'm trying to remember why I'm putting up with all this shit, and not letting them kill you."

I pretended to deeply contemplate his answer, then eyes wide and index finder pointed to the sky, I had a eureka moment.

" My scintillating conversation! That must be it!"

He shook his head, in disagreement. " Highly unlikely."

I thought again for a moment, lower lip slightly pushed out, like his reply had offended me. " Well… I'm not _that _good in bed, so we can cross that off the list." He didn't reply, just considered to stare at me, humorously.

Shrugging my shoulder, I put my chin in my hands. " Seems like there's not a whole lot of good reasons to keep me around, so you might at well let them kill me and move on. Of course only after you kill them all. I mean who wants to cart around a wife who could literally explode any second? Seems like that might put a damper on _any _relationship."

He chuckled, but his eyes were deadly serious as he speared some meat with one claw before bringing it to his mouth.

" I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind."

"There is one minor problem with your plan though." I said, head down staring at my food.

" What is it? That you end up dead?" He sneered, his words with laden deeply with sarcasm.

" No, it's not that." I shook my head. " Its that the men would think that you don't protect what's yours. It would look kind of weak, wouldn't it?"

With lightning speed, which told of his animalistic reflexes, one of his hands snaked across the table and encircled my neck in a vise like grip. His claws weren't extended but they still dug into the tender skin in my neck. I didn't move, but I did swallow loudly. If the prey moved as if to flee, usually the predators attacked. The prey didn't usually win, so I remained quite still.

" You and your damn mouth." His voice was dark, husky and dangerous. He squeezed a little, applying more pressure to my neck. I'm sure enjoying the smell of fear on me spike.

He spoke slowly, sensuously. " You do make a good point- you are mine, and I don't let people take what's rightfully mine, bad for the image."

I was counting on that statement to stay true through out this new journey in our marriage. With Victor though, who knew? I knew I sure didn't.


	11. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 11**

**How many times are you going to make me say this! I don't own Victor! * sniff sniff* You're so cruel to me. **

**GypsyWitchBaby- I'm now counting on hearing reviews from both you AND your fiancé! Jk, well only if he wants too (: Glad you like their orneriness, and the Rocky bit and who doesn't love fairy tales? I love them! Love you bunches and cant wait to read your next chapter! Lupa and Victor forever! **

**MyBeauitfulEnding- the Prequel WILL come… it just might be awhile. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! You're the best! **

**RunningRiot- I'm still waiting for your review on chapter 10, I can't go on without knowing what you thought! Glad you liked Kate's feistiness and I know life is busy, so don't worry, I'm just selfishness when it comes to reviews and your very long messages! Send any music ideas my way! Love ya dear. **

**MasketRevolt- I'm so glad you liked the stitches part, and the Sunday comic's part. About Robert being gay, I don't know for sure but who knows you'll just have to wait and see! Muah ha ha! As always voice any complaints...except spelling, it's seems that can't be helped. (; **

**Kat- This must be the perfect story for you! Its like I wrote the story for you and your name! And yes I did get some sleep finally, thank you and I'm glad you loved Rocky to! **

**Ms.- 12 HOURS!!! You are my hero I barely survived 3! Then again you live in Canada and I live in Kansas, so there is some disparity. (: So glad you liked Kate! I'm always worried people don't like her. You should like this chapter because its ALL Kate and Victor. **

The cold splash of water left my face cold but clean as I looked up into the mirror from washing my face. The crack in the mirror cleaved its way straight through the middle of my reflection, leaving my reflection sliced in half. One side of my face not quite meeting up with the other side, like a messed up jigsaw puzzle. I grimaced as I reached up and drew a smiley face, Victors' trademark, in the left over steam from my shower, my very long, hot shower.

A few things had happened since dinner with Victor, not very important things, but things no the less. The General had summoned, more like asked, Victor to a meeting with the other men, so Victor wasn't going to get back until later. Steven had dropped me back off at the room and had been gracious enough to leave me alone for few hours of peaceful unpacking. It had been soothing to put things back in their place, our toothbrushes by the sink, my books by the bed, our clothes in the drawers and to hang Victor's coat on its hook. It wasn't home, but it had the things from home and I was satisfied for now. It was getting close for Victor to come home, and I was getting restless. We hadn't really had a good talk for a while, and with the events of the past few days we were due for a good hashing out. Also I had missed the crap of him. Life hadn't been to stable lately and I needed to hug something large and unmovable.

I was wrapped only in the towel from my shower, as I pattered around the small room, fidgeting with this and that, anxious and impatient for Victor. Finally in a spasm of irritation I jumped onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle of it and tried to calm my body down. I was doing my best imitation of a monk: hands out, fingers touching, eyes closed and humming softly, when I heard muffled voices out side my door. The whole buddha technique wasn't working anyways so I hopped up and ran to the door. I had been planning to throw open the door, regardless of the fact that I was wearing only a towel, but I stopped a split second before, because I recognized Victor's and Steven's voices through the wood.

Pushing my wet brown locks out of my face; I pressed my ear to the wooden door, craning to hear what they were talking about it. Immediately I could discern Victor's deep rough baritone, but I had to strain to pick up Stevens softer voice.

" Just be careful, please for her sake at least. She's still so weak, and I don't want to have to reglue her sternum, because you couldn't control yourself. So lets say no to sex till the stitches come out."

I was surprised at Stevens' audacity; here he was talking to Victor about how he should treat me, and about sex nonetheless! Victor didn't like men looking at me, much less assuming to tell him, when to sleep with me. I could picture Victor's claws extending to their fullest capacity, and his eyes morphing into black orbs, rather than their normal chocolate brown pools. I leaned in closer, to hear Victor's response.

" You may have _a _(as opposed to his five running down my back) mark on her, but if I need to make myself clearer, I will, but I don't think you would want me to do that. She's mine and you better stay the hell away from her, you've done enough damage already."

I heard no footsteps, but I could imagine Victor inching closer to Steven, likely too attack at any provocation. I listened with bated breath for Stevens' response, because he response could be fatal.

" I get the drift, just do your part to keep her safe, so just be carful…okay?"

There was a pause where I'm sure some intense glaring and posturing happened. I figured Victor's anger needed to be diffused, and his ego reaffirmed, so cracked open the door, keeping a hand on the towel wrapped loosely around me.

" Victor." I wined softly. " I want to go to bed, what's taking so long?"

They both turned from their staring match, Steven's eyes widening as he took in my towel-clad body, his hands fidgeting with his pockets. Victor's eyes on the other hand narrowed dangerously, and I knew I needed to tred lightly; cause Victor's patience was growing as thin as ice in the summer.

Through out the centuries, few facts remain the same: puppies are cute, chocolate is sent from heaven, AND men are attracted to skin. Since I am a particular smart female I decided to exploit that weakness for my own personal happiness. Mainly getting Victor away for Steven and into bed with me.

So seeing that they were both officially distracted, I turned and walked back into the room. As I turned though, I left the door innocently open. As if it were only haphazard that at the exact movement their eyes were fixed on my retreating form, I casually let my towel slide down my back, exposing my shoulders, scars and lower back. Of course though since I _am _a married woman, I grasped the towel just _before_ it fell to the ground, exposing my nakedness.

The cool air that was merging with the rooms damp air from my shower created goose bumps all down my back, making me shiver in delight. That's what Victor got for taking so long. I bet it wouldn't be long before Steven was gone and Victor was back were he belonged: with me.

When I reached the bathroom I let the towel drop to the ground and picked up a red robe Steven had given me, since they hadn't brought mine from the cabin. Synching the tie tight around my waist I reached for my bag of feminine products.

I stared at the clock hanging from a nail on the wall while I brushed my teeth vigorously, watching to see how long until Victor came barging and stomping in. It didn't take long. The minute hand had only moved a centimeter, before I heard the slam of the door. Though I didn't hear any footsteps, Victor was too well trained to make noise walking, even in the safety of our bedroom.

The toothbrush was still in my mouth when my husband leaned his massive frame up against the door jam. His eyes were darkened, not with anger since I pulled this kind of stunt regularly, but more with frustration. He peered down at me, arms crossed, and as I perused his body I could tell he was getting hungry.

" I'm impressed, less than 60 seconds." I said around a mouthful of bristles and toothpaste.

" Your really should had done that." He purred, his eyes roving over my body.

I spit into the sink, and wiped my mouth and face on a towel, before answering.

" What?" My eyes and voice pleading innocence. "I was just reminding Steven that I was yours. That's not a bad thing, right? I'm sure he's acutely aware of that fact, since _you're_ the one who gets to follow me back inside, and _he_ has to go back to his cold twin bed." I applied some moisturizer to my face and turned to face him fully, ready to take his response. Instead of getting angry, what I expected, he was studying me with an intensity that wasn't as sexual as I was used too. It was like he was thinking about what I was wearing, instead of what was underneath my clothes, very unlike Victor.

" I don't like that robe, take it off. "

Befuddled by his response, I fiddled with the sash around my waist. What did he care about my robe? Was it maybe because Steven had given it from me, and it wasn't the rainbow one from home?

" What's wrong with it?"

" Reds not your color." Was his taciturn response. He must not being telling me the whole story, because he never minded what colors I wore before. I decided to let it go, this time.

" Take it off."

I blushed hard, but obeyed; he wouldn't ask again, he would just shred it to pieces. I let the robe fall around my feet; it lay there like a red pool of blood. Clutching the porcelain sink, I restrained my instinct to flee as far away, as Victor approached me. His face twitched into a small smile, as he noticed my white knuckles gripping the sink. My mind may be thinking differently, but my body and instincts still freaked out at the sight of a very large scary man coming towards me, especially when I was naked!

Reaching me, he traced the scars on my back with one of his claws. The instruments that inflicted the wounds were now lightly caressing them. Oh joy. I shivered slightly under his touch, but didn't move away. Since I was still facing the mirror, I looked up and behind my reflection in the mirror all that I could see was Victor. I couldn't see his head though for he was too tall. It was like my face in the mirror was on a background of Victor's chest.

His voice was like soft thunder from above me.

" Untouched, untapped all those years before me, such a waste. It seems like I'm going to have to make up for others lost opportunities." He was nearly purring with delight. I turned to face him, slightly irritated at his presumption.

"Its not like I was throwing myself at every warm blooded male and they all rejected me. I never found one I wanted… until now of course. "

As I looked up into Victor's eyes, their intensity was enough to make me blush. He chuckled and pressed his chest against me; so that I was almost bode backwards against the sink, his arms guards on either side of me, preventing escape.

" Shower first." I pleaded, since I could still smell stale sweat on him.

Growling loudly he shoved me out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. A minute later I heard the water turn on. I laughed as I crawled into bed, curling up into a ball, hoping I didn't have to wait long. He didn't keep me waiting. My breath had just started to calm down when the door opened again and Victor's wet naked form emerged. I screamed as he leapt the six feet separating us in one fluid pounce.

I squirmed around under him, trying not to get squashed. It was like being trapped under the butt of an elephant, you're not going anywhere unless the elephant lets you.

" Let the wild rumpus begin!" I panted as his chest expelled the air out of my lungs. He shifted his weight a little allowing me some more breathing room, but still stayed crouched over me.

" You and your stupid book references." He said, as he grasped a chunk of my hair in one of his hands, pulling it back to expose my throat.

" I'm surprised, I didn't think that Where the wild things are, was in your repertoire of books." I chucked, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingering the base of his heard where his hair curled a little bit. "I guess that mean I'm max and you're the monster. Does that mean I'm king?" I said laughing at the though of me being king over Victor.

" Only until I eat you." Victor said as he nipped lightly at my exposed throat, not quite drawing blood though thankfully.

" But they don't eat Max, they let him go!" I protested.

" Not this monster."

Squealing like a girl, I rolled around trying to escape his grasp and kicking with my legs at his stomach. Even my hardest kicks were feathery touches against his rock layers of muscles. Growling playfully back, he rolled over, but kept a hold of me so that I landed on his chest. I still kept pestering him, trying to punch him until his hands deflected mine and using my legs to push away from him.

Victor was just now learning to let me pretend to fight back; it had taken him awhile to overcome his natural instinct to rip my guts out. He had been threatened and hurt for so long he didn't even understand pretend fighting. All he saw was someone attacking him, and when you attacked him, you ended up dead. Though I still had to be wary of his limits, some words and actions were still too much, and I would end up shoved against the wall or in some other painful position that would remind me to be more carful next time.

For now though, we were just enjoying each other's company. I sat on his stomach, legs straddling his waist, his hands rubbing my thighs. I attacked him again, like a newborn cub might pester his parents, not able to cause harm, just to being annoying. I romped around him on my hands and knees, nudging him with my head, nuzzling against his chest. Growling he flipped me over, pinning my on my back. Apparently he was fed up with my pretend playing and he wanted something a little more substantial.

"Hold still, or you'll end up hurt."

I squirmed even more, just to irritate him, flailing with my arms at his face trying to scratch him.

" Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass? Why can't you just do what your told?"

" Well living with you isn't always a picnic either." I spat back.

He extended his claws menacing.

" BUT… its _does_ come with big perks." I traced my hand down his stomach towards his lower parts, teasing him with my touch and loving the feeling of his bulging muscles under my hands.

" Always the little fighter, aren't you? Well its no use fighting against me, you won't win, no matter how tempting you look doing it." His eyes trailed over my body, leaving goosebumps were ever they roved.

Still squirming, I spoke. " Admit it though, you like I that I'm not some barefoot pregnant wife, who never questions anything you say, you like it that I'm the _one_ person who fights back.

" Just as long as that feistiness doesn't over rule your common sense." He said as he again lowered his head to lap at my stitches. The feeling of his rough tongue on me, kept my mind occupied for quite some time until he spoke.

" Mortality doesn't become you." He said as his tongue swept back and forth over my chest. I'm sure that the stitches were an every constant reminder of how fragile I was, and how much durable he was.

Slowly I ran my arms over his arms, shoulders and hesitantly to his face, smiling when he let me touch his face. I rubbed my fingers against his lamb chops, loving their roughness.

" Not of all us are nearly immortal."

" Nearly?" His voice lowered an octave dangerously. I wasn't scared, yet.

"Well I don't think even _you_ could live without your head, not that I'm considering testing out the theory."

"I'll have to keep an eye on you in the night, make sure your not running off to grab a butcher knife." His lips had now abandoned my chest and were now making there was to my neck. I focused on not hyperventilating.

" Don't worry, I don't think I'll find a partner in crime in the lunch guy… what's his face…hmm.. Charlie! Anyways, I don't think he likes me at all." Talking about Charlie reminded me about his and Victor's strange interaction at lunch earlier today.

" What was up with him and you at lunch?"

" I just figured out his secret."

" Secret?" I questioned.

" He's a mutant, just like me." He ginned wickedly exposing his fangs. " Well… maybe not _just_ like me."

" Oh." I was at a loss for words, after learning Charlie's secret.

Victor continued talking.

" If for some reason you need something and I'm not there, go to him. He knows I know about him, and he's obligated to me or else I'll just tell the General and I'm sure he doesn't want to become the next experiment."

" Speaking of the General, what's the plan, big bad wolf? Are we going to huff and puff their house of straw down, and feast on the bacon tomorrow for breakfast?" I chuckled, knowing that Victor would appreciate my dark humor.

He rolled back over on his back, and I crawled off his chest and snuggled against his side, pressing my cold body against his hard warm one. When he spoke I could feel it rumbled through him.

" Contrary to the evidence, I have developed some patience in the last 200 years or so."

" Then what happened to the guy in the hospital with half a face missing?" I dared only to speak in a hushed whisper.

" I didn't say it was perfect. " His tone was light and untroubled, like his actions held little power over his mood.

" What happened?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something too terrible.

" Nothing big, the chains that they had me in to begin with weren't as strong as they thought. It was his own fault he got to close. The General should be kissing his feet, since the Generals face should have been the one underneath my claws, not his. He just had to play the hero and paid for it." He chuckled. " I bet he wont try it again though."

" I'm glad your okay of course, but I still feel sad for the kid." I said mournfully.

Victor snorted in derision.

" You and your constant need to sympathize with others." He made it sound like a bad thing.

" You got all parts of me, when you married me. Like it or not, your stuck with me and my feelings." I smiled.

" Apparently though some parts of you are off limits tonight." He was eyeing me again, and I was starting to get nervous because Steven was right I didn't know how much I could take tonight from Victor, but also a part of me didn't care.

" Says the doctor, not the wife."

" Regardless it doesn't mean your sleeping clothed, you'll never sleep clothed as long as I'm alive and I plan to around till the turn of the century -if not longer. "

I tickled his stomach and once again we were back to fighting.

"Don't test me woman." He snarled and promptly pinned me under him, where I had no chance of moving, not like I the odds were good to begin with.

When I finally exhausted my stores of energy fighting him, I lay limply against his chest, his hands running up and down my lower back and backside, his claws tracing my scars again. Eyes closed, I listened to the steady beat of his heart beneath me.

I was pleasantly surprised about how long Victor had let me pester him, and especially that he hadn't pushed for more. Maybe I had tiered him out. Yeah right. I think he was just being gracious, and for once in his life thoughtful of someone else's needs.

His arms pinned my to his chest, as I lay next to him and my hands roamed over his chest. He still smelled like pines, even though we had been out of the woods for days. I loved that smell it was his smell. My eyes fluttered dangerously close to sleep, and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. I always fell asleep first and tonight was no different. The moonlight ladies came on wild horses for me, while Victors glowing eyes were still burning above me, like light house beacons showing me the way into my dreams.

I woke to mumbling and snarls. Still half dead with sleep, I raised my head up from my pillow and gazed around. Victor was on the other side of the bed and he was rolling around, and his hands were attacking imaginary enemies. In a word, I was in deep dog doo doo if I got in his way or near him. His claws could slice me open; he probably wouldn't even wake up or notice as I lay dying.

Quietly and quickly I slipped out of bed and fell to the floor, like a solider under fire. I rolled under the bed, and lay there with the rough carpet against my naked body. His growls above increased in tempo and with a final crescendo roar that shook the room, it ended. The room lay silent for a heartbeat, before the bed creaked as Victor moved above me.

" Come out come out where ever you are, for I smell the blood of an English woman …" His singsong tone was musical and light, but I could hear the command underneath. I rolled out from under the bed before he said that he was going to crush my bones into bread.

On my knees beside the bed I spoke. " Now who's the one with the book references? And why do all of the references have monsters in them? Is there some pattern that I should pick up on and learn from?"

As I climbed back under the covers next to him, the tears started coming. I don't know why I started to cry, but with all the stress and worry built up from the day and then with Victor's nightmare, it just all had me a bit frazzled and on edge. I sniffled against his chest and his hands roamed over my body, while I calmed down.

I cried, he hummed, I slept and I'm sure he plotted the bloodshed of many, for tomorrow was a fresh day.

**The Clever Blond, ShikaKibaShinioGal, Sera 22 and GhostAuthor, where are you??? Should I call the cops, and send out a search team? I have missed your lovely typed words and wish to hear from you again! **


	12. Are you worried now?

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own Victor; I'm just fooling around with him in my imagination. This chapter is just sort of filler; I wanted to hurry things along so we can get to the good stuff! **

**GypsyWitchBaby****- I'm so glad Brett loved the " Where the Wild things are," quote! Glad you guys liked all their interactions. Can't wait to read more of your story, my dear pen pal! **

**LiveFreeDieWell- ****More is on the way, so keep reviewing!**

**ShikaKibaShinoGa****l- I'll make sure to call Nightcrawler! About Steven: I know that he is irritating but he serves a purpose, and who knows maybe in the sequel I'll kill him off for you. (:**

**MyBeautifulEnding****- Yup! My Victor hums and I must say he is mighty good at it to.(: **

**Ms****- ****"why-do-I-have-this-strange-unknown-feeling-and-want-to-save-this-girl-without-a-reason?" Is the best comment I've every heard! You crack me up! **

**Fire black dragon and Aidanlinore****- Yeah two new friends, thanks for commenting! **

**RunningRiot- ****I look forward to your comments everyday, dear! Your such a great encouragement. **

**MaskedRevolt****- I love the ideas, your so sweet! Look for them in the sequel, but don't get your hopes up to much, cause we still have to finish this one AND do a prequel! So who knows when I'm going to get to the sequel! **

" VICTOR!" I screamed his name as loud as my lungs aloud, my voice slightly cracking at the end. He had better go and hide like a rat, I thought, cause I was spitting mad and I wanted to hit something, namely _him. _Sometimes I wished that I _could _actually hurt him, it would be a lot more satisfying when we fought.

Here I was in bed _alone_, a crime in and of its self, waking up thinking I was back on the plane strapped to a gurney and Victor in a cage, ready to be dissected and dismembered by nameless evil men. Not the way I like to wake up in the mornings, and Victor had done this to me, sneaking off in the early morning hours and just when I thought he had begun to think of other peoples feelings, he had to go and crush my hesitant hope before its even blossomed. At least he was consistently a jerk, if that counted for anything, and in my book it didn't, it just made you more of a jerk.

Here I was looking scrumptious, all sleepy eyed, naked, and hair springing in every direction, and I sat in bed _alone_. Was that conceited to say about yourself? Oh well. Victor, true to his word had made sure that all vestiges of clothing were stripped from my body, like they were personally offensive to him, before we fell asleep in a tangle of arms, legs and hair, the hair mostly belonging to me.

Victor always complained about my long hair getting everywhere: in his face, toothbrush, the shower drain and his clothes. It was like my hairs were tiny skinny ninja's, able to scale the tallest wall and infiltrate the tightest of facilities. I never knew how they did it, but they were the masters and I didn't question their abilities. I knew though that he loved running his big hands through its curly, unmanageable mass, and getting a good handful to hold on to while he pulled me closer. I know I sure liked it.

As I was still stewing in hatred and revengeful plans, like going and getting a certain butcher knife for the kitchen and stabbing Victor, Steven barged in the door, eyes wide and face flushed like he had been running from a giant man eating toy poodle with purple fuzzy hair.

" Kate! Kate, What's wrong, are you hurt? " He panted, hands on his knees, head between his legs as he tried to grasp his breath, sucking in air like a lawyer pinned in a corner of his own lies.

I sat up in bed, though I made sure to keep the covers over my breasts. Didn't want any more trouble between Vic and Steven, more for my sake though, I was getting to the point where I didn't much care what Victor did to Steven, apart from kill him of course. I didn't want Victor being any more angry or cranky than normal.

" You should work out more, you look pathetic." He looked kind of ridiculous, heaving and panting.

He looked up and glared at me. I almost laughed, his glare was like looking into the face of a baby bunny compared to Victors deadly gaze, which could cut you into tiny slices. I just couldn't take Steven seriously when he tried to be mad.

" I thought you were in trouble and you mock me?" He looked rather offended for my taste. I wasn't that mean.

" Sue me." I said sarcastically, as I flopped back onto the pillows, trying to inhale as much of Victor's left over scent from last night, and forget that I had to deal with Steven for the day, while Victor, I presumed, trained and worked out the kinks with his team for the upcoming mission.

" Why were you screaming then?" He queried.

" Because I woke up alone, and when you're married that's a big deal!" I rolled around on the bed to illustrate my point. How hard was it for Steven to get it through his thick skull that I missed my husband next to me when I woke up?

Straightening up Steven looked at me, with slight reproach in his blue eyes. Still grumpy and irritated and not wanting to looking into Stevens eyes, I flung the covers back over my head as if the layers of cloth could stop time from moving forward. I lay under them, looking at the light that filtered through the stitches of the fabrics, until I heard Steven footsteps getting louder as he walked towards me.

I peeked my head out from under my molehill of blankets, and perceived Steven standing next to the bed holding my nightgown that had been on the ground, where Victor had thrown it after he had peeled it off me. As I studied it more closely I noticed that there were a large number of tears in it that I hadn't noticed last night.

" That was my favorite one!" I yelped in anger, as I snatched the piece of garment from Stevens' hands. I examined the soft floral garment, sticking my fingers through the holes and tried to see if it was salvageable. I think its life expectancy had run its course. Damn, Victor and his claws, this was not making my mood towards him any better.

Since I had been intent on my dilapidated nightgown, I missed Stevens face turning the shade of a tomato, and a light sheen breaking out on his freckled forehead.

" What did he do to you last night?" His voice was soft and strained, like someone was twisting his arms in a painful position.

I blushed slightly, as I figured out what Steven talking about, he thought that Victor had slept with me last night.

" Nothing, Steven. I promise, I'm fine. You can even check the stitches if you want to." I said, lowering the blankets around me.

Apparently my reassurance wasn't working on him, because he still looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

I reached out my hand to Steven, trying to wipe away his unfounded fears about my safety. Seriously he was only one here that had hurt me recently! People just liked to blame Victor, because he was tall, big, creepy and a mutant. Steven recoiled away from my touch like it was venomous, and continued to stare at the nightgown in my lap, hands clenched by his side.

" What if I told the General, I needed you away from Victor for your own safety." He sounded serious and that's what had me worried. Steven wouldn't do that to me, or would he? I knew he was jealous, but was he stupid enough to take me away from Victor? I hoped not, for everyone sakes.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. When a man like Victor sees something he wants, he gets it, no matter the cost and he doesn't loosen his grip. Ever."

" Apparently he got what he wanted from you." Stevens' eyes were dark as ink with anger and his tone was honeyed covered with scorn.

" No I _gave _it to him. I would have it no other way, you know that." I was stern and firm for I wouldn't let Steven have the satisfaction of knowing how much his flippant words had hurt me. Did he really think I gave into Victor that easy, after what he had done to me in the past?

From my position in bed I could see the sun, and judging from how stinking high it was in the sky, that I had slept in quite awhile. I was hungry, which never helped anyone's mood, so I decided to skedaddle Steven out so I could get dressed and the day could start. The sooner it started the sooner it would end, and Victor and I would be back in bed.

Breakfast was sub par: cereal, not even the sugary kind that I liked but that whole wheat crap, dry toast and diluted orange juice. Seems like the well rested bird doesn't get the biscuits and gravy, only cereal, but I would rather sleep in and eat relatively alone, than have to battle my way through another breakfast with Victor and the men staring at me.

Steven didn't have much of a plan for the day, and all I knew is that I wanted to watch Victor train with his team for a while. You know, see how my man was holding up against the young pups.

Like spectators at a baseball game, Steven and I sat above the training grounds. The grounds were in a large, open feeling buildings full of windows and all sorts of machines for working out, complete with a jogging track for the second level, but the first level was still visible while you worked out.

We sat on the track: arms threaded through the guardrails and our legs hanging over the edge, letting them swim in the empty space. Victor and his team, Marcus included, were below.

It had only taken me the attention span of a gnat to find Victor from among, even with them all being dressed alike, he stood a head taller than anyone. Like GI Joe action figures they dashed around beneath us, wearing green cargo pants and white undershirts. I studied their movements and realized that they were doing some sort of exercise where you ran through an obstacle course, which consisted of flying objects trying to hit you, rubber bullets being shot at you from snipers above, and large boulder type things that you had to climb over. Then to top it off, there was a shooting range competition, you had to get 3 out of 5 bull's eyes with your heart beating out of your chest and your hands shaking violently.

Child's play for Victor: he easily scaled the walls and destroyed the snipers guns, even though the rubber bullets bounced off him, harmless as snowflakes. Snarling, he leapfrogged over the obstructions in a single leap, and as I watched he settled into the shooting range part of the exercise .

Shooting wasn't Victor's forte, he preferred hands on killing, but I wasn't surprised when his first shot was dead center, as well as the second one. It all seemed a bit too easy for him, so I decided to make it a little harder for him. I leaned over the edge of the railing, as he prepared the gun for the third shot and if he made it, which I would bet my arm it would be, then he would have a perfect score. We couldn't have that, could we now? Have to bring the man down to reality, however short the fall.

So just before my husband pulled the trigger, I whistled the last few notes of Sweet Baby James, the song he had hummed to me last night after his nightmare.

The instant the notes had escaped my mouth, he fired. The shot didn't even hit the target board, but flew way right. I chuckled softly to myself and grinned at Steven, who was also trying to not to bust a gut.

" I'm so going to pay for that later, but it was so worth it." I chuckled again to Steven. He looked peeved, when I said that I was going to pay, but he didn't understand how Victor worked, or how he doled out punishment. The punishments could range from, a scratch or him depriving me of sex for a week, though it was rarely the latter except if I really ticked him off and he wanted to see me to beg. I hoped it was just a scratch.

When I looked down again, Victor was on his feet and was heading towards us, an evil look full of mischief and indignation plastered on his handsome face. Even though we sat a whole story higher than him, I felt my tummy tighten and spasm a little in worry about what Victor had in mind for my punishment, for making him look incompetent in front of the other man.

Victor crossed about half the distance between us, before the General, who was sitting in a lounge chair watching, called him back into formation.

" Good shot honey!" I yelled down at him.

I smiled wide and waved cheekily at him, from my nice safe perch above. Might as well milk it for all it's worth, since I was already in trouble. He snarled back, and once again my stomach contracted in dread, but he followed orders, always the good solider, and returned to the group.

The exercises and drills went on for another hour, and since we didn't have anything better to do, Steven and I just watched them, and talked to each other. The topics didn't stray any deeper than the surface level, for which I was thankful, though Steven did ask about how Victor and I ended up married, and with great skill and tact I skirted around that dastardly topic. I hoped my red herring story about the drunken man in the bar would keep him mind preoccupied for a while, and he would stay away from touchy subjects, like how Victor and I met. It worked marvelously, his mind latched on to the story like a starving leech on a fat man, and I relaxed and went back to enjoying studying Victor as he worked his fine body into a sweat.

The next week melded together into one big fat, sticky popsicle puddle. The nights were Victor and my time, but in the morning he was gone and I only saw him again at lunch and dinner. What a great marriage we had going. The cycle of rotation started with my team, and I easily feel into a comfortable pattern for each of them.

Steven and I were amiable enough, though an undercurrent of tension still smoldered unresolved, due to the fact that he implanted a device that could kill me in my heart.

Elvis, the mammoth ginger, was my favorite. His wry sense of humor, resounding laugh, and easy, confident personality soon became my fix of normality and joy for the week. He also shared my passion for the water, so our days together were designated pool days.

When it was Charlie's, the cook, day to " watch" me we spent the hours in the kitchen working and preparing meals. Since I wasn't a bad cook, and stillness didn't bother me, the hours that I spent cutting vegetables were rather enjoyable. Though Charlie and I relationship hadn't progressed past the stage of indifferent looks and him being a tight-lipped grump, they hadn't gotten worse either. Especially since I hadn't ratted him out to Marcus about how he let his giant mutt of a dog in the kitchen while we worked with the food.

Robert was nice enough, but he worked a lot so I mainly spent the days curled up in a sunny corner, wrapped in blankets and reading a good book.

The only day of the week that I didn't look "forward" to was the day that I had to spend chained to the side of Marcus. He was always the picture of a good solider, his politeness never faltering, but for some reason I felt like it was just some façade, a mask pulled over my face. Like the closest I ever got to see the real Marcus Steele was that day he kidnapped me, and I woke up with his hands pinning me down. I never mentioned my odd inklings to Victor, though, it seemed trivial and girlish since Marcus hadn't done anything wrong.

My body was healing quite nicely and in a few more days Steven planned on taking out those disgusting stitches. I still ached when I got out of bed every morning, and pain still periodically racked my body, if I move to quickly or made a sudden movement. Victor eyed my like I was going to collapse any minute though.

Soon enough though the day that I had been subconscious dreading, arrived without out my permission. It was the night before Victor left for his and his team's first mission, to do God knows what, though I was sure it be bloody. We lay in bed quietly, one of his hairy arms around my shoulders and I lay pressed close to his side, my hands fiddling with his other hand, that was draped over his stomach. My spindly fingers seemed like the stems on cherries as I lightly traced up and down Victor's large digits and then carefully to the talons that curved downward.

I'm sure he could smell my apprehension, I just wondered if he knew it was about him leaving tomorrow. It wasn't so much that I knew I would be alone, with no protection from Victor, but I was worried for him. If he was going to behave well, and not get all the soldiers killed. Most importantly though was if he was going to come back to me in one piece. I knew it was stupid at this point of our relationship to be worried about him getting hurt, but It was one of though things that no matter how much I saw him heal after getting hurt, my gut reaction would always be to worry about his safety.

" You smell like a every other whore I've fucked when you're scared. Either you stop worrying or I'm going to treat you like I did those bitches."

Translation: Tell me what's worrying you. I know it's hard, don't beat yourself up; it took me awhile to figure him out too. I stopped toying with his hand, and moved my way up along his hand and arms, not looking at his eyes while I spoke.

" Yeah I'm worried… about you leaving tomorrow."

He shifted from his back to his side, taking his arm away, using it to press me to his chest.

" No one will touch you once I'm gone."

I nuzzled my face against his chest, and smiled even though he couldn't see it.

" I wasn't worried about that, silly. I'm scared about you…" I paused in embarrassment, not sure if I wanted to continue. Victor's slight rumble from his beneath his chest, made me think maybe I should. "…About you not coming back."

He snorted and chuckled. " You've already been sliced and diced and you're worried about the man who can't be killed. Seems like I'm going to have convince you of my strength, since apparently you think a little bullet could take me away from you."

He was quickly on top of me, pinning me to the bed before I would move. With one hand, he grasped both of mine and pinned them firmly above my head. Chuckling I squirmed under his grasp.

" Hey! Are you planning on breaking the rules? I wont tell Steven if you don't." I wasn't doing anything wrong but I felt like a teenager sneaking off for a rendezvous with her boyfriend, not a wife sleeping with her husband.

I gasped a little through my teeth, when his clamp on my hands began to be painful. He loosened his grip accordingly and looked down at me pitifully.

" Stop worrying, I don't want or need it. You on the other hand, have me worried every time you step outside."

" It's not my fault I have big feet, I get it from my dad. Somewhere in the womb his genes hijacked my moms and I ended up like him mostly.

" Thankfully your not exactly like him, if you were I wouldn't be doing this." He lowered his head to my mouth, though his tongue only explored mine for a moment, before trailing down to my neck scraping my arteries with his fangs. I shuddered, wanting to touch him back, to feel his face, but his hands kept me securely locked in place.

" Let me go, please." I pleaded.

" Still worried about tomorrow?" He continued downwards with his exploration of my body. I didn't respond, except to subconsciously arch into his touch, but then again that was all the answer Victor needed. He could already smell my body's physical reaction to his touch, and Victor wasn't one to withhold.

" No!" I moaned, " I'm not worried, go die for all I care, now let me touch you."

" You telling me what to do woman?" His mouth was now at my belly, and I couldn't hold still, but no matter how much I bucked and squirmed underneath him, I couldn't loosen my hands.

" No, jerk! I love you, now let me go!"

He stopped moving, and looked up from between my legs. I sucked in long slow breath. In the months we had been married, neither one of us had said we loved each other. It had made sense in the beginning since I _hadn't _loved my husband, but as my feelings had grown for him, I had just been too scared. The few times I had tried to say I love you Victor had freaked out.

I didn't move as he inched up towards me on his elbows, but kept my eyes focused on the ceiling above me, counting the tiles one by one until Victor's face loomed over mine, blocking my view of the ceiling.

" I love you and I know that you love me to, whether you say it or not."

" I could still hurt you, whether I love you or not."

" Sometimes the people you love the most, are the ones you hurt the most."

He didn't answer me, but he released my hands, and with a primeval growl he cut off any further talking between us by kissing me so thoroughly that my toes curled in delight. Maybe tomorrow would be okay after all.


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Dear Readers****: With wet hair and sore eyes I am writing to you, and only by the love of a few select readers (You know who you are.) am I even posting this chapter tonight, but because your guy's amazing encouragement here it is. Though after you read it, you might think differently about wanting me to post it. I'm sorry about no little notes of thanks or love ( Ms- I know how you love them) , but I must sleep. There is an important announcement, I have written a new story, " An afternoon interview with Victor Creed." I was having a hard time getting to know Victor, so I decided to sit him down and have a hear to heart. I am also planning on interviewing Kate and Steven so be on the look out for new chapters under Victor's interview. Also Masked Revolt gave me the great idea of having you guys come up with some questions that you want to ask Steven and Kate! So if you want your name mentioned in the next interview and your questions voiced, feel free to send them my way! **

**Love Always, Bookdreamer **

**Special thanks to the new readers: Bre- Wolf666, ghost partayy, Phenomenon 1, Sm3llyCat, Thalaba, JLBowes and pinkphoenixe. **

**Chapter 13**

The sun, pulled my Apollo on his chariot, warmed my body with its golden rays. It always helps to be kidnapped to a warm place, not like you usually have a choice.

I lay poolside on a faded, rickety chair reclining and enjoying the sun's warmth. I had never been down south, and I was enjoying it. I had only wormed out of Robert that we were based somewhere in South Carolina, so I didn't quite know _where _in South Carolina I was, but I wasn't to worried. So I was inhaling all of warm South Carolina air, before Victor took me back home to Canada. Or that is what I told myself would happen once the government got done with us. In reality though, I had no guarantee that they wouldn't just kill me, and lock Victor up once he had served his purpose. Having an unlimited supply of lives, Victor made quite a soldier, and a very appealing toy for the army to own.

But I wasn't going to think about that right now, I was going to focus on not getting sunburn and relaxing. Leaning to my right, I snatched a bottle of sunscreen from a glass table and started applying it liberally to my legs. They were as pasty as flour after living in Canada for a while; I knew that I was going to cook like a frog if I didn't keep covered up. Though my legs were bare, I wore a shirt over my bikini top. Not just for modesty but also when you had 5 scars on your back, and a row of stitches down your front, you aren't really looking to show anything off.

It had been a week since Victor and his team had left for their mission, and I was going bonkers. All I could think about was him, and the absence of him near me. I missed his hands. Rough, calloused and beaten over decades of use, but I missed those deadly weapons, for there were magic in his fingertips, brining out feelings in me like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. His rough finger tips exploring my body, light touches that would occasionally bite rough little nips. I even missed the pain.

Pain was apart of life and love, and the sooner you settled yourself with that fact, the more eager you become to embrace life, both the pain and pleasure that came from true living. Never did I feel more alive and free than when I was with Victor, for both pain and pleasure came hand in hand with him. There was freedom that came from belonging. You could stop being afraid of falling, when you're held securely. You become free to fly. Anyways two is better than one, who wants to fly along? For the true joys of life should always be shared.

During the days my emotions had ranged from debilitating worry to intense boredom. Sometimes raging outbursts of anger too, but so far my 'team' had put up with my mood swings and left me to figure myself out, for which I was very grateful.

Over the week I had spent with my team, they had begun to trust me, only a little but still I was happy. Instead of freaking out when I was out of their sight for a millisecond, they let me walk around alone sometimes.

And I planned on using this newfound privilege as much as possible. I leaned over to the chair next to me, where Elvis's white belly lay exposed and gleaming like a whale beached on the dry sand. He had a day old newspaper over his face, and headphones covered his ears, I could hear the beat of a bass thumping out from them.

" Elvis…? I tried a louder tone. " Elvis!" Stirring he flailed around, until the newspaper fell off and landed on the ground. When his eyes finally focused on me, I tried again to talk to him. "Elvis, I'm going to go get something to eat in the kitchen." I tried to stay patient though I was getting irritated.

Still groggy from the warm cocoon of sleep and sun, Elvis mumbled his consent and went back to sleeping.

Gingerly I rose from my seat and started looking around for my shorts. As I scrounged around on the floor I belatedly realized that I had left them in our room. It wasn't worth going all the way back to the room, when my destination: the kitchen was closer anyways. Grumbling I headed to the kitchen barelegged.

I had almost arrived when a group of laughing soldiers rounded the corner, their dog tags flashing like fire in the mid day sun, with Byron leading the way. They slowed, staring at my bare legs as we passed each other, and cat calls and whistles emanated from inside the group. After Byron and my first episode, Marcus thought it would be better if he be relieved of his post on my team. I was wonderfully thankful because I knew that I would have ended up punching him or at least siccing Victor on him, if I had to spend a whole day out of every week with him. Every time we saw each other though, he purposing made a point to do something irritating: whistling, winking at me or just being a pest.

Head held high, I looked disdainfully down at them and prayed that I wasn't blushing. As they rounded the corner behind me, I sneaked a peek back to see if they were really gone. That hall was empty behind me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. With my head still turned, I ran into something large and hard. I spun my head around and found that I had run into Marcus's chest. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Chuckling softly, he gripped my arms and pushed me off of him. He was wearing a solid blue t-shirt and a pair of kaki pants, and the smell of bleach was pervasive. I hedged away from him, not wanting his clammy hands touching any part of me. No matter how nice he acted towards me, our first meeting: him jamming the butt of a gun into my skull and then holding me down while I screamed for Victor, would always tinge any friendly feelings I had for him, deservedly so.

" Sorry Marcus, I wasn't watching were I was going." I mumbled, trying to extricate myself from his personal space, while not seeming too rude.

" Just pay better attention, don't want to lose you. Not after all the work we put in to finding you." He laughed to himself like he had said something witty. I just found it offensive that he could laugh about abducting me and Victor, how could he ever imagine that I would find his tasteless jokes funny? My hands itched to hit something, but I kept them pinned stubbornly at my side.

Nodding his head, like a bird bobbing up and down on a twig, Marcus eyed me, a slight smile on his lips.

I studied him back. Though I didn't like Marcus, I wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't good looking. Not my type, but still very handsome. He stood a good head taller than me, but then again everyone stood a head taller than me. He shoulders and upper body were well packed with muscles, and his dark brown hair that was cut into short buzz accentuated his robins egg blue eyes. His eyes seemed sad, I don't know why but there was always a dull hue to them, like an oil shine over glassy water. They were like the shadow underneath a boat at sea, filled with foamy yellow speckles and mist. His skin was clear and pale, unmarked, unlike Steven's freckled one.

Shuddering slightly from his piercing gaze I fled down the hallway and to safety, not looking back to see if the creepy man's eyes followed my hasty retreat.

Something wonderful reached my nose, even before the kitchen was in sight. I couldn't place the smell, but I definitely remembered it from somewhere. I followed my nose and hurried my pace. I reached the kitchens' white doors soon. Why did all kitchen doors have little round windows in them? Maybe if I were a chef I would know, but all I knew is that they made great doors to spy on people through. Standing on my tiptoes I peered through the glass and into the large industrial kitchen.

Charlie's gleaming chocolate head was sprinkled in a nice coating of what looked like powder sugar, like its had snowed on him, and he paced in between tables grabbing bowls, spoons, stirring and tasting things in no particular order His brow was squished together like an accordion, and his mouth moved silently like he was talking to himself. There was also a pink glob of something smeared on his nose and his hands.

His giant mutt of a dog, Lola, lay in a corner, staring amusedly at her master, as he had a conniption fit. Her mangled ears perked up though, as her somber brown eyes found mine through the glass, and her short tail gave one thump of recognition on the hard tile.

Apparently the ginger bread man had flown the coup, that or his cooking mojo had left him, because cooking for Charlie wasn't going very smoothly today. I decided that he must need my magical hands. So I shoved my way through the swinging doors and entered the dastardly kitchen fully prepared to do battle with whatever culinary creature had revolted against Charlie's iron handed rule.

Charlie's back was turned to me, as I waited hands on hips till he realized my presence. Lola's perked ears were my give away, and he spun to face me. Surprise and irritation were written plainly on his face, his chocolate eyes, that were framed with thick eyelashes any girl would die for, narrowed dangerously as he spoke.

" Shit! What are you doing in here, Kate? Your were supposed to be with Elvis!"

Squaring my shoulders, I faced him back, not liking the tone he was taking or the language for that matter.

" I was, but I got hungry. What's wrong? Did something explode or just more of your poor cooking skills?"

" No, nothing happened, now get out!" He headed towards me. His sticky hands outreached towards me, ready to shove me out the way I came. Just before his food covered hands found me I ducked under his arms and scampered to the right, looking around for whatever he was hiding.

I found only a pile of dishes, dirty bowels and spoons and an unrecognizable mass of goop on the floor. The pink layer on top of the mass looked vaguely like cake.

I turned and looked back at him quizzically. " This is what you were hiding? A pile of goop and pink stuff?"

Seemingly defeated he leaned against the counter, and threw the towel that was over his shoulder on to the ground.

" Damn, It was supposed to be your birthday cake, but I kind of tripped." He stared petulantly at the remnants of cake on the ground at our feet.

My mind raced a little at his words. My birthday? It was February already? Dang, that meant I was 24. I guess it had been late January when we had been taken, but February 4 sure had snuck up on me. I was getting old! Well compared to Victor, I wasn't. It would take another 10 years before I even caught up with apparent age. Though his real age was much larger than his apparent 35 ish years. I did always have a thing for older men, though not many 35 year olds had Victor's muscle mass to fat ratio. I wondered if Victor had remembered. I wondered if he even knew my birthday, since we hadn't been married a year. Even If he did know, I mustn't get my hopes up that he would do something special, or even mention it. Then again it was like Victor to know more about his targets than was normally needed. But all this thinking and worrying was for next February, since it didn't apply to this birthday, for he wasn't even here.

" Well, it seems the best I can do since I ruined the surprise it help you make a decent cake. Better yet, a cake I will like to eat." I said.

" I don't need your help. Anyways it's your birthday." He moved over the sink and grabbed a sponge, and started in on the clean up of the small hill of smashed cake.

" I know, but I'm done roasting in sun, and I want to lick the bowel." I pleaded, not wanting to be sent back to the snoring Elvis.

" Fine," He threw me a white apron. " But if you complain about my choice of music, I'll kick you out." I quickly nodded my assent, and he so he leaned over and cranked up the dial on an old boom box. Bon Jovi's scratchy voice squalled out over the overused speakers, and to Charlie's apparent surprise I started singing along. After tying the apron in the back, I motioned for him to throw me the bad of sugar, still singing. I loved sugar, and frosting. The sole purposed I worked out was so then I could come home and eat more sugary foods without ballooning about like a blimp.

Lola padded over to us, and I reached down patting her on the crown of her head. I crooned the words to her, until she turned, ears down as if trying to shut out my terrible singing, and trotted back to her corner.

" I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or

Alive!"

I hummed along to Charlie's music, some of it familiar, others not so much, but at all times I concentrated on NOT thinking about Victor, or my birthday. Maybe the day would go quicker that way.

XXXXXXXXXX

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The team yelled in unison, as I rounded the corner of the dinning hall, on my way to dinner. I must have feigned surprise well enough, because no one suspected anything. So as long as Elvis and Charlie could keep a straight face, no one's feelings would get hurt. Marcus was absent, though I wasn't sad. He must have had work to do.

After I patiently sat through one the most off key renditions of happy birthday, we ate and then moved on the cake. With a little input from yours truly, the pink frosting was gone, and in its place was a white cake with chocolate frosting.

Charlie served us all our cake, and we munched happily away, making quite a dent into the cake. Elvis looked up at me, with a bit of frosting hanging from the side of his mouth.

" So are you going to tell us how old your are?" He asked quizzically.

Steven elbowed him in the side. " Don't you know that your not supposed to ask a lady her age?"

" I'm hardly a lady, Steven, and Elvis I am turning 24. So I'm not quite old enough to care." I scooped up another piece of cake from the platter and continued eating.

Steven put his plate down, and pulled out a box that had been hidden behind his chair.

" Well, time for presents." With that he awkwardly thrust the package on to my lap.

" You didn't have to get me presents." I put down my plate on the table, and weighed the package in my hand. It wasn't very heavy.

" Good, because I think I am the only one." He glowered at the men, as they scrapped their plates clean of cake.

I looked around at the other men, and from their sheepish expressions Steven was right.

" Don't worry, Steven has know my just a tad bit longer, so I except that he remember my birthday after all these years. " I didn't want them feeling to bad.

My fingers were just starting to pick at the brightly decorated wrapping paper, when a deep voice sounded from behind me.

" Don't let me interrupt anything."

I shivered deliciously, as my husbands voice trickled over my body, like a glass of cool water poured from my head down my back. I savored my reaction for a moment before I leapt up and flung myself at him, my birthday present forgotten instantly.

" Victor!"

With a grunt he caught me before I fell to the ground, his arms grabbing my upper thighs to keep me steady against his body. I looked up into his face, a smile plastered across my face.

His appearance that he usually kept fastidiously clean was disheveled and unkempt. His signature trench coat was rent in more than one place, his chin and neck were layered in a nice scruffle of hair, since he hadn't shaved in awhile, and even his short hair seemed tussled. His black steel toed combat boots, were almost unrecognizable under the plethora of red and brown mud. Though I if I wanted to be honest, I bet the red mud was really blood. His eyes though were bright and glowing, and his fangs gleamed in the light. All the better to eat me.

" Happy Birthday." He murmured.

" Thanks, sasquatch. Did you bring back a present for your pinning wife?" I smiled coyly, and rubbed my hands against the lapels of his coat, as if searching for the surmised gift.

" I did."

I was surprised, and it must have shown on my face, because Victor chuckled.

" If you brought me back a body part, or some other grotesque souvenir, I will never speak to you again." I said seriously. I extricated myself from his hold, closed my eyes, and held out my hand expectantly. I jumped slightly when his low voice sounded by my ear.

" You have to wait till we're alone."

I pouted, folding my arms morosely over my chest.

" No fair, I want to know now." I whined.

" Tough luck."

" Fine I don't care, anyways. I don't want to know."

" You're a terrible liar."

" Yes, But I'm stubborn."

Steven's voice interrupted our playful banter, and Victor's small smile disappeared as he peered over to my shoulder at Steven.

" You weren't supposed to back for another week." He sounded morose.

I turned on him, angry. " You knew when he was coming back, and you weren't going to tell me! You were just going to let me wonder and wait?" I stormed at him, angry as hell.

He stood his ground, but he looked down at his shoes. " Apparently the plan was only tentative, since their back." He seemed miffed by his lack of correct information.

" If you don't mind I would like a shower and to go to bed with my wife." Victor sneered in Steven's direction.

It seemed by party was over. Though Victor's presence was better than any present I might have gotten. Speaking of which… I reached down and picked up Steven's present, where it had fallen unnoticed.

" Do you mind if I open it later? I would like to spend the rest of the evening with Victor." I was itching to " talk" to Victor, among other things.

Steven nodded, and Charlie was already staring to clean up. I hoped they didn't think me unappreciative, but I cared more about being with Victor now.

XXXXXXXXXX

I bounced up and down on the bed excited for my present, as I waited for Victor to finish wiping away all the blood and sweat of the mission. I stopped bouncing when the water turned off and the door opened to reveal Victor.

" Close your eyes" He commanded. I obeyed, but fidgeted nervously in anticipation. I felt the bed dip and sway like a wild ship at sea as he sat down on it. His fingers caressed my closed eyelids, and they fluttered dangerously close to opening on their own accord, but I checked them, not wanting to get a claw in the eye.

His breath was hot against my neck, and cheek scratched against my neck, his touch never failing to get my blood thrumming.

" Happy Birthday, Kate."

And then I opened my eyes.


	14. Presents and Pain

**Chapter 14**

**Dear Readers, well I've been having a few melt downs lately about the story, and where it is going, so If you are liking Victor's and Kate's interactions but haven't commented, I highly suggest commenting because I'm getting swamped with work and school, and don't know if I want to continue. I'm not trying to blackmail you, but I just wanted you to aware. A special thanks to Masked Revolt, Running Riot and GypsyWitchBaby. **

**Ms****. –I got your questions for the interviews, and will use them! They were great, very insightful and thoughtful. Love you bunches. **

**Be forewarned this chapter is mostly fluff, not hard-core but just fluff all the same. **

**Hint for next chapter. Kate+ mission= a very grumpy Victor**

**Chapter 14**

His tired face was the only thing I saw, when my lashes parted. He sat across from me on the bed and smiled his fanged smile, before reaching for my hand. I furnished my hand willingly, though I didn't know what he wanted with it.

Gently he flipped my hand over, palm up, always careful not to mar my malleable skin. He kept one hand grasped around my wrist as he reached behind his back for a moment. I kept still, though I longed to receive my present. I gasped slightly as a slithering cool sensation pooled in the palm of my hand. It was a necklace. A beatific one I discovered, as I held it up for inspection. The light refracted off its surface, flashing metallic and colorful hues in my eyes.

The pendant hung gracefully from a delicate gold linked chain, as if tiny links had been weaved from fairy gossamer webbing. The pendant, oval shaped was as intricate as the chain that held it. In the center was a large heart shaped opal, all shimmery and mesmerizing, and around that were nestled five small rubies. Gold filament connected the rubies to the opal, and in-between the red gems gleams five perfectly formed pearls, each flawless.

I hung it around neck and it dropped perfectly above my breasts. It was amazing.

" It's perfect, thank you." I smiled up at him, hoping my eyes portrayed all of my gratitude. I was not going to mention my fear that he had ripped it off some victim he had killed. I was just going to show my husband how happy he was home, safe and sound. Well as sound as a mutant killer can be.

Though most wives would rush into their husband's arms, overjoyed and kiss them, victors and mine relationship was a tad bid different. Even though our relationship had stabilized, Victor's predatory instincts were deeply ingrained. He loved to stalk and toy with his prey, and in the bedroom he wasn't any different. The fear that once I had experienced from him, had turned to mock fear (well most of the time) and I now voluntarily partook in our game of cat and mouse, prey and predator. So I began the game. First stage: distract the beast.

" So how did the mission go?" I reclined back on the pillow and closed my eyes. The bed slopped downwards heavily as he lay down next to me, rolling me towards him. When I bumped against his body, he pulled me on top of him, encircling me with his arms.

" They're weak, pitiful cowards. I could smell their fear, when the fun started, they were as hesitant as newborn kittens, even the General hung back and let me go first…." He ranted. " And then we actually found our bastard, the General wouldn't let me go after him. All because he went into a public place! So it's his fucken fault we lost him." He was growling with pent up irritation, and his hands were tightening unconsciously around my waist until it was almost painful.

With my head laid against his chest, I spoke softly trying to soothe his dark mood. "I have no doubt that you would have been a fearless _human_ soldier, but try to understand the men's caution. Your body is impervious to bullets, just like your mind has been hardened against fear. Their bodies, like mine, can only take so much battery. So it's healthy to have a good sense of self preservation, when you only have one lives, not nine." To illustrate I reached for his hand and pressed it to my chest under my shirt, so he could feel the prickle of the scars.

He snorted, but stopped ranting against them. " You and your constant need to understand other people's feelings."

He had kept his hand underneath my shirt, his fingers warm and filled with wander lush, and belatedly I realized that we had moved on the second phase of the game: taunting the prey.

Grinning with deviltry in his eyes, he extended his hands out so that he spanned my collarbone from finger to finger. Pushing with his hand against my chest, he flipped me off of him, and in one fluid motion he was on top of me. I lay under him in-between his legs and he held his massive frame off of me with his arms. He always liked to be on top. I chuckled softly as he growled playfully down at me, and bared his fangs, licking his chops, as if he were about to eat me.

Leaning forward he licked my ear, his tongue rough and ticklish.

" My body isn't used to fidelity's constrictions." He rumbled into my ear. " Do you know how hard it is to stay celibate for a week?"

I had a pretty good idea, since his body was telling me what he had on his mind. I wasn't going to tell him in detail about how much I missed him, his touch in particular.

" Are you saying you missed me, or just my body?" I pouted. I moved on quickly so I didn't have to hear his answer. " I must say I haven't slept particularly well since you left: To much room to roll around on the bed. It seems I'm getting used to you hogging all the space, and no one pays me any attention when you're gone. "

" You want more attention?" He pressed his warm hard body against mine, making me blush harder. " Maybe just a little." I whispered.

Victor was already naked, except for a towel around his waist, from his shower, so there wasn't much to do on his end. I however was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top. The necklace against the tank top seemed completely out of place and ridiculous, kind of me next to him: weak and strong, soft and hard, plain and handsome.

Slowly I reached out and grabbed his hand. It weighed heavy in my hand as I lifted it and slowly put it around my throat. His hand easily surrounded my neck, and he cocked his head smiling at me as he gave it a quick squeeze.

" Are you trying to thank me for the necklace?" His voice was dark and thick with lust, and his eyes were already starting to glaze over. I wondered if his eyes looked the same when he was submerged in his blood lust. Violence and sex do go hand and hand.

He felt me swallow, and his smirk grew more pronounced. He was damn handsome when he smiled; it was something about the chops.

" Maybe." I replied. " It _was _a pretty nice gift."

Using his leverage he pulled me by my neck until our faces were almost touching, his breath melding with mine.

" Then show me." He commanded. Smiling, I leaned towards him and kissed him as long and hard as I had breath for. When I felt his grasp slacken on my neck and prepared to head down south, I slipped out quickly and stood by the side of the bed, smirking back at him.

He looked peeved, understandably since I never before had I left the bed when he kissed me.

" Am I going to have to get out the handcuffs?" He growled under his breath. He sat up, fully prepared to drag me back to bed whether I wanted it or not.

Usually I wasn't very forward in the bedroom. I preferred to let Victor take the lead, and I would just follow wherever he took me, but tonight though I wanted to treat him to something a little different than our normal escapades.

I turned and headed towards the bathroom. With trembling fingers I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, and slid ungracefully out of my pants, so that the only article of clothing I wore was my birthday present. It lay brilliant against my milky skin.

I turned and looked back at where Victor lay stretched out on the bed, like a giant cat basking in the sun. His eyes were dark and piercing, and I shuddered slightly and wanted to run back to him, so I wouldn't be afraid of what he was going to do, but I chided myself, and smiled back at his scowl.

" I feel like a bath, you coming or not?"

He didn't have to be asked twice, and very soon I was getting an interesting bath from his rough tongue. Third phase: conquering the prey, completed. Happy Birthday to me.

XXXXXXX

" Owww!" I squealed like a stuck pig, as Victor cleaned some fresh wounds on my thighs. Earlier tonight Victor had gotten a little excited and had forgotten to retract his claws. So when I went to pick me up, things got a little painful and now I had 10 neat little cuts on the back of my thighs, near my butt. Great, one more thing to hide.

I lay across Victor's lap, like a disobedient child about to be swatted by an angry parent, as he checked out the damage done.

" Victor! What are you doing? Adding new ones?" I craned my neck to see how bad it was.

Victor slapped my butt with the palm of his hand before he spoke.

" You're going to need stitches, I can smell the infection already."

" MORE STITCHES!" I said disbelieving. " You have got to be kidding, more stitches! Can't you just lick it?" I asked. I really, really, really didn't want to get more stitches.

" I already cleaned them out, but the moment you sit down again they're just going to rip open again."

Dang, I had counted on Victor's magic tongue. I rested my jaw against his leg, and thought.

" You do know who's going to stitch me up?" I asked.

He smacked my butt again.

" Yes, though I'll be supervising, just in case he needs to lose a finger."

I rolled my eyes. " Of course, but what kind of a doctor would Steven be with only nine fingers?" I asked mockingly. He just smiled.

Victor would have a hard time not killing Steven, when Steven got to see me with my pants off. Good thing the wounds were not somewhere even more private. That would have been really awkward.

Victor pushed me off of his lap, and lay back down. Gingerly I crawled up beside him, and pressed the small of my back into his stomach. Like clockwork his arms grabbed my hips, and pulled me closer to him, though he made sure not to grab the wounds.

" Go to sleep, you'll live till morning." He commanded.

I just snuggled closer and closed my eyes, though I could have swore that I felt a light kiss pressed to the top of my head. Maybe I was just sleepy.

XXXXXXX

I woke with a man in my bed, something that hadn't happened in awhile, with him sneaking off early every morning to train. Or at least I thought he was next to me, it was a little hard to tell with all the blankets over my head.

Sitting up, I disentangled myself with the mounds of blankets over my head, and found that I had been sleeping at the end of the bed. I wondered when during the night had I switch from sleeping on my pillow to sleeping at Victor's feet.

Pushing my hair out of my face, I crawled up to where Victor sat against the headboard, though I kept the covers wrapped around me, for the room was rather chilly.

Victor chest was bare, but the covers covered his waist. In his hands he held a book, a rather large, beautiful book. He looked rather scholarly the way he peered down at the book. Maybe if scholars happened to be buff, clawed and hairy.

" What are you reading?" I reached my hand out to grab the book. He didn't look up at me.

" Steven's gift to you."

" Victor! Let me see it, it's my gift!" I leaned forward straining to snatch the book away from his grasp.

He held the book out of my reach, while looking down at me disapprovingly.

" Why are you trying to wear the sheets?" He looked distastefully at my covered body.

" I want to see it." I begged, though still irritated that he had opened my gift.

He continued to stare at the sheets wrapped around me. Fine. I let the covers fall away so that he could see me naked body.

" Fine, happy now?"

" Not quite, bend over." He motioned for me to lie across his lap, as I had done last night, for him to check my wounds.

" Victor…" I whined, but I complied since I knew resisting was futile, and about as pointless at shooting a bear with a pellet gun. As I positioned myself on his lap, he sat the book near my hands.

Gently he began to probe gingerly at gashes on my bare thighs. He claws picking at the scabs that his tongue had helped along last night.

" You're still going to need stitches."

" Shoot, I guess that means we need to pay a visit to the doctor's this morning."

With one extended nail Victor contented himself by drawing patterns on my back and legs. I one the other hand studied the book that Steven got me for my birthday.

It was a hardback copy of Beauty and the Beast, the edges of the pages were gold tinted and dust jacket was beautifully painted. It was beautiful, and perfect for me.

Victor grunted, and l looked at him quizzically.

" I wonder what character Steven thinks I am in the book?" He said sarcastically.

" Well I'm no beauty, and you're not as hairy as the beast, so maybe I'm the funny teapot and you're the playboy candle stick?" I flipped over on my back, and smiled up at him.

" I doubt that's what he had in mind. Still I rather like the thought of you locked up in my castle." Reaching his hand down he gave my belly a tweak with his claws.

" If the castle is your heart, then consider me with a life sentence."

I was joking, well mostly joking. Victor just stared at me, before standing up out of bed.

" Time to go see the doctor, get dressed."

Wow, way to ruin the upbeat mood, fun sucker, but marriages were hard work you know.


	15. A New Twist

**Chapter 15**

**Masked Revolt: You are so dear to my heart, my dearest most wonderful friend. Thank you for always being there for me, and your story is coming along quite nicely I must add. (: **

**My Beautiful Ending: Sorry this one took so long, but I thinks its my longest to date! Thanks for bearing with my mood swings, hope you like it! More fluff to come, and of course mystery and intrigue! **

**Bre-Wolf666: Well its up! Glad your excited to read it! Sorry for the wait.**

**Hm: Sign up girl! Its means so much to me that you check for updates everyday! I'm sorry this took so long, but its nice to have a new friend! I'll hurry next time, though this one is LONG! Tell me what you like!**

**GypsyWitchBaby: I love the footstool too, but you got to love a French accent! You know I love you, that's all I have to say! Love your new chapter. **

**Ms: Don't worry Victors not going anywhere, and I'll be working on the interviews soon! **

**Nagania Fier: New friend! New friend, how I love new reviewers! Can't wait to hear from you! **

**Sabre Cat 2- Thanks for the encouragement! **

**I also want to think all the people who story alerted or favorited, if you comment I'll be sure to write you a little note back! Thanks, bookdreamer17**

My pants were pilled around my ankles, as I lay horizontally face down across the medical examining table. Steven was stitching up my thighs, trying to not ask where I had gotten such marks, even though he knew the answer.

I was gripping the edge of the cot with clenched knuckles, trying not to squirm at the unpleasantness of being sewed up. The pain wasn't bad, but I could feel the push and pull of the needle through my skin, and that's what grossed me out.

Victor was in the corner, looking dangerous, even as he stood motionless with arms folded across his chest.

I had been very thankful that Steven hadn't pried about the origins of my wounds, because I didn't know how much more Victor could handle. I was NOT describing Victor's and my sex life to Steven.

How ironic that just days earlier, Steven had just taken out the stitches in my chest and here he was putting new ones in my legs. Oh the limitless parallels for irony.

I laid my head in my hands, and turned so that my resting head faced Victor.

" Stop pouting over there, it's your own fault that Steven gets to see my with my pants off. Anyways are _you _going to stitch me up? Seriously who else did you think was going to do it?"

He turned his scowl, the one that had been fixed pointedly at Steven since I had to take off my pants, on me.

" I'm not pouting." He said.

I stuck my lower lip out at him, smiling a bit. " Okay Mr. Pouter what ever you sa- OWW! Steven what are you doing back there?!" I smacked the table with my hand, as a flash of pain raced through my legs.

Victor growled loudly, and started to stomp forward towards Steven.

" Sorry, Kate, must have missed a spot with the pain killer. I'm done though." Steven said, setting down the needle and peeling off his surgical gloves, with a snap.

Gingerly I slid of the table to a standing position. I pulled my sweat pants up off the floor and secured them over my waist again. Victor stood next to me, still eyeing Steven crossly. I turned and practiced walking, and to my surprise I would walk with relatively pain free.

" I feel fine, thanks Steven. Also I loved my birthday present."

Before Steven had a chance to reply, the door opened behind us and Marcus entered the hospital.

" I'm glad you see you're okay Mrs. Creed, because the General needs to speak to you and Victor about an urgent matter. "

Victor stiffened behind me, if it was possible for him to get any stiffer and growled.

" I wasn't informed of this meeting." He snapped, his fangs gleaming as his lips pulled away, and his shoulders hunched forward as if they were hackles.

Marcus shrugged, unperturbed at Victor's visceral response.

" General's orders, and I think the General's been more than accommodating, especially about the stunt you pulled at the end of the mission." Marcus motioned for us go out in front of him. " After you, Mrs. Creed."

I looked up at Victor briefly before following Marcus out the door to meet the General.

We walked in silence. Each one of Victor's strides equaling three of mine. So it was more like he walked and I jogged next to him.

" What happened at the end of the mission?" I asked Victor, my voice breathless from exertion.

" I cut the mission a little short." He smiled devilishly.

" Short?" I was confused? I thought he had said earlier that the bad guy had escaped.

I ran into Victor back, as he suddenly stopped. Looking up, I saw that he was staring at me intently.

" I wasn't going to miss your birthday." His voice was serious, and his eyes piercing. I gulped.

" Let's keep moving!"

Victor's fist's clenched, and I could imagine that his claws were extending into his calloused palms, drawing blood before the skin stitched over into smooth skin once again.

I grabbed his hand, holding on tightly before Victor could rip Marcus jugular out. Marcus was walking again, and I pulled Victor along with my hand. Better to get this all over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was running late. We sat in his office, waiting. I sat on a cushioned chair, and Victor stood to my right, looking like a CIA bodyguard with fangs. Marcus was eyeing the clock, as he also stood erect. I'm sure he didn't like being in the room with Victor alone. I fidgeted nervously, and tried to focus on taking deep breaths. The room was void of noise, except for Victor's harsh breathing, a sort of rhythmic metronome for my racing heart.

I started in fright, as the door opened and the General strode in. He was attire in a more casual dress than I was accustomed to. He wore kaki pants and a simple blue collared shirt, rather than his starched uniform with the medals dripping from every lapel and shoulder pad. He looked more like a grandfather, than a General commanding dangerous men and mutants.

" Mrs. Creed." He inclined his head in my direction. " Soldiers." He nodded to Marcus and Victor.

Marcus saluted, but Victor remained still, not even flashing his customary smirk. I know because I looked.

With a slight grunt, the General Reed lowered himself gingerly into his chair, and propped his feet up on his dark mahogany desk. He looked tired with his hair coming loose from its customary place and his faces seemed even more lined with worry, and his face had already looked like a caterpillar…not that I cared.

" I have something to discuss with you, Mrs. Creed."

" Kate, and yes I heard something along those lines." I corrected him.

He paused, smiling thoughtfully at me, and then continued pleasantly. " Very well then, Kate. I would like to procure your help on our next mission."

" What?" I whispered, my body numb from shock. Why did he need me? What possible use would I be when he had Victor, who was better at everything than me? I sneaked a peak over my shoulder at Victor's face, and from his livid face I could surmise with near perfect accuracy that he did NOT like this new idea. I must say that I was curious of what my part would be in this little escapade.

Victor cut through my wandering thoughts, like his claws through flesh. " You were to leave her out of this, damn it! " He growled menacingly, though his voice was not raised, merely vehement.

I leaned forward try to draw the Generals attention towards myself, and away from Victor's hostility. I chuckled under my breath at the situation, and Victor's predictable response.

" What exactly would I be doing?" I inquired.

" You're not going to do anything." Victor spat roughly, venom in his words. As if his words could kill the General. I shuffled my feet.

The General just reclined in his chair, as unruffled as a tabby cat. He smiled widely. " You wouldn't be in any danger of course, just think of it as a high school prom, dancing, dresses and champagne." He tone was soothing and calm, a direct foil for Victors growing tension and anger. If this had anything to do with dancing, then maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Has he seen me dance? I look like a footless flamingo on a pogo stick. I swallow and continued listening.

" In summery you would get close to a certain target, whom you would then induce to follow you outside to where our team would take over. Simple and relatively easy, I would say, since you are equipped with beauty and natural charm." He seemed rather pleased with himself as he sat waiting for my response.

" Seems like since I've been a good girl, I get to go to the ball and dance. No more scrounging around in the ash and soot, for me. Does this offer come with a horse in carriage, because if it does I'm partial to horses that used to be mice and the carriage must have a pumpkin air freshener in it? I said, cracking a small smile. Though no one else smiled. Since when did everyone lose their sense of humor?

" No." Victor's tone rang with finality.

Marcus, who had been standing silently in the corner through this interchange of words, stepped towards the General with his arms rising from his sides in a gesture of irritation.

" General! You don't have to – " The General raised his hand, and Marcus halted his tirade.

" Let's not make any hasty threats, soldier."

Marcus sighed roughly.

They sat and silently watched me, their eyes boring into my body and pinning me to my cushioned seat. I never replied, because Victors strong hand grasp my arm and hauled me upright, pushed me to the door and roughly opened it, almost dislocating it from its hinges with his fury. I stumbled and would have fallen if Victor's arms still held my arm.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, soldier."

Victor turned to face the General, and said a very dirty word, a word I would have never said, much less to some one in authority!

" Last warning, soldier."

Victor pushed me through the door, and said another expletive as a parting gift.

Through the still open door I heard the General speak. " Steele, would you please flip that switch?"

" Yes, Sir." A small click then followed those words, as if someone had turned off a light switch. Instantly Victor's hands released me, and in slow motion I saw him leap, in one fluid motion, hand over feet, back inside of the room. He roared like an enraged bear, claws extended, he flew at them, a strange mix of power and grace.

I watched dumbfounded as Victor hauled General Reed out of his chair by his throat and held him in one hand, legs dangling in the air, in front of him. The Generals eyes were wide and his mouth open and shut like a fish in air, but he spoke no words.

" Put him down, soldier or I'll kill your precious wife." Marcus said with a sneer, in his hand he held a small black box. I heard Victor roar again, and then a soft thump, like a bag of flour being dropped, he dropped the General.

It seemed though that time was slowing down and that my eyelids were suddenly very heavy. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and chest, but the rhythm seemed unfamiliar, as if someone had turned down the beat a notch. It was a slower and louder beat, like a staccato now to a thumping bass. I was confused, since I was afraid, not only for Victor but for myself, why wasn't my heart pounding?

I opened my eyes, for I discovered I had been thinking with them closed. It was hard though they didn't want to open. When I opened them, I saw a pair of boots; they looked familiar, because they were Victors. Apparently I was on the floor. I felt numb, cold, and so very sleepy.

" Shut the damn thing off, Marcus! It's killing her! " Victor roared near me, his face now in my eyesight. The machine! The one Steven had put in me! How could I have been so stupid to forget! It didn't really seem to matter now, because all I wanted to do was go to sleep, and everyone was yelling so it was making it kind of impossible. Why won't they shut up? The darkness was creeping inside my mind, like a mist of fog on a new summer morning, but this was chilling my bones to the core.

" Steele! Enough, the point is made." The General stood, his hand gingerly touching his neck, eyes glowering at Marcus, who still hadn't stopped killing me apparently.

" Enough!"

Marcus shook his head, and looking down as if he had just realized that he had been holding the switch, turned it off.

The arteries that had been constricting in my heart opened, and like a floodgate the blood rushed into my heart and brain, making me pass out. I gratefully surrendered, trusting Victor to watch over me, and hoping he wouldn't kill anyone because I didn't know how much more I could handle today.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was swaying back and forth, like a ship on calm waters. My eyes opened slowly and say Victor's face above me, though it was also above me since I was so short. His arms cradled me, almost uncomfortably because of there hardness. Muscle wasn't the softest pillow, but I didn't complain.

I felt like melting jello, and it hurt to take deep breaths, so I just took small quick gulps of air and slowly blew them out through my teeth.

" Is everyone okay?" I queered, when he didn't speak. I pictured the General hanging like a dead fish by the throat as Victor throttled the life out of him. I shuddered, and curled closer into his chest. How close to death had I been? What would have happened if Marcus had held down the bottom and few seconds longer? Would they have killed Victor? Or would have Victor killed everyone? Steven's face flooded into my head, and I held back a sob, thinking about if Victor would have killed him. At that moment I knew I had to get out of this mess without any more bloodshed. That was my goal, no more killing. We just had to get home, and everything would be okay. But were they going to let us go after this mission? Or was this sometime of permanent arrangement? I didn't want to think about that.

He just snorted, looking petulant, and kept walking. I'm sure wishing that he had gotten to kill someone, anyone.

" Everyone's just _fine._" He enunciated that last word. " Of course _you're _not okay, but you never care about yourself." He scowled down at me, his eyebrows scrunching like caterpillars.

" I'm fine now. Is my mission still on?" I whispered the last part, scared of his reaction. The tendons in his arms constricted with tension under me, and he began to walk quicker, not seeming affected by the extra 130lbs of baggage.

I didn't push the subject, and let him stew on his anger in peace. I had already decided in my mind that I was going to do it, whether he liked it or not. He wasn't my boss, and anyways I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. So my motives were purely selfish. If this helped the Generals overall mood, so be it, but I wanted to do my part in getting us back home. If that meant that I had to seduce a bad guy at a dance thingy, then so be it. I would try to the best of my ability to not look like a footless flamingo while dancing. I wonder what I would wear. Maybe Steven could teach me how to dance, since I wasn't quite sure how up to par Victor's were. It's not like we had a wedding dance, where I could have gotten a gauge on his dancing abilities. Though I wondered if his ability to kill with grace and precision transferred to the dance floor. I wouldn't put is past him, he had been around for hundreds of years- plenty of time to learn a few dance steps.

My eye's lapsed closed again as I thought about how I was going to tell Victor about my decision, and more importantly I was going to get him to _let_ me do it.

" Victor…" I waited for some acknowledgement; he didn't give it to me. " Victor, I'm going to do it."

His arms tightened again. " We'll see about that. You see, I could tell them about you dancing skills. That might make them reconsider. " His voice was mocking, but his eyes were gleamed strangely.

I chucked, though I was not put off, by his threat, I would do this whether he liked it or not. " You fight dirty, sir."

" You just figured that out?" He grinned.

Since he seemed a little better, I plunged ahead. " Do you know what this all means?"

He made a grunting sound, as monosyllabic as ever.

" It means that I get to go shopping!" I chirped excited, wondering how much John was going to let me spend on a dress and accessories.

His disgusted response, accompanied with rolled eyes was one word, "Women."

Hoping I was winning the fight so far, I let the rocking of his steps sail me away into sleep. I wasn't going to lose this argument: I was going to do our part in getting us home. I would not be swayed or turned; he was going to see just how stubborn and pig headed I could be. Anyways I couldn't let Victor have all the fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood naked in the bathroom. Rivulets of water ran down the steam-covered mirror in our bathroom, from my extra long shower. I reached up with a washcloth and wiped clear a patch so I could see my self properly. I

I had taken extra time, to scrub, shave and clean myself, because today was it, and there was no turning back. Today was the day I went on my mission, and boy was I nervous.

A week ago today, the General had called me into his office to talk, and now today was the day I boarded a plane and headed off to catch me some bad guy. It sounded easy enough, though the dancing part still had me scared spitless, even with some impromptu lessons from Steven, Elvis and even Marcus, though his clammy hands never ceased to unsettle me.

It had been good for Marcus and I to get some practice time together since he, my " date" for this fake ball, and I were going to have to look semi legit. I didn't know quite how I felt about trusting Marcus, but the General and my team had thoroughly prepped me for this mission, and I felt confident. Sort of.

There was thing that I was supremely pleased about: my dress. After much searching, John and I had found the perfect little number. It was fashioned out of some luxurious red silk fabric, probably flown in from who knows where, and I didn't even look at the price tag as John paid for it. They owed me, though the price was enough to make John's hand shake as he handed over the credit card, and I could have swore he perspired.

I didn't feel a tinge of guilt though, even if I only got to wear this dress one time, it would be worth it. Apart from being blood red, there was an extremely, almost scandalously, high slit up the front of my thigh.

Since the scars on my back were very visible, and the one on the front was still pink, we decided to find a dress that was still sexy, but didn't showcase my array of body art that Victor and Steven had etched on. Good thing my stitches were on the back of my thighs and not the front!

So the neckline was pretty modest, but still gorgeous with intricate beading along the top.

When I had walked around in the dressing room, it had stopped just short of flashing people. It might be a little garish, but for a seduction it was perfect, I thought smugly. Victor hadn't seen it on me, and I couldn't wait to see his face.

I unhurriedly and methodically laid out my make up and feminine products on the counter. Deciding which eye shadow would go best with the vermillion hue of my dress, and then accordingly which blush and lipstick would match. I picked a dark gray and purple shadow, with a light bronzer on my cheeks and a nude shinny gloss on my lips.

With everything decided, I started to moisturize my body, starting with my legs. I was intently rubbing the lotion on to my legs and somehow I missed my husband's entrance to my steamy refuge.

All I heard was his soft grunt, and my small meow as he slid into me from behind. I braced myself against the counter, as his arms encircled me, helping to position my body in a more comfortable angle, since he was so much taller…bigger.

" Victor!" I screeched in surprise. His hands gripped my waist tighter, and he rumbled darkly.

"I'm going to be too sore to move, much less dance!" I gasped. As our bodies started to move in tandem though my rebuttals soon turned to moans, and the moans to stifled screams of pleasure. Damn him, I thought before all coherence left my brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My hair was dry by the time we were done. We lay collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor, our warm skin sticking to the cool tiled floor. My head rested on his muscled stomach, as I tried to calm my racing heart, and his nails combed their way through my hair working out the tangles, or creating more. I couldn't tell.

"Feel better about tonight?" I asked softly.

" No. Maybe if I had been a little rougher, you couldn't have gone." His tone somewhere between sadistic and joking.

" Rougher! God please no." I chuckled, as I reached up and stilled his hand in my hair, bringing it down to rest on my stomach. He started to play with my belly button, and I stifled a giggle, his claws tickled.

I was worried to about tonight, but Victor was going to be right out side and Marcus would be with me. I looked around from our position on the ground and spied the original reason why I had been in the bathroom: my dress. I had to get ready! My red dress still hung neatly on the back of the door in its plastic covering, always patient. I rose stiffly and looked at myself in the mirror.

" Victor! I look terrible and I have to be gorgeous in…" I looked at the clock." an hour!"

" I like the way you look now." He lay on his back, hands underneath his head, looking at me smugly as if admiring his handiwork.

I hurriedly started pining back my hair, mumbling through a mouth full of bobby pins. " That's just because I'm naked and smell like you."

He came up behind me, and started rubbing my thighs where the stitches were. I assumed checking for infections, and of course enjoying himself. He always liked to enjoy himself.

" I'm a man of simple tastes… and smells."

" Yeah right simple: blood, fear, rough sex and killing… real simple." I retorted, mouth a little clearer now as my hair started to accumulate on my head.

" I'm simple when it comes to you. Your mine. Anyways I like you better clean, no noxious goop on… and yes naked, like I said I'm a man even if I don't look it. "

I turned around and faced him then leaned my head forward and kissed him on his chest. " I know, that's why I'm not scared about tonight." I mumbled against his skin. My lips were still against his chest when he picked me up and set on the sink, running his hands along the gamut of my body, from my shoulders down to the back of my knees. Oh no, I thought, I would not be manhandled twice! I struggled to get away from him tantalizing touch.

" Stop it! Haven't you had enough?" I growled at him, trying to crawl away from his touch. He was just so dang big, he was everywhere and I couldn't escape. Bracing myself against the wall, I tried to push him away with my legs. It was useless.

Laughing he just slid his hands under my hips hoisting me off the counter. He held me against him, his hands cupping my butt to keep me near, careful of the stitches on my thighs. Growling even more, I pounded my fists into his ribs trying to break free. Laughing he just let me hit him, until he walked a few steps and pushed my back up against the wall, effectively freeing his hands. My head hit the sheet rock, not hard, but enough to stun me for a minute. Big mistake. Using this opening, he grabbed my arms with his free hands. I now saw that I was helpless, again.

" Victor, I have to get ready!" I pleaded.

" Do you really want to get ready?" His eyes were smoldering and dark like smoke curling up towards the sky. Slowly he brought my hand up to his face and slowly sucked on the exposed tips of my fingers. I looked dumbly at him, my fingers in his mouth. Suddenly it was rather hard to formulate a witty comeback, when his tongue was slowly suckling my fingers.

I shook my head as if in a fog, trying to rid myself of whatever cloud had come upon me. He was playing dirty.

" Victor…I ha-." He softly nipped the tip of one of my fingers. Again I had to refocus. This wasn't fair; he couldn't play like this when I had no form of rebuttal.

" STOP!" I yelled, and yanked my fingers out of his mouth. " Victor I have to do this!"

Slowly he freed my fingers from his mouth, and leaned in close to my face, so that his hot breath blew onto my face and into my mouth.

" Why are you doing this? You don't have to do this." He queried seriously.

I leaned in my head closer, so our foreheads touched gently.

" Because… I want to go home, I want it to all go back to normal, so I _have _to do this." I didn't feel teary eyed, but my voice cracked on the last word, and my eyes felt water logged.

It was true; all I wanted was to go home. Back to my crappy job at the bar, and to bringing Victor lunch at the lumber mill where the guys would make crude comments and then Victor would freak out. I wanted it all back, even the bad parts.

He just stared at me. Then lowered my back to the ground, setting me on my feet.

As I turned to get ready, I heard from behind me his deep baritone voice.

" That's my job, my responsibility, not yours."

I smiled sadly, nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" Zip me up will you?" I motioned to the back of the dress. He had just watched me pensively for the last thirty minutes as I had carefully applied my makeup and done my hair. It was now time for the dress.

"And don't even think about ripping it on purpose. Do you know how hard it is to find a seductive dress in red that doesn't show cleavage or drop low in the back?" I warned him severely.

" You should show them off." He said, and his hands lingered on my arms, after he zipped me up.

" They may mean something different to you, but they just make other people uncomfortable, and tonight _I_ need to get their attention, _not _my scars." I turned and pirouetted for him, my dress flowing out in a fan around me. "Well how do I look?"

" You look like a whore." His face was deadpan, no hint of humor peeking through.

I knew that I didn't look bad; he was just being a grump about me going. He always liked to have his way, but not today! Today I was " in charge."

I hit his arm playfully. "Oh thanks a lot! Great pep talk, I see we still have a ways to go on your social skills."

" Like I said earlier, I like you with less on." His eyes were back to smoldering, so I quickly looked away, pretending to focus on cleaning up.

" I know, I know, but every girl likes to get dolled up sometime, and I'm no exception. So just bear with me, just this once." I turned back to the mirror, fidgeting with the last minute details.

He didn't answer, but I felt his hands slide under my dress, the voluminous slit granting him easy access, and skimming up along my thighs. Reaching down I pressed against my dress where he hands were, trying to stop their roaming.

" Victor, stop!" I commanded. " This isn't going to keep me from going, or wearing this dress." I tried desperately to keep his hands at bay, but I also had to be carful not to hurt the delicate dress's material.

A knock at the door froze both of us. Scowling, and muttering darkly, he retracted his hands from under my dress, and cockily strode over to answer the door. I spun to face the mirror, giving my appearance one last check over.

My face was horribly flushed again, with pinks spots on my cheeks, and my eyes were wide and fluttery. My hair hung nicely around my neck, in a loose bun, and Victor's birthday present gleamed brilliantly from its place around my neck. The dark gray and purple eye shadows that I had brushed around my eyes brought out the blue in my eyes, and my lips were painted a pale nude color, since I didn't want to compete with the red in the dress. My blush from Victor's roaming hands was doing a good enough job already. I was ready.

It was Steven at the door. Of course.

" We're ready, the plane is waiting." He said, after he had finished sufficiently starting at me like a fool, with his mouth open. With a popping sound he closed it, when he saw Victor, and cleared his throat. He sounded competent and ready, but knew him well enough to know that he didn't like this arrangement as much as Victor did.

" Okay time to kick some butt!" I smiled and headed for the door, holding my dress up so it didn't catch in my heels, and the red material melted behind me in a small train.

A quick swat to my butt propelled me out of the room, and Victor followed still scowling.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! **


	16. Turbulence

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, please don't hate me. I graduated and a lot has happened. I'm also sorry for dragging out this for another chapter, don't worry the ballroom scene is coming next! **

**Love you all, and thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 16 **

A layer of white clouds stretched out below us, the sun's ray lingered towards the west, painting the sky vermillion, copper and chartreuse. As if a child had finger-painted the sky, though God was more likely. The planes engines vibrated softly beneath my leather seat. I reclined my chair to its fullest, and knowing that the barf bag was just a quick reach away, tried to rest.

We had been flying for about 3 hours, and Steven had informed me that I would have to suffer for another hour, before landing. Good things this party was at night, or we would have missed it.

To my surprise we flew in luxurious jet, with a capacity of about 20. I had almost expected the same metal, cold cargo plane that Victor and I have arrived in on.

The General was up near the cockpit, Steven was sitting across the aisle from me, and Victor was sprawled next to me, his legs extending into the aisle.

He hadn't moved from that position since we had taken off, and his eyes had never opened, though I knew he wasn't asleep. I also knew that he didn't get sick like I did, so I was a tad bit curious as to why he kept his eyes closed.

I sighed and faced the window so I could stare at the sky through the small window made of Plexiglas. Trying to get comfortable, without hurting your dress or makeup was only for the skilled of women.

" What's wrong?" I inquired of my moody companion.

He didn't move. Either he really was asleep or he was ignoring me, and for his sake it better not be the latter.

" I wish we'd get there already." I mumbled to myself. Wincing as we hit a patch of turbulence, I pressed the palm of my hand into my stomach, as if I could will it to calm down. " I can't ruin this dress, so be forewarned I'm barfing you if I have too."

Even though the sun was partially covered in clouds, I pulled down the shade and pushed up the armrest into its upright position, with the intention of trying to get a few minutes of shuteye before I had to sashay around the ballroom for hours flirting with Mr. Disaster and potentially a few broken toes.

I stretched out as far as the cramped space allowed, and snuggled next to Victor's warm body, resting my head on his lap.

He didn't push me away, but his body tensed for a second but he let me us his leg as a pillow.

Victor wasn't really big on public displays of affection, even if it was only for convenience. At night in bed was a different story, but apart from that he preferred to stake his claim on me in public not with kisses, but glares directed at possible male contenders.

I closed by eyes, and tried not to think of food or vomiting. It seemed to be working because as the adrenaline of today wore down, I began to feel particularly heavy eyed.

I cracked my eyelids as I slowly he slid his hand down to my stomach, rubbing it in small circles. I sighed contentedly as my stomach calmed down, I hoped he didn't stop.

When I awoke, I was alone. I stretched, and rose from where I lay sprawled on the seats. I peered around and spied, Steven still was sitting across the aisle, staring worriedly at me.

I looked away from his eyes, and tried to suriptioususly to cover my exposed thighs.

" How are you feeling? "He queried. "You really should be resting. "

" Where's Victor?" I met a question with another, a habit I found very annoying in others ironically.

He just nodded towards the cockpit. I stood and headed in that direction, anxious to see Victor.

I paused, and turned back to him. " I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He nodded with pursed lips though he still looked worried.

" Its not my fault if I worry about your safety. He's the one doing a bang up job of screwing everything up."

I turned to face him fully, my hands clenched at my sides. Why did everyone have to be on Victor's tonight!

" Oh and remind me of a something," I said. " Who was it that put a device in my heart that could kill me?" The sarcasm flowed thick and heavy along with my anger. " Oh yeah! It was you! So I'm going to go find my husband, the one who has just recently saved my butt, from YOU! and your friend the General.

I left him dumbstruck.

I sauntered down the lighted pathway, reached the head, (bathroom) and after spying that it was unoccupied slipped inside. I needed to get control of myself If tonight was going go as planned, and Victor and my lives depended on it, so you could say I was under a little pressure.

I pressed damp paper towels to my face, and tried not to smudge my makeup. I inhaled deeply, and endeavored to calm my racing heart. My breath was even and steady but my heart was unstoppable.

I turned with a gasp, as the small metal door to my right opened and a tall dark mass cut off the entrance.

" Damn it Victor! I yelled. I was already still ticked off at Steven, so Victor was skating on thin ice.

He filled the room, his head skimming the top of the ceiling, so he had to hunch down, and his presence was overpowering in its sheer formidably. With a quiet snap, he shut the door behind him, blocking the only exit with his body. I was practically standing on the toilet, with the lack of space in the bathroom. I stumbled and slid against the, grasping at the sink to right myself. My irritation suddenly evaporated and turned to panic.

His hand secured itself around my waist, holding me secure, as he leaned in closer to me. Being crammed together already, I didn't know how getting closer was even possible.

He always seemed to find a way to get closer. His face was only an inch from mine, but I couldn't meet his gaze, not when we were so close. I knew what usually happened then, and we didn't have time for any shenanigans. I just hoped he realized that.

I pulled away from him, but he just leaned in closer. His other hand reached around me to, so that I was within his arms, but instead of this hand pulling me closer, it reached around me and flicked the toilet seat down. It banged shut with a clank.

My breath hitched in my chest and I was starting to hyperventilate.

" Jumpy are we?" He purred into my ear, and then leaned back to gaze into my flighty eyes. " Perhaps a little angry too? That never hurts either." He smiled.

I shoved against his chest, still pissed that he thought scaring the hell out of me was okay.

" Where were you?" I demanded.

" If you're wondering if I left the plane- then no, I did not leave the aircraft." He smirked down at me, and I quickly looked away from his gaze.

" Victor, we should get back to our seats."

He stepped forward.

I squeaked like a mouse and fell with a thump onto the lid of the toilet.

" The seat belt sign is off, so I think we have a few moments to spare. You scared of the stewardess punishing you?"

His left hand roamed a few inches lowered down my back, and his right hand was propped up against the wall. " You should be more worried about me anyways, not some skinny, harpy bitch in heels."

I shook my head, not even really knowing what I was disagreeing to, I just knew this was not good.

He was his normal sarcastic, seducing self, but something was off, something in his eyes was wrong, like they were cracked and something else was seeping out, something akin to nervousness.

" Victor we nee-." He rough lips cut me off in a kiss, and when his released mine I was gasping for breath, due to the prolonged absence of oxygen. His hand that now held my head to his, traveled down my back and brushed my hair over one shoulder so that my upper back was exposed.

His lips, lightly kissing and licking my skin, then traveled down to the exposed area, and with snack like speed, he sunk his fangs into the tender skin there.

" Victor- Ahh!" I sobbed as he retracted his fangs, and I felt the rivulets of blood run down my back. I reared back, and tried to punch him, but his hand easily caught mine before I could land a blow.

" What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed manically at him, tears screaming down my face. " Is this what you think I need right now, to be bitten? Are you an idiot? Damn it Victor!" I squeezed around him to sink and pulled out a couple of paper towels to wipe away the blood before it ruined my dress.

"I need you to be supportive of what I'm going to have to do tonight, I need your stability, and this new wacked out version of you is not helping! So snap out of it!"

As I screamed my tirade at him, he has just watched me grinning as I tried unsuccessfully to wipe away the blood on my back. He didn't seem mad at all with me for screaming at him, even though he did deserve it. There was something up with him.

He silently took away the paper towels out of my hands, and brushed away my skin, exposing two clear red bit marks. I stared frustrated at him in the mirror, wishing I didn't need his help at this moment.

I sniffed a little, " Why did you bit me?"

" All the better to smell you with, my dear." He nipped at my ear.

Great, another crystal clear answer, from the ever sweet husband_, _I thought.

We turned to face the door, for someone was knocking against the flimsy metal door.

" Who is it?" I asked Victor.

He sniffed, and wrinkled his nose, nostrils flaring in disgust. I didn't need a verbal response to get the message.

Steven was still worrying about me. Damn him and his perpetual need to stick his nose in our business, at the most inopportune times.

Victor's hand was already on the door, but he hadn't opened it yet. Reaching his head down, he quickly swabbed the cuts on my neck with his tongue, as good as any antiseptic and better than stitches. I twitched slightly under his wet rough touch, but I had already forgiven him, so I acquiesced in silence. Sometimes his crazy actions, like biting my neck, had logical reasons- but not always. I reached for his hand, and slid my smaller one into his, and gave it a quick squeeze.

When he turned to open the door, I hastily pulled my hair back in place, covering the marks. I hoped Steven wouldn't notice.

When the door opened, Steven's anxious face greeted us. Well more like greeted Victor's face, because I couldn't see Steven very well from around Victor's bulk.

" Yes…?" Victor drawled, somewhere in between a purr and growl. I smiled, at how deep his voice was, it gave my shivers of pleasures to know that I was his, and that he was mine.

Steven craned his neck in vain, trying to see my face. " Kate, you really should be resting or going over the plan, not…. You know…" He stuttered off as he looked back at Victors face.

Victor released the doorknob and stepped out of the bathroom, so that he was towering over Steven. I looked down at the doorknob as to my surprise found it molded to the shape of Victor's fist, like it was as malleable as putty and not solid metal. This was not going to go well, unless I intervened.

When I returned my gaze from the smashed doorknob to the men, I found Steven dangling from Victors grasp in a chokehold. Steven seemed to be spasing out a bit; eyes twitching and hands frantically clutching at his neck, which was quite understandable, but Victor just calmly held him there draining the life out of him with every second. Maybe Victor needed to see a therapist, maybe so did I.

I tapped Victor on the shoulder. " Victor? May I?" I inquired politely, restraining my voice from betraying my true intentions.

He turned to look at me, his eyes inquisitive. I had been pissed earlier at Steven, and now I was rather angry you could say, and Victor could see it in my eyes. Victor chuckled, and released Steven from his grasp. " After you." He motioned towards Steven's heaving, doubled over form.

I let Steven catch his breath for a moment. It was only polite. As soon as Steven gulped down a lung full of air though, I let him have it.

" Steven, I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?" I pushed his shoulder, so that he was looking into my face. His face was pale and drawn, and there was a slight layer of sweat on his brow. He nodded his head, when he saw that I was serious.

" You need to back off, for your own good." I said firmly. " I'm not-."

" He's the one who needs to back off! How can you side with this sick beast over me?" He gasped through pants, but his eyes blazed. " I've know you since you were-!"

" Steven!" I interjected. "Stop it! I'm not some teenager anymore who needs help with my math homework; I'm a fully-grown woman, married to a fully-grown man! I'm _not _yours, I'm _his, _and the quicker you learn that the better it will be for everyone! If he's a jerk, then _I'll _handle him, not _you! _So back off!" I screamed at him.

_** "This is the captain speaking; please return to your seats, we will begin our descent into New York City momentarily. Thank you." **_

We all stared at each other as the captains voice from the intercom faded away. I stood hands on hips, with Victor towering above me, and Steven stood, still pale, with one hand supporting himself against the wall.

Victor moved first. With a shove of his palm, he led me back to me seat and sat me down. I instantly buckled the seat belt around my waist, and leaned my head against the headrest.

" Victor… How am I going to do this? I don't have mutant powers, I can't dance, I can't flirt and I'm not even drop dead gorgeous!" I bemoaned.

He lowered himself into the seat next to me, and pulled out the safety manual, causally flipping through it.

" Do you know that these seats are flotation devices? Ah the cleverness of humans." He smirked.

" I'm serious Victor."

" So am I, did you hear that they might build a hotel on the moon?"

" You're just being facetious, and not helpful. So cut it out." I chided.

" You want to know why you're going to be fine?" He leaned his mouth near mine, not touching me, but just invading my personal space with his hot breath.

I nodded.

" Because; they're looking for a seductive, mutant beauty… and you're exactly what they're _not _looking for, and they don't know about me. That's why you'll be fine."

I slumped a little lower in my chair, and stole the safety manual from him. " If you say so."

" _**We'll be arriving soon, once again please fasten your seat belts and stow all trays in their upright position. Thank you, and we hope your flight with us has been enjoyable." **_

It was time to roll.

I turned to Victor, who was once again pretending to be asleep," If those bit mark don't heal, you're dead meat."

He cracked an eyelid, " I should have been dead meat years ago, and men have tried over and over to kill me…so good luck woman."

I chuckled. Maybe this time he had finally met his match.

**Thanks for reading, please comment, and no I will not chuck Steven out of the plane. Sorry (: He serves his purpose. **


	17. Blood and High heels

**AN: Special thanks to the loads of help from MaskedRevolt, and the lovely long comments from GypsyWitchBaby, BrownEyedDevil. Also thanks to the new comments from corbsxx. Where are you RunningRiot? I miss you! **

**Chapter 17 **

Our landing was rough, but not life threatening. I stepped thankfully out of the plane and onto sweet solid terra firma.

The General, Steven, Victor and Marcus disembarked right behind me, their faces set into poker faces- ready for the business that waited.

My dear friend the sun had left me, and the music of the night had begun to sing its' enchanting lullaby. The stars that I knew where above me, lay obscured by the thick smog and dimmed by the harsh lights of the city. I missed my shinning friends, but Victor was right behind me, and in a few hours I would be back safe in his arms in our large bed. I'd just have to keep that thought in the forefront of my mind, and I would make it through this night. I hope.

I stopped a few feet away from the plane. In front of me was an extended onyx limo, of ridiculous length. Its tinted windows and chromed wheels seemed more fitting for a mafia drug lord, or the President, than my ride to the ball.

Marcus and I were to take it to the ball, thus starting the elaborate façade of Marcus and I being a legit couple, like that could ever happen in reality.

As I continued to stare with awe at the beautiful car- if that's what you'd call it, Steven, who hadn't noticed my abrupt stop, barreled into me from behind, effectively toppling both of us into a giant heap on the ground.

I hummphed under Stevens weight as he tried to right himself from me, without doing any more harm than he already had.

" Sorry!" He pleaded, as he unintentionally shoved his foot in my stomach. I squirmed under him, trying to escape, but I was scared that every move I made was adding to the destruction of my dress.

" Steven, just stop moving!" I demanded. " Stop it!"

" Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He repeated his apology like a mantra.

His weight on me, and his foot in my stomach suddenly vanished from my body. Thinking that he had finally taken my advice and stopped moving, I rose shakily to my feet. " I told you! If you had just stopped squirming around like a fish out of water this would have-" I stopped mid lecture as a crash of great force sounded from my right where the limo was parked.

Looking in that direction I realized that Steven had detangled himself from me only with a little help, and this helping hand was my husband, who currently had Steven slammed up against the car, held there by a clawed hand to the jugular while the other hand was busily pounding the side of Steven's face in.

_Smack! Crunch_! Every time Victor's hard fist hit the soft bones in Steven's face, a sickening crunching sound could be heard, a sound somewhere in-between chewing a crunchy cereal and snapping a pencil between your fingers. I shuddered, as I spied the frenzied look in Victor's eyes, for I would bet my slim chance at Heaven, that Victor had waited for this moment or a long time for he was thoroughly enjoying himself now.

I sighed in sheer irritation, that once again I was going to save Steven's butt from Victor's bloodthirsty claws. Hiking up my dress so that I didn't trip again, I waddled as quickly as the restricted material allowed, over to the lopsided fight taking place against the side of the limo.

Blood was spraying from Steven's face, so I smartly stood up wind from the red rain that was pelting Victor's face and clothing- not that he minded.

" Victor…" I tapped him on the shoulder. " Victor…" I prodded him a little harder. " Victor! That's enough! I'm sure he's got the point!"

Victor's swinging arm stopped mid downswing to its bloody target. Slowly he turned his face towards mine. Blood flecks covered his face, and his eyes were burning with an unquenchable need to kill. Or so I imagined. Ever so leisurely his upper lip curled back over his white teeth, exposing his maniacal fanged smile. He looked positively devilish and out of control.

For some reason I had a hard time not smiling back at him, but I schooled my features and remained serious.

" That's quite enough, don't you think?" I repeated." Don't you think we've collectively done enough damage to his psyche tonight, that we could spare his body?" I pleaded; trying to reason with an animal, for when Victor smelled blood it was almost impossible to stop the frenzy from setting in.

" He wasn't getting your subtle hints, so I decided to help him learn quicker." Victor growled, his grip still tight on Steven's neck. He was rather unruffled for the circumstances; Steven on the other hand was near passing out. A small gurgle escaped from his lips, and blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth.

" I think he now fully comprehends." I said, my mouth slightly twitching into a smile. " Anyways Victor, you've always know where Steven stands in my mind. He's my _friend, _nothing else. He may know my past, but he is _not _my future _you_ are. So please, please stop trying to kill him every time we bump arms, he's not trying to seduce me, or any nonsense like that."

" _You_ can't smell his arousal when you are near him though,_ I_ can." He stated, grumpily.

" Eww! Stop it!" I squealed.

Victor returned his gaze to the limp and lifeless body of Steven, as if just remembering him. With a grunt, Victor released him, and with a sick squelching sound Steven slid against the car door to where he lay crumpled in a heap by the wheel.

" Well I hope everything goes smoothly tonight Mrs. Creed, because having a certified medical doctor on the scene is no longer a luxury we have, thanks to your husband's temper." The General Reed stated blandly, as he walked up to us.

I shrugged my shoulders regretfully, but there wasn't much I could do about Victor's temper. I was just surprised that I had been able to stop him from killing Steven.

Marcus, who had been standing in the back this whole time, gently grabbed my elbow and whispered in my ear. " We have to go now, if we're not going to be late. I'm sorry." As he spoke to me, Victor had dragged the still unconscious body of Steven back to the plane at the General's request, though that didn't stop him from smirking the whole time.

I nodded slowly, knowing that the words he spoke were true. We did need to go, after all the trouble we've gone through, we wouldn't want to miss it.

Moving away, Marcus walked to the limo and opened the door for me to enter. He stood expectantly to the side, waiting.

Victor was back from transporting Steven, and now stood leaning against the limo staring at me.

" Wait a sec, will ya Marcus?" I said, as I hurried over to where Victor stood.

As I neared him I slowed down. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his hands were still freshly coated crimson. I looked up into his face trying to gauge his mood.

" Soo… How ya feeling? Any better?" I asked quietly.

Victor could be so temperamental sometimes, like a girl on her period. We all needed a good outlet on those days, and for Victor it was beating people within an inch of their life. Not that I condone his form of release. My preferred choice was eating hordes of chocolate, but Victor didn't have a big sweet tooth.

He cracked his neck loudly, and groaned softly. " Exponentially better."

I sighed wearily, punched him lightly on the arm and turned to go back to the limo.

" What no parting kiss for your husband?" Victor called from behind me, his voice holding a light sneer.

I turned and gave him an exaggerated once over, scrutinizing him from his head to his dirty boots. His face, shirt, and hands were speckled in blood, and there was no way I was getting near him in that state.

Hip to one side, my hands perched on my waist, I laughed straight at his face.

" Ha! You kidding? Your filthy, I'm not coming near you!"

He leaned forward and stalked a bit closer to where I stood. I shuffled backwards a few feet, trying to reach the safety of the limo. He caught me before I got there though, and pinned me against the car.

" Victor! People are watching!" I complained, and they were watching, the General looked bored, and Marcus looked rather irritated at having to wait.

" Let them watch." He purred. His claws grasped my upper arms, but his hands did not touch the fabric of my dress. Remnants of blood stained my skin, but my dress remained unscathed.

Eye's gleaming he lowered his head to my level. I bit my lip stubbornly and shook my head fiercely. Flailing my arms, I tried to loosen his grip on them.

He sighed and cocked his head to one side. " Always the fighter."

The way he said it, I didn't know if he was complimenting me or just the opposite.

" What did you expect? For me to fall in your arms like a fainting damsel in distress?"

His lips were just inches from mine, and my hands itched to reach out and touch his extended canines. How sharp were they really?

" No, I guess I didn't." He murmured as his lips met mine.

His touch was soft, oh so soft. For a minute I froze, as he tenderly played with my lips. I didn't know how to respond to this new Victor, but as his lips parted and I inhaled his hot breath, I found my lips moving on their own accord.

Just as unexpected as his soft touch, was his withdrawal. He leaned back and stood smiling above me, licking his chops and looking smug. I still stood on my tiptoes leaning in towards him, so I backed away, albeit unwillingly. His eyes were dark and intense.

" See ya." I whispered, and headed back to the limo. He did not stop me. He just watched me leave in silence.

" Will be right behind you, watching." He said. I knew that the last bit was a warning to Marcus, standing within earshot.

I entered the waiting limo door, and sat down inside the dark leather interior. As I waited for Marcus to get in, I noticed that my lips tasted salty, and almost coppery tasting. Reaching to my lips, I traced them with my finger.

They were coated with Steven's blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride with Marcus was quiet. Neither of us felt the need to break the silence no matter how uncomfortable it was. Marcus just sat and stared out the window, as he sipped a drink from the complimentary bar. We spoke briefly just to make sure our cover stories were in sync.

My name was Vanessa Meadows, born in Colorado but of Irish descent. Both of my parents died In a plane crash, 12 years ago and I now work in New York for a very lucrative business man, Ben Cedar ( aka Marcus) who deals with military supplies, and since Marcus is single I was chosen to accompany him on this formal business occasion.

Julian Winters was my indented target for this evening, renowned arms dealer, who just happened to supply weapons to the people trying to ensue chaos for the United States. Which didn't make him a very nice guy in the eyes of the military, so they decided it was time to take some more drastic measures, measures like Victor and I.

I didn't need to know much about him, since Vanessa Meadows wasn't supposed to know anything. It seems like I wasn't hired for brains on this job, but for my bra size. Typical manly thinking.

The ball was being thrown by some high fluting business guy, who owned like half of the relastate in New York City. With some arm bending from the government, we had attained invites to this highly selective and elite party, and for some reason a highly dangerous arms dealer had also procured an invite.

Our cover story went deeper than that, but I found it all meaningless information that would never come up in normal conversation, so I didn't worry myself to0 much about it. Anyways it wasn't Marcus who I was going to spend the evening chatting mindless to, like some dimwitted, loose secretary, all to eager to please her rich boss.

" We're here."

Marcus's voice startled me.

Looking from the tinted window, I perused the streets, and The Marianne (the hotel), which gleamed like a shining pearl in the darkness.

The streets were packed with people of all types: business men walking past, venders selling their items, performers, beautiful women, the homeless and maybe even a few celebrities.

I nodded, and when I reached down to fuss with my dress, I found that my hands were steady and calm. I was exceedingly pleased at this discovery.

" Do you have your purse?" Marcus asked, before he exited the limo to get my door.

I fumbled around in the dim light of the car, before my hands found purchase on the sequined handbag that held the tiny tracking device. The tracking device was purely precautionary, but it satisfied the Generals' and Stevens' anxiety. So I just had to make sure that I didn't lose it, and everything was going to go okay.

Purse in hand, I exited the sleek black vehicle with as much grace and poise as I could muster. A few cameras flashed in my face, and I tried not to blink. Walking in high heels wasn't my forte. Head held high I thought regal thoughts, and tried to pretend that I belong among these people.

The driver had pulled us up to the front of the hotel, and the walkway to the front door was carpeted with some luxurious fabric and long ropes lined the sides, keeping people from pressing closer.

The city was bright and bustling around me, the energy around me was palatable. I swallowed hard, and plastered a calm smile on my face.

The bellhop gave a long and appreciative stare as I sauntered past him on Marcus's, or should I say Mr. Cedars, offered arm.

So maybe my acting skills weren't as poor as my drama teacher has told me. I think her exact words to me after a particularly dastardly performance had been, " How do you feel about playing a mute donkey next year?"

With this extra boost of confidence that the nice bellhop had instilled in me, I confidently entered the brightly lit skyscraper.

The lobby area was almost just as loud and boisterous as the street outside. Hotel staff bustled around, men laughed boomingly while smoking, and women chatted like little canary's that wouldn't shut up.

As Marcus checked in my coat at the coat check, I stood gazing around at the splendor of the lobby area, and the people that milled about.

A giant chandelier hung suspended from the ceiling, and hundreds of tiny crystals scintillated in the warm light that shown through them. They seemed to whisper to me, as I stood looking up at them, with my purse clutched tightly in my hands.

Marcus was back at my arm in a second, looking rather striking in his three piece black tux, probably worth just as much as my dress.

" It's time, Julian's here, and the party is beginning." He said. " The ballroom is just through those double doors over here, and the gardens are outside."

I took his arm, and we entered the ballroom as the doors opened from within, the music and light seeping out, tantalizing our senses.


	18. Seducing Sparkly Pigs

**Chapter 18 **

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter- but you still got to love me. Well the end is in sight, but don't worry a prequel will be coming for all who have waited for so long. I owe the continuation of this story to Masked Revolt: my dear friend, beta reader and lifesaver. **

**Special thanks for the new comments from: wolves- rain- chick, jimmytaylor15. **

**And extra love to the faithful: GypsyWitchBaby, Ms, RunningRiot ( Where are you?), BrownEyedDevil, MyBeautifulEnding, GhoestAuthor, SabreCat and all those other who comment! I love you all, you keep me going. **

I needed him. I needed his heart, the one without fear. I needed his touch, warm and rough, but somehow reassuring. I searched desperately in the crowd trying to spot him. I needed my husband- but I was alone, well of course except for Marcus.

I wasn't cut out for this line of work, I thought to myself, as I perused the ballroom, while leaning daintily against the bar. The room was immaculate, and sparkling. Men dressed in black, swirled in circles holding close woman, dressed in every color.

The floor under which the dancers petite shoes moved was made of marble, a light cream color that shone in the soft light- as if they danced on clouds. The walls were paneled with wood and minute inlays were etched on the panels, and countless mirrors overlaid the expense maple wood. A few couches dotted against the walls, and women sat and chatted upon them, and handsome attendants, hands full of treats, waited upon their every whim. A live band played in the corner, tucked away as to not disturb the dancers, and a grand staircase lay in the opposite corner- like a wide regal mouth that rose to the ceiling. Large gold leafed double doors, framed with crimson velvet drapes, led to an outside garden that lay under the lighted buildings watchful gaze.

The whole scene was rather picturesque as I gazed around.

" Your drink."

I turned and faced Marcus, who was standing next to me with my requested drink in hand.

" Thanks." I accepted the virgin margarita. " So tell me again, where is this Julian fellow?" I had been panning the room, but hadn't seemed to spot him.

He shifted slightly, and looked towards the back wall. " He's the blond one talking to the women on the far corner couch."

" Ahh." I had found him. His back was turned to us, but his shoulders were broad and firm, however not muscular. He wore a black tux fitted with tails. Medium length blond hair fell around his shoulders, and curled slightly at the ends. It was almost feminine in its length and curl. I didn't particularly like it- short and cropped was more my style.

The women around him clung to him like sparkles on Edward Cullen, fawning at his every movement and gesture. He commanded attention easily, men respected him and gave him distance, women tried attracting him, but he seemed the type of man to not attach easily. Aloof and alone- and probably had never truly been happy in his life.

Song filtered softly to my ears as the band began to play a smooth waltz, and on cue all the women tried gamely to get him to dance- but to no avail. Glass clinked softly against the counter as Marcus set down his drink and looked at me expectantly.

" Time for Kate Creed to become Vanessa Meadows." He announced. " I'll introduce you."

I nodded and Marcus ushered me ahead of him, as we headed towards the other corner of the room. We politely made our way through the crowd of mingling people, and pressed onward.

My stomach was starting to knot up in anxiety, and my palms were sweaty. I wasn't sure if I could pull off the adoring ditz… no comment. I pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face, and sucked in my stomach.

His back was still turned to us when we arrived. Marcus paused, before tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The women surrounding him instantly fell silent, and a long moment passed before Julian turned to face us.

When he did, hooded ice blue eyes pierced us sourly. Cocking his heart shaped face, he waited for Marcus to speak- for him to explain what was important enough that he would deign interrupt his love fest.

" Mr. Winters?" Marcus's voice was smooth and calm.

Julian shifted a little bit, and I think for the first time saw me.

" Yes?" He said gruffly, but his features had smoothed somewhat, and he was gazing to my discomfort, more intently at me than at Marcus- whom he was speaking with.

As Marcus and he talked (with the intent of introducing me), I kind of zoned out. I must admit that Julian was rather enticing to look at, even to study.

His skin was pale- and I wonder humorously if he really could sparkle in the sun, and freshly shaven, not a trace of stubble on his smooth cheeks. As he spoke his square jaw moved hypnotically back and forth, and blond hair shadowed his blue eyes- like clouds over a clear blue sky. Everything about his face was chiseled and extreme, like it had been carved from marble: his straight nose, high cheekbones, and small neatly formed pale red lips.

No wonder women flocked to him like honey bee's to wildflowers – even I was enthralled, I wondered if his looks helped him make arms deals with evil foreign dictators.

I woke from my daydream about Julian wooing dark bearded arms merchants, to find both Marcus and Julian looking at me expectantly. Marcus wore a rather calm façade, but his eyebrows were pinched together rather unnaturally. Julian on the other hand looked rather bemused, as if finding a woman dazed around him wasn't something out of the ordinary.

I guess so far my job of acting like a ditz wasn't so hard. My cheeks flushed red.

" Vanessa, this is Mr. Winters-the one I've been telling you so much about." Marcus restated stiffly.

" Sorry." I apologized in high-pitched whinny tone, " It's nice to meet you too, I'm Vanessa Meadows- but you already know that." I giggled.

I giggled? Where in the hell did that giggle come from?

" The pleasure is mine." Julian responded with syrupy sweetness. I nearly gagged- but nearly a year with Victor had taught me the art of how to keep a straight face. With Victor it is essential to living.

It felt more like he had said that the pleasure _will _be mine- but I'm no psychologist.

Marcus and Julian traded a few more pleasantries about work and such, and I could tell that my part of the performance was arriving. The way Julian was eying me, it seemed like getting him alone wasn't going to be as hard as I originally imagined.

Ahh the powers of showing some skin. Got to love it.

It wasn't more than a minute before Julian made his first tactical move.

" Ben, (aka Marcus) enjoy the evening, the room is at your disposal along with all of its tenants, _but _now I will know be taking my compensation."

Without waiting for Marcus to respond, Julian slid his arm around my waist- which under different circumstances would have equated to a very unladylike response from me, and pulled me close to his side, ushering me away from his flock of blond bean pole canary like women.

Before he took me to far, I twisted around and mouthed to Marcus, "MY PURSE!" I had set down the purse on the table while Julian and Marcus had been talking, and had forgot to pick it back up. Marcus nodded knowingly and went to grab it. Before I could see if Marcus had found it, Julian tugged on my waist and we were off.

" I didn't know how much more of their chatter I could take. I am forever in debt to you."

I couldn't think of a proper response, so I just giggled again. " I didn't save you." Anyways he had looked like he had been enjoying the attention. Another giggle escaped too, were they getting too be to much?

" But you did. It's nice to finally meet something who doesn't want something from you- someone unattached to the business world." He leaned closer and his voice lowered as he spoke. His hand was still perched on my waist as we walked, rather unnecessarily.

I shifted uncomfortably and smiled up demurely into his face. He noted my silence and shifted me towards the bar.

" Would you like a drink? It just so happens that the owner of this hotel owes me, so think of all of this," He motions to the grander of the hall and gardens, " as mine."

" Wow, so you could like do whatever you want." I marveled at him, " and yes I would love a drink." I purred.

He had already begun to steer me that way, like he had known my answer. As If he couldn't dream that I would disagree.

" I'll have an Orange Cosmo and this fine lady will have a Razmopolitan." He ordered brusquely, before turning back to flash me his dazzling pearly smile, which oddly reminded me of a crocodiles' dangerous grin.

" Actually." I interrupted. " I'll have a sparkling water, please."

Julian turned to me with a quizzical glance. _Opps_- _forgot to be submissive. _Hurriedly I smiled and leaned closer into his chest. " You know," I gazed at him with all- knowing eyes, " alcohol does things to you- bad things." I whispered with my best Catholic school girl act.

Julian relaxed, and his arm snaked around my waist again.

I nodded to the bartender, as he gave me an all-knowing glance. This was going to be a long night.

Julian turned to me- drinks in hand. " Do you know that I own a vineyard in California, beautiful little place, couple hundred acres or so- we could go there some time if you want? I'd fly you down of course- no charge of course."

" Really?" I batted my fake eyelashes a couple of times for good measure. _Gee Golly Batman! _ " I don't know." I fidgeted a little.

" Don't worry I'll take care of everything, you don't have to even think." His arm began to rub mine- slowly up and down.

Anxiously I looked around for Marcus. I felt a little apprehensive about not having the tracking device in my purse, but Marcus was just a few dancing couples away, and Victor was lurking out in the garden just waiting till I stepped out with Julian, ready to pounce.

It was about time to activate step two though: lure out the prey and then let Victor handle him.

Smiling I turned to Julian, laying a hand on his arm. Also I innocently positioned my breast to their fullest advantage, just in case.

" Julian." I whined softly. " It's so loud and crowded in here- can we go outside? You know, " I squeezed his arm. " … to be alone." I let the words dangle on my lips, and watched in glee as his pupils dilated and his mouth popped open ever so slightly.

" Of course beautiful… you know I own those to."

Smiling I linked my arm through his and we headed for the double doors that led to the lush gardens.

" Vanessa!"

I turned to find Marcus rushing towards me, and rather frantic look in his eyes.

" Sorry Julian, can I talk to Vanessa real quick? Just a minor complication. Nothing to worry about."

Julian looked peeved but he relinquished my arm gracefully. " No worries."

" What!" I hissed to Marcus as he dragged me a few feet away- out of earshot.

" Change of plans from the General." He breathed hurriedly. " You're to take him to the East garden not the West- head for the back and they'll be waiting. Something having to do with-."

" Fine! Whatever! I have to get back! So shoo!"

He nodded and sank quickly away into the crowd.

I gracefully waddled back to where Julian was waiting- arms crossed over his chest.

" Sorry about that, you know bosses. Ready? " I purred.

" About time." He said as we headed towards the doors.

_Bitch. _" Do you mind terribly if we go to the other garden?" I was practically hanging on him- it was pathetic.

He wasn't looking very compromising, and I was getting desperate- I was so close to being done! So I ever so slowly rose up on my tip toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. His lips were cold and hard, and I quickly retracted mine.

" Come on." I whispered, and turned and quickly sauntered through the crowd and towards the other side of the garden, where Victor lay in wait. Oh and I made sure that the slit was doing its job, and not covering any part of my legs.

After a quick glance behind me, I was assured that my puppy was hot on my heels.

The night air was cool on my face, and I'm sure my face was flushed. Lights twinkled across the gardens and a gazebo was set up with drapes and benches in the middle for couples to sit under and gaze up at the moon.

If only this could have been under different circumstances.

Julian reached the doors and was on my heels fast. Plastering a coy and somewhat seductive smile on, I called out to him.

" Hurry up! Let's go farther in… so no one can see us."

His lust was more pronounced on his face, and his footsteps were loud as I ambled through the maze of bushes and rhododendrons. Where is the hell was Victor?

I looked over my shoulder as I rounded a particularly large shrub, and ran smack dab into something rather large and _not _leafy.

I sighed inwardly, as I pushed myself off. Finally I had found him!

" About time you-!"

In horror I realized that it wasn't Victor I had run into.

" Hello doll."


	19. Henchmen R Us

**Chapter 19 **

" Hello doll."

I froze in terror as a dark shape materialized from the inky blackness. The shapeless nebula morphed into a tall man before my eyes- a huge hulking man.

I turned to flee- but didn't make it far. A burly arm shot out from behind me grasping my shoulder and flinging backwards. I landed with a hard thump on the damp grass.

His hands wrenched me roughly to my feet, throwing my off balance.

" Time for us to get acquainted, little lady." A voice sneered in my ear, and a callused thumb stroked my cheek. " But I can't have you peeking." His foul breath infiltrated my face, and I nearly retched from the stench- and the fear.

Since he had positioned me away from his face, I didn't perceive what hit me- all I felt was pain and then the coldness of the dark.

Where in the hell was Victor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Crap. _I peeked out of my heavy eyelids, and the pain intensified. _Double super duper crap. _

Cold concrete grated against face, I couldn't feel my hands, as they were bond with a zip tie awkwardly behind my back. My mind reeled, and I still felt nauseous from the heavy waves of pain that were consuming my head and capturing every rational thought in my mind. I groaned and tried to swallow the bile that rose in my throat.

My right eye remained shut and swollen, but I peered around. I could still feel the cool night breeze, so I must still be somewhere outdoors, but it was dark and I couldn't see the twinkling stars.

I lay on my right side, my hip twisted under me so that lancing pain shot up my hip and side. Moaning softly, as I rolled over, trying to see more of my surroundings.

The space was large and I could still hear the faint noise of the city. Walls- made of concrete- surrounded me on all sides. I had been kidnapped to a parking garage.

The breeze was intensifying and I was becoming chilled- its not like I had a lot of clothes on. The hem of my dress had been torn clean off- nearly up to my thigh- in the transportation of my unconscious body, and my legs lay uncovered. I tried to position my them together, into the most modest position, but it was futile with that damn slit.

" A little chilly?" A voice asked politely. " I can fix that- if you like."

I whipped my head around- trying to pin point the source of the voice. A man sat on an office chair in the corner of the garage, still camouflaged by darkness. He was hunched over as if watching his favorite t.v show.

I remained still as he stood and advanced towards me- though he couldn't see my fingers working desperately behind me trying to find anything of use.

My trepidation was breaking apart my chest, as he reached his hands down to where I lay. Deftly he raised me from the ground and seated me on the chair, where earlier he had watched me.

A sickly yellow beam of light from a parking lamp illuminated his treacherous face, as he leaned into my face briefly.

His eyes were dark and wide set on his flat face. There was nothing distinctive about his appearance; regular dark eyebrows framed his fish sized eyes, and his lips curled up at the ends- even when he wasn't smiling.

" Is that more comfortable?" He asked pertaining to my seat. " I'm Saul by the way."

I just looked at him. He was one random freak assassin.

He didn't seem offended about my lack of response to his seemingly hospitable nature, but just stepped back a few feet and crossed his arms.

" You're not really what I expected."

" Sorry to disappoint." I drawled sarcastically.

He smiled slightly. " No biggie- just made my job easier. I mean who gets 10 grand to kill some chick?"

" So are you going to kill me- or what?" I asked calmly, as I tried to get a glimpse around me- searching in vain for any sign of Victor.

He chuckled softly and came a little closer. " Anxious are we? Well I have some time- and I think we should get to know each other. I'm actually running a little bit ahead of time, and my jobs aren't usually this pretty."

I snorted, and shifted a little in the seat. "I'm pretty?" I asked innocently. "You know I've heard that before…where was it…?" I paused for dramatic affect. " Oh yeah! MY HUSBAND!"

" I'm married… to a harpy bitch who won't even touch me."

" And I wonder why?" I said caustically.

He snickered. " But this." He held up his hand, where a gold band lay on his finger, " hasn't stopped me from having fun- for instance with women like you." He was only a foot away from me now.

" Yeah… I'm married to a mutant with claws who can't go through a whole day without sex." I was impressed with my own nonchalance.

I had turned to search the premise again, so I didn't see him reach in to touch me, until I felt his fingers caress my leg. I jerked back instantly, and he laughed throatily- but stepped back.

" So where is your big bad mutant husband now?" He whispered, looking around the empty area. " Not here is he? Only you and me."

" He'll be here." I said confidently.

He leaned back and reached behind his back, pulling out a deadly looking gun. He didn't look worried- yet. " Ohh well, I have this baby," He cocked the gun loudly. " – if he shows up, though I doubt he can find you- I am the best." He said cockily.

Obviously he was confident that a bullet to the head was going to be sufficient to kill Victor. Good- he didn't know all the facts, but he still could use it on me.

My head and hip still ached, but it wasn't unbearable.

" So have you ever slept with a real man?" His eyes were beginning to roam, and I could practically feel his touch. I shuddered inwardly.

_WOW! Random much? _

" Unlike _you_, I've never felt the urge to stray. He's very satisfactory in every way- _unlike _some people." I stated, but I could tell that my breath was coming in shorter gasps and my voice was wavering.

" Really now?" He murmured. " But freaks are all you've known."

" You don't consider yourself a freak?" I said incredulously, my eyebrows arching.

" At least I'm a man."

" Not in my book." I looked him over disgustedly.

" Well…" He was to close for comfort. " You're more than enough woman for me. So humor me before I kill you."

His hand shot out and grasped my neck- shoving my head forward, to where he waited. Hard lips crushed mine in a brutal kiss, and I felt insensitive fingers rip at the material of my dress.

Adrenaline poured through my veins like wild fire, as I bucked and screamed against his attack. He just kept on. Quickly his fingers were complete under my dress, and for the first time I began to be truly afraid. I had the horrid thought- what if Victor didn't make it in time?

He had to. He would.

His face was still smashed to mine, so I threw my head back and then forward- slamming my forehead into his nose. _Crunch! _

He didn't hit me like I expected, or cuss- but just looked at me, smiling. Truth be told, I was rather freaked out. His eyes glittered, and blood was leaking from his nostril.

" I like a girl with a little fight in her." He said as he cradled my face in his sweaty hands. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain radiated all through my head- the tears flowing freely.

" You should see her in bed."

I gasped as Victor materialized in a corner, shrouded in darkness.

Saul sprung backwards and around. " Holy fuck! Where'd you come from?" His voice rose a few octaves as he spied Victor.

Victor took his time in responding.

" You'd didn't think you could just take her, and I wouldn't find her? I always find her." Victor said evenly with little emotion, as he just watched him

Saul was backpedaling fast, but wasn't going to crumble. He still felt in control.

He looked back at me. " Seems you were right, doll." Then he turned and spoke to Victor.

" Hey man! She's just a job… you know how it is, nothing personal here." He was starting to sweat, but like an idiot he still thought he was going to make it out of this alive.

Victor took a step closer. " I used to think that to… that she was just a job."

" Good for you man-" He reached his hands down and whipped out the gun in the back of his pants, " but its time for you to go, can't be screwing this job up. So move along- don't make me kill you. If you behave I'll let you have the body- once I'm finished with her of course." He snickered.

Another step closer.

" I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Victor gave a throaty chuckle and just continued to watch him as he began to shake in his boots.

Victor hadn't even acknowledged my presence, though I knew that he saw me. I also knew what was coming, and I didn't particularly want it to take all night- or watch for that matter.

" Victor?" I whispered.

" Can it wait? I'm kind of having fun here."

" Just make it quick, will ya?" I mumbled, eyeing Saul pitifully.

He was starting to get a little bit more freaked out. " What do you mean- make it quick?" He questioned, still keeping the gun trained expertly on Victor's chest.

Victor nodded at me, and returned to playing with his food. " It means that my wife doesn't want to hear your screams all night. Isn't that thoughtful of her? I'm considering her request… but it's not my nature."

" Fuck your nature."

_**Bang! Bang! **_

Light and fire erupted from the gun's muzzle and accelerated molten hot lead traversed the short distance to Victor's chest where they impacted with deadly force.

We all waited- but Victor just stood there. He looked down and stuck a clawed finger through the hole that the bullet had punched through his clothes. I audibly heard his teeth grind together in rage.

Here it comes, I thought without emotion.

" You ripped my coat." I heard Victor growl.

I had looked up when the shot had fired, and I saw to my humor that Victor was mad for the first time tonight- _really _mad- all because of a hole in his favorite coat. Yep, that's my husband.

I knew the blood was coming, and with this new offence I knew I wasn't going get my wish of quick and painless death. I didn't care about Saul's suffering, but I didn't know how much my ears and eyes could take.

Huddling down as much as possible, I closed my eyes tightly. I waited for the screams- but they didn't come. All I heard was muffled words and a single thump. I peeked my eyes open, even though I was sure I would have nightmares for weeks

Victor had Saul by the throat, hanging him precariously over the edge of the wall. Maybe Saul shouldn't have picked such a high building.

Saul was struggling desperately- trying to kick and gouge Victor, but it was useless.

Victor shook him like a leaf, snapping his head back and forth sickeningly. Raising the other hand slowly, Victor waved his deadly claws in front of Saul's face.

" Wanna play?" He purred, before lowering his hand to rake the underside of Saul's fleshy belly. It was like cutting butter with a steak knife. The screams were gut wrenching in sound and quantity- like an animal suffering.

Before my imagination could kick in I ducked my head down again and tried to think about something else besides the moans and gurgles of pain that were intermingled with Victors calm and deadly voice.

Rocking back and forth, I hummed a nameless tune and thought about chocolate… lots and lots of chocolate.

I heard one last thump, and then silence reigned. I did not open my eyes.

Hands slid under my body lifting me off the ground, and I screamed bloody murder. A rough hand clamped down on my mouth, and I opened my eyes to see Victor's amused face staring back at me.

" Jerk." I muttered.

" Frail." He shot back, though his eyes weren't hard.

I stuck my tongue out at him; he knew how much I hated that nickname.

" Where did Saul go?" I asked of my kidnapper and attempted rapist.

Victor looked back over his shoulder, towards the railing. He shrugged and then grinned.

" He got kind of heavy."

I shuddered and huddled into his chest. I couldn't tell if Victor was getting blood on my dress or if it was just the red material. My dress!

" I would have been to late if the smell and taste of your blood hadn't been fresh." He said absentmindedly to himself, interrupting my mournful thoughts, as he began to walk with me in his arms.

" The dress..." I sniffed pathetically as I fingered the remnants of the beautiful creation." It's ruined."

"Red wasn't your color anyways."

I sighed morosely and looked up at him. " You were late." I reprimanded severely. " I almost had to kill him myself."

He rolled his eyes. " I made it didn't I?" He growled.

" Yeah, I guess you did... thanks. " I said smiling.

He just grunted and continued carrying me back to the plane.


	20. Breakfast Showdown

**Chapter 20 **

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Only 2 more chapters! Thanks for all the comments. Love you all. **

The planes blinking lights flashed stringently in my sensitive eyes. I held up my hands to shield my face as we entered the aircraft- Victor still carrying me.

Marcus and the General were already onboard and ready to head back to the base. I was going to let Victor do the explaining to them- my job was to sleep.

Victor set me down, and I began to walk towards the back of the plane in a daze. In the first row of seats sat Julian Winters bound and beautiful. His hands were tied behind him, his blond locks ruffled and shaggy, and on his face a mixture of anger, resentment, loathing and fear. As we walked past him, I was too tired to taunt him, but Victor sure wasn't. I didn't see what Victor did, but when I looked back fear had won out on Julian's handsome face. I smiled tiredly.

As we sat down, Steven came stumbling towards us, his face still smashed and bloody. Dark yellow and black bruises were starting to appear, but it looked like he had set his own broken nose.

" What happened!" Steven screeched. Though with his broken jaw and nose, it came out more like, " Wah harpened?"

" Nothing big Steven, just a minor tangent to the night." I consoled him gently, as I lay down across the small seats.

" Nothing I couldn't handle." Victor growled. Steven glared at him.

" Be nice." They were like a couple of teenagers.

" Seriously? That's all your going to tell me?" Steven said angrily, as he tried to hover over the back of the seat, though once again it came out sounding a bit more garbled.

I lifted my head a couple of inches and looked into his panicked face. " Steven, I'm fine- tired but fine, and I would like nothing more than to sleep. I'll fill you in later, but for now- could you get me a blanket, and leave me be? Stop being such a worrywart. "

He stared at me for second, as if gauging my honesty before walking off to find me a blanket- just like I knew he would. He was predictably sweet- how boring.

I shifted my head onto Victor's lap as he settled down next to me. We hadn't spoken on the walk to the plane, and he still hadn't said a word. I had an odd feeling that I was in trouble or that he was mad at me, but for the life of me I couldn't think of a reason why.

" I'm going to sleep, okay?"

He rested his hand on my back, and leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes.

" Goodnight." I mumbled. He didn't respond. I closed my eyes. Soon I was flying above the clouds and stars, not wondering about my husband's recent change in mood.

I woke to soft blankets and sheets wrapped around my body, and a pillow in my face. With drool on my cheek I raised my head and saw that I was back in our room at base.

_Well that was quick. _

My dress lay in a heap on the floor, and Victor's side of the bed was cold. Obviously he was long gone. I stretched luxuriously and gasped as I discovered a few sore spots. Gingerly I slid out of bed, and ran a hot shower.

After the warm water softened my tense muscles, I padded down the hallway to breakfast. Hesitantly I cracked the door open and peered around the crowed room for Victor. He sat in a corner table- alone and undisturbed.

I waited in line for breakfast, and then sat down next to him. He looked up briefly, but then continued to shovel food into his bottomless stomach.

I eyed my scrambled eggs with distrust, as I speared them with my fork. The wooden cafeteria seat was hard and unbending against my sore and sleep deprived body. Men mulled around me: eating, talking and getting ready for the day. I felt a bit lonely. We ate in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

With a clack I set down my fork, " Are you mad at me or something? Because you're being a major grump, and I'm sick of it!" I complained loudly.

He set down his fork gently, and stood up and turned to leave.

" Victor! Get back here you big baby!" I yelled at his broad backside.

He stopped, and I realized my grievous mistake. I had just called him a big baby in front of all the men. _Crap! I was so going to pay for that! _

Slowly Victor turned on his heels and stalked back to the table where I sat pinned in fear. He sat down next to me again. So far he hadn't grabbed me, choked me, or slashed me…. so far so good. I sucked in breath and waited.

Leaning into my face he spoke. " You think I'm mad?" He seethed between gritted teeth. " No…" He purred, raising one claw to graze the side of my cheek. " No. I was mad last night when you blindly followed orders, without _my_ permission."

I scoffed. " You're mad because I followed orders? Orders that didn't happen to come directly from _you_? " I was incredulous at his ego, and assumptions.

" You dare to assume that you have the option of following anyone's orders but mine." His face was inches from mine, and his eyes were black with rage.

" I do! _I _decided that I was going to do the mission, _I _decided to follow the General's order and _I _decided to do this for us! To save us!"

People were staring now, as our little spectacle grew into a brawl. We were past caring though.

"Do you really think that they're going to let us go? You're just playing into their hands. " He snarled.

" Well you're doing a _great_ job getting us out of here!" I drawled, and picked up my fork menacingly brandishing it like a sword. He swiped the fork out of my hand.

" You're the one with bomb in your chest." He said as he snapped the fork between his fingers.

" Yeah like that's _my _fault!" I screeched.

He stood violently, his chair scrapping loudly against the floor, and began to stalk off.

" Oh yeah! That's right- just walk away! You know I'm right!"

He turned. " Well aren't you getting brave?" He purred. " I'll deal with you later, when I have the time to teach you how to _really _follow orders. For now though, I'm going to go deal with our prick of a General."

He shoved the doors wide open and stormed out- leaving me to face the room full of shocked soldiers.

As the doors slammed shut I heard, " Damn girl! You got balls of steel!"

Angrily I sat back down. Victor could be such a jerk! I knew that was a major understatement, but still it applied. As I sat there stewing on my irritation for Victor, Marcus approached me with a cup of orange juice in his hand. Somehow he had figured out my weakness for orange juice, because I eagerly snatched it out of his hands.

He lowered himself into the chair next to me, and looked kindly at me.

" How are you feeling?" His eyes seemed sincere, and his tone was gentle. Because of those things I decided to actually be honest.

" Actually…" I said. " not to great. Victor and I had a fight, I'm sore as a dog, and the eggs taste like pickled liver….so yeah." I dejectedly put my head in my hands.

He put a hand on my shoulder- trying to be comforting. " Well considering what you've been through the last 24 hours, I'm not surprised. Though I am a little bit surprised at Victor. Why is he mad at you?"

" I don't know!" I wailed. " Some nonsense about me blindly following orders without checking with him."

I looked over at Marcus, and found him looking off into space intensely. " Marcus?" I asked quizzically. " Are _you _okay?" He looked kind of sweaty and pale- but then again how abnormal was that for him?

He snapped back. " Did you like your juice?" He asked with deadly seriousness.

_Random much? _

I raised the cup to my lips and took a gulp. It tasted cold and delicious as it slid down my throat.

Marcus nodded in satisfaction- not needing a response to his question.

" I have an idea." He stated suddenly, a smile covering his face. " Let's go find Victor and work this thing out between you two."

" Okay…" I said, blinking slowly. Why did Marcus care so much?

Swiftly he rose, gingerly grabbed my arm and led me out of the mess hall. I followed him obediently, my head bobbing up and down.

We walked through the maze like base for at least 10 minutes before my sluggish brain figured out that it shouldn't have taken this long.

" Marcus? Where are we going?"

" To see Victor like I told you." He answered soothingly. I nodded dumbly already knowing that. Why had I asked him again? There must have been a reason? I mused on that for another minute, trying to pound the answer out of my comatose brain. What was wrong with me? I groggily held up my hand in front of my face, wiggling my fingers.

Marcus took my hand in his. " We're almost there, Katelyn. Just a few more steps, then you can sleep."

I shook my head mutely. How did he know my full name? Was my sleepiness that obvious? Again I had to think hard, before any answers would come forward.

Marcus stopped and I obediently stopped too. He opened an unfamiliar door and motioned for me to enter. I walked forward into the blackness and remembered no more.


	21. Der Schlächter: The Butcher

**Chapter 21 **

**A/N: Well, all we have left is the epilogue, and I've already written it, so expect it in a day or two. Oh, and at the end of the epilogue I'll have a list of thank you's to all my faithful readers. So read on! The prequel is coming too! So stay posted. – Bookdreamer17 **

I woke with a clear mind and sharp focus, my eyes snapping open instantly.

" Welcome back, Kate."

I sat up on the cold concrete floor, and peered into Marcus's somber face, my eyes fixed intently on his robin egg blue one's. " Where's Victor?"

He stood up from his chair. His shoulders were relaxed and his face held a small smile in the corner. He looked at peace.

" How interesting." He mused, with genuine curiosity while running a calloused hand through his stubbly brown hair. " That you inquire about your husband before your own wellbeing. Most would ask: Where am I? What are you going to do to me? Is that why he keeps you- your altruistic nature?" He shrugged slightly, not needing an answer from me.

I looked around the room in silence. The room was roughly the same width and length as a standard soldiers bunkroom: white walls, metal door, and absolutely no aesthetic appeal. Though the bunks had been removed and floor space was completely barren. All that occupied the wide space was one chair- the one Marcus sat on, and a radio by his feet. Marcus, a radio and me – was this some type of secret dance party, because I hate dancing. Taking a closer glance at Marcus's feverish eyes though procured in me an inkling more sinister than dancing.

" So Marcus, what _do _you have up your sleeve?"

He chuckled throatily, sat back down, and picked up the radio by his feet. Cradling it in his hands, he flipped a few dials, and pushed a few buttons.

I eyed him suspiciously but not with fear.

" Always the jokester." He smirked and then held up a finger for me to be silent. Muffled voices crackled through the speakers, as we listened. He tuned the radio the voices clarified and I recognized the General's and Victor's voice.

" _I don't like your tone, solider." The General said._

" _Damn my tone! Why did you change the plan without consulting me?" Victor snarled. _

" _I gave no direct order of that sort, Kate was the one to break command and change course." _

" _She said that Marcus-" _

I jumped slightly when Victor's voice fell silent. Obviously Victor still didn't know about Marcus' little game…yet. With a little click, Marcus turned off the radio, and leaned back in his chair- his smile growing more pronounced.

" We got a little time- do you mind if I tell you a story?"

" Do I have a choice?" I asked, eyeing the door.

" Nope." He chuckled, " Don't worry it wont take long."

" What if I said screw you and left anyways?" I was getting kind of pissed at Marcus's game of cat and mouse, and Victor had taught me that if they don't kill you within the first five minutes, then they might not have the stomach to do it at all. Anyways Marcus hadn't even threatened me yet, so I was going to push the envelope and see how he responded.

Still smiling Marcus pushed away his coat to reveal a shinny lethal looking gun. _Well I think that qualifies as a threat. _I raised my eyebrows, as if questioning his ability to kill me.

" Just sit quietly and listen to my story…please?" Like the person with the gun had to ask.

Rolling my eyes I motioned for him to get it over with. He opened his mouth to begin but I cut him off. " Wait! Are you going to kill me?"

" Are you incapable of being silent?" He fumed, his hands clenching into fists.

" Well… It would be a lot more comforting to know if you're going to kill me or not… you know helps the concentration." I smirked at his irritation.

" Fine. Yes eventually I'm going to kill you. Happy?"

" Exponentially. Now, please continue with your lovely story that you kidnapped me so I could hear." Even though my heart had skipped a beat when he had said yes, I knew that Marcus was longwinded and Victor's sense of smell was unparalleled to any tracker. So I could sit back in relative ease and listen to Marcus's maniacal story.

His reaction was visual; veins appeared on his forehead, and his breathing became labored, but with some effort and a few deep breaths he reclaimed control.

I think Victor was rubbing off on me because I was enjoying flustering Marcus way more than was healthy.

Marcus began.

" Ten years ago a beautiful baby girl was born to parents who had waited long for children."

" Congrats."

He gave me a baleful glare and continued. " They loved and cared for her until when on her second birthday, they found out that she had leukemia. That year a new drug had been approved and distributed by a " reputable" pharmacy and the doctors suggested that the child be put on the drug. " He paused and took a few more breaths. His fingers twitched slightly, and I sighed looking at the door.

Come on Victor, how much more of this sally sob story are you going to make me listen to?

" The drug seemed to work- for awhile, but soon she began to deteriorate even more rapidly. The doctors didn't know what to do, and she died a few weeks later. Do you know what it's like to see you're daughter fade for months and months? Later it was revealed that the "new" drug had been contaminated and thus recalled. The mother overcome with grief committed suicide a year later." He paused and looked at me expectedly. The fever in his eyes seemed to be spreading like a virus to his face, and he looked a little crazy, but he remained silent.

" Soooo…. You want to kill me because your daughter died?" I was having a hard time tracking.

" The company that produced the botched drug was Shaw pharmacies.

That got my attention because Shaw was my maiden name. Shaw pharmacies was owned and run by my father, David Lewis Shaw, self-made millionaire.

He chuckled, though his eyes were deadly serious. " Ringing any bells? Yeah I thought so. Hold that thought." He grabbed the radio and turned up the volume, voices crackled to life. We both listened intently.

" _Shut down all exits, and search the premises!" The General shouted. _

" _Where the fuck is he? I'm gonna rip his throat out!" _

Victor's roar was cut short. It wouldn't be long now, I thought smugly.

" Almost time for the grand finale." He said gleefully, " but we have a little bit more time, so bear with me." Marcus said calmly, apparently not stressed that Victor was bent on ripping out his jugular.

" Where was I?" He mused to the ceiling.

" You blame my father for killing your daughter." I said drolly.

" Ah yes, thank you."

" No problem."

He settled into his chair and continued his twisted story. " So I did what any loving father would do in my situation- I sought revenge upon the people who had taken everything from me, but I had to be smart. So instead of going after the company's heart, I went after the man's who allowed this tragedy to happen. I was going to rip out his heart the way he had mine. I would take his daughter from him."

Actually it made sense, in some twisted way, and if it wasn't me he planned to kill I could almost appreciate his plan from a purely technical standpoint, for he waited years to execute his revenge. Crap! I was becoming like Victor.

" So I laid low for awhile- planning and preparing, and then about a year ago I set the plan in motion. I thought everything had gone according to plan: You were dead, though I would have liked to had done it myself, and no one could trace it back to me, but little did I know that the lying bastard had kept you for himself!" He fumed violently.

My mind spun as I processed his words.

" You're the one? The one who hired Victor to kidnap me?" I asked stunned. Even Victor hadn't known who had hired him! I sat silently and stared at the floor. My fear started to grow in my chest like a deadly flower that would strangle my heart with its vines.

" Yes I was, so imagine my surprise when I found _you _of all people in that root cellar when we raided Victor's house! I would have killed you then, but Steven, annoying as he is, was there." He stood, and began pacing around the room and in his hand he held the gun, using it to emphasize points in his rant. " _THEN! _Saul couldn't even kill you; he just _had _to start up a conversation with you, giving Victor time to hunt you down! Can no one do anything right!" He screamed at my face, spittle flying at me. " Do _I_ have to do _everything_?"

" I know, it's just so hard to get good mercenaries these days." He turned and charged towards me. "Slow down Marcus, you're losing it." I cautioned, and kept my eyes pined on the weapon he was flailing about.

" Losing it!" He screamed like a lunatic. " I've _already _lost everything! Because of YOU!" He pointed the gun at my chest.

I held up my hands, and tried to speak calmly. " So what's your plan? Just kill me?"

" No, no, no. " He chanted softly. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He leapt up and ran back to the radio, then turned back to me before turning up the volume.

" At this very moment, I have sent a decoy car out of the compound and the stupid General and your husband are currently chasing it, thinking I've got you in it, and by the time they figure it out, you'll be dead. Because who would be stupid enough to kidnap someone and then stay on the premise?"

" I can think of someone." I muttered.

"Let us listen, shall we? You've waited so patiently all night and the finale has finally come."

He switched on the radio and I waited with bated breath.

" _Order all squads to the outer gates and detain that car before it leaves the premise." The General curtly ordered. " Shoot on sight." _

"_Meet you there- Oh and forget the soldiers just send the janitor, because they'll be nothing to shoot when I'm done." Victor said, and I could practically see the wicked gleam in his eyes and his fanged smile. _

" _Solider! Wait for the rest. That's an order!" General Reed screamed, at Victor's back. " Steven go after him! Damn Victor! He muttered. _

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, and then a shock wave of sizable proportions rocked through the wall and smashed into us, knocking me over on my back. It reverberated the walls and the radio dies for a minute before spitting out more noise and voices like a machine gun.

" _Get all units on scene immediately! There's been an explosion in the South West entrance, all units report NOW!" _Another moment of silence from the General_." Goddamn it!"_ He muttered. " _I hope they're alright- poor Kate, and Steven." _

Marcus turned the radio off. Something wet landed on my hand and I realized that tears streamed down my cheeks and plopped down on my lap.

Not Steven, God please not Steven too. He couldn't die. I shook my head back and forth. I had faith that Victor could survive the blast, but Steven and the other innocent soldier could, had not. I shuddered to think of their fate.

" Opps… did I forget to tell you that the car was rigged with enough C-4 to blow up a tank? Sorry, my bad." He smirked and sat down again. " Getting nervous now Kate?" Marcus inquired politely.

I shook my head back and forth, back and forth, trying to think straight.

" He'll be okay. He'll be okay." I chanted up at his face. Trusting Victor to do the two things he did best: killing and taking care of me.

" No more Victor- he's just a pile of fur and meat. No more Steven, no more protection, no more anyone, and now I'm going to kill you. I've finally done it." He shook his head wonderingly. "- Made retribution, you heard your loved one die, and now I'm going to take away the daughter from the man who took mine." His face was placid, but his hands roamed compulsively over the shiny handle of the gun.

My heart was palpitating erratically and my mouth was dry with acid tasting fear.

I could hardly see for all the tears in my eyes, but no sobs came to my throat. I just sat mutely, clutching my hands. I didn't think that Victor was dead, but even he would need some time to heal from that kind of a blast.

It would take time for him to heal- time that I didn't have. By the look in Marcus's eyes, he was starting to rap up his infamous villain monologue, and move on to the portion of the show where he kills me.

I began to tremble, a deep-set ache in my heart. He wouldn't make it in time. I was going to die. For some reason, I couldn't find pity for myself in my heart, but Victor- he would be alone again. At least I hadn't willing left him; I don't think he could have taken another rejection like what Logan had done to him. Even though he had never spoken of it, I knew that it had stabbed him to the core. I was going to miss him, even when dead, and I shuddered to think of the wake of destruction that he was going to wreak after my death. Though some sick part of me felt comforted in the knowledge that my death would be thoroughly avenged. Oh yes, Victor would make sure of that.

We both looked up when a knock at the door sounded, and then the handle turned slowly. Byron's handsome face appeared from around the metal frame.

My heart leapt sluggishly in my chest, daring against the odds that I could be rescued.

" Byron!" I croaked softly.

Slowly he walked over to where Marcus sat stroking his gun. " I felt the shockwave, everything okay, Sir?" He inquired formally, as if Marcus outranked him. My hopes plummeted and the tears began again.

Marcus nodded brusquely. " Just finishing up, then I'll be out. Just make sure the plane is ready, we'll have to move fast. For now just wait outside for orders."

Byron saluted and nodded. On his way out the door, he made a pit stop to where I sat on the floor.

" See ya around, honey. Or not." He smirked and reached down and patted my cheek roughly. With that, he left and firmly shut the door behind him. I stared blindly at the closed door, and I had the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to open again.

When we were alone again, Marcus and I just stared at each other. Slowly he rose and stalked towards me, his determination and purpose plainly written on his face. The fire in his eyes spilled over, and his smile was tense.

" Time to say goodbye." He flicked the safety off the gun, and aimed it at my head. I stared into the dark eye of the barrel, and then closed my eyes.

As I waited for the end, images of the past and of the future I wouldn't see flooded into my mind with a fury.

Flashes of the few short months I had spent with Victor, and the even fewer months that I actually enjoyed it. All the love I felt for him, and all the pain that he would feel when I was gone, made be feel sick inside. I wanted to protect him from the pain! Then the images of our home in the mountains, warm days, and even warmer nights spent in his arms- all that I would lose, all that I would never have. I would never hold my child in my arms, or have him suckle tenderly at my breast. I would never see my beautiful unborn children grow up or revel in life's glories.

Anger I have never known grew in my heart, anger for the man who was going to rip away my life. He had no right! I _**would **_get home! And _**no one **_would stop me!

My heart began to burn with fire in my heart, my hands clenched and unclenched quickly, and my muscles tightened. All that fury bubbled to the surface, and erupted in a loud howl of suffering and wrath.

I stood, not caring about Marcus anymore, I was too consumed with my feelings and the strange happenings in my body. Streaks of pain were crawling up my body, starting from my feet through my body and to my fingers. I ground my teeth in rage, and craved release from this pressure that was bottled up in me.

I longed to rip Marcus's head off in a nice clean swipe. I craved claws like Victor's to destroy this man in front of me! My eyesight was beginning to blur and I wondered if I was crying tears of blood, because I was seeing red- literally. Letting out another howl, I stretched out my hands to grab Marcus and to my to my surprise I found my hand was grossly distorted. It was ballooned out to twice its normal size, and dark mats of thick hair lay in patches. Then there were my nails- they were turning black and they were growing before my eyes.

I growled, and Marcus almost gagged. He still held the gun on me, but he was transfixed at by my arm.

" What are you?" He asked in a whisper. A fine sheen of sweat lay on his forehead and he was ghost white.

In that instant the pain in my body centered in my belly, and I slumped over in pain. My arms and legs seemed to be growing, and I couldn't move them anymore. The anger still burned in my heart, but I writhed on the floor in pain- unable to move as my body hijacked me.

I knelt on my hands and knees, and screamed in pain. A long piercing sound that ended in a sick gurgle. Again I tried to scream, as my heart beat out of my chest, but all I heard was a low growl and snarl. Again I tried, and again the same result. It was me! I was snarling!

All the bones in my body felt like they had snapped in half and were now wiggling around in my body, trying to find a new home. I howled again, as my head felt like it split in half, and my body grew exponentially.

Then with a snap, everything fit together again. My bones stopped moving and my head cleared. I still lay hunched on my hands and knees but I was taller.

I looked up at Marcus, and I discovered that he had flattened himself against the wall, and was raising the gun at me. I gave a guttural roar of rage, and then he fired. The gun bucked back into his hands, and the explosion sounded like an atomic bomb to my ears.

The bullet hit me in the upper shoulder, and pain rippled through my muscles, making them contract and release convulsively- but that was it.

The rage urged me on, and I took a step towards him, but I remained on all fours. In confusion I looked down, and to my surprise saw thick stumpy legs that had wicked looking claws attached to hard leathery padded paws. I had become a bear, a large and lethal grizzly bear.

Not caring how or why this had happened, I gave a short howl of glee and lumbered as fast as I could straight at the petrified Marcus.

He didn't run. He didn't scream or fire his gun. He shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall.

When I reached him, it only took one swipe from my paw. Only one swipe, and he was finished. Everything was finished.

I didn't even see his head roll to the floor or his body double over, because my sensitive ears picked up a commotion behind me.

The door fell forward with a loud thump as it was thrust forward from the outside, and the disfigured bloody corpse of Byron landed with a squelch on the it. Stepping neatly over the body, Victor entered the room. As he surveyed the surroundings and I hungrily took in every fiber of his face and body.

His face looked haggard, his eyes, black spots of coal and the few wrinkles' around them were pronounced. Blood seeped around the side of his mouth from an already healed cut, that his fangs had inflicted I presumed, and his cinnamon lips shone out against his skin which was drained of color and looked as white and fragile as eggshells. His eyes on the other hand, blazed with unquenchable fire that sparked and crackled. He looked so petrifying I wouldn't have been surprised if he opened his mouth and engulfed Marcus's body in a torrent of flames.

Clothes hung from his body in bloody rags, and the tears exposed deep gashes gouged in his sides and abdomen. His hands dripped wetly with Byron's blood, the drops landed with loud _plops_ in the eerie silence of the room. He cocked an eyebrow in Marcus's direction.

"Damn." He let the word slowly slide off his tongue.

I turned and lumbered my 800 lb body around to face him. My muzzle flared as his overwhelming scent filled my body. It was consuming and intense- his scent, his being. It was animal like and wild, like forests, streams, fire and rain all melded together. I rocked my head back and forth as I inhaled the man who smelled like an animal. My animal senses categorized the man invading my territory- whom my human part knew as my husband, assessing his threat level.

He advanced a step closer into my space. I reared my head back and a low growl radiated from the deep cavern in my chest, as my instincts screamed at me to flee. They told me that though I was larger, that I was prey and I was in danger.

He came another step closer. I bared my teeth and braced my back legs for an attack.

" Do you really want to fight me, pooh bear?" He said softly, though an undercurrent of anger and sarcasm ran through it.

I sniffed again, and my hackles roses as I smelled his rise in anger. With great effort I suppressed my fear and natural instincts and lowered my body to sit on my haunches. Once sitting, I slowly rolled over on my back- exposing my tender underbelly. I lay still, bloody paws in the air, as Victor approached me, neatly sidestepping the corpse next to me. He crouched down next to me and extended his equally clawed hand to touch my belly. He left his hand there for a second, before slowly rubbing my soft fur in small circles, occasionally using his claws though his claws felt a lot different with a protection of fur.

As he touched me, the animal part of me rebelled but my human reaction was stronger. Feelings boiled in my stomach, and swirled searching for release- feelings that could not come to fruition in the form of a bear.

I reached for him in need, and as I did, fur and claw fell away from my paw exposing my pale fingers, like a shed snakeskin, dead and lifeless. I felt something cold and hard on my stomach and looked down to see Victor's claws still laying my stomach, expect now my stomach was soft skin. His eyes were back to warm brown and I was grateful for that.

" Felt good didn't it? Letting the rage consume you?" He purred.

I didn't respond, but my eyes told him the truth. It had felt good.

As I took a deep breath, I discovered that the world fell flat and dull. The bear's enhanced sense of smell had added a layer to life like nothing I felt or known- and without it I felt numb. No longer could I smell Victor's musky scent, or sense his change in pheromone levels - guess I would have to rely on plain woman's intuition.

As I struggled to sit up I felt weak and like a newborn baby. Victor quickly scooped me up into his arms, and held me close. Laying my head against his chest I realized two significant things with great clarity. One, that I was naked, and we would have to solve that problem relatively quick. Two, that with all my obsession of getting home I had missed a glaringly obvious fact- that I _was_ home- here in the arms of my husband, a home that couldn't be destroyed.

Sighing contentedly I closed me eyes and listened to the steady beat of Victor's heart.

**THE END **


	22. Epilogue

It turned out that I was a mutant, not that Victor was surprised, a shape shifter to be more exact, though I only could take the form of animals I touched, and don't ask how I got close enough to touch a 800lb brown bear- it's a long story. Being able to turn into large dangerous animals has added a new twist into Victor's and my marriage, and I'm enjoying this newfound power.

So we went home.

My wish had been granted- we were free. Though blood had been a necessary price. Turns out that Victor had "negotiated" a nice settlement from General Reed, so we arrived back home with our pockets well lined. Something having to do with Victor threatening to tell that the General had overlooked a full-fledged psycho in their midst- who had tried to kill me repeatedly without restraint.

Victor also destroyed all devices that could detonate the machine in my chest because Steven said that taking it out could possibly cause more damage than good, and I wasn't thrilled about the idea of going under the knife again.

Saying goodbye to Steven was easier than I thought it would be. He wounds had been superficial, and he had recovered quickly. I knew I would probably never see him again, but he likes his job and he's happy, he also knows I'm happy too. We can live with that, and if he can't, he's going to have to suck it up.

We traveled back to our cabin in the mountains, and the instant I opened the front door Victor had ordered me to begin packing immediately, while he made some calls to secret devious people who owed him. Soon hordes of hired men began building our new house deeper into the recesses of the secluded mountains. Even though the threat of the General was negated Victor still didn't like the idea of anyone knowing where we lived.

Thus began the long ordeal of moving, building, unpacking, decorating, and then Victor threatening the poor workers so they wouldn't reveal our location. As you could imagine it was very exacting and nerve straining- for both the men and me.

The house was built in less than 2 weeks, and it's magnificent. Something only bribery and hordes of money could produce- but I didn't mind, I was in hog heaven. It was still made of logs, but the inside had some significant improvements. A better kitchen, nicer appliances, better insulation, and more rooms…. pretty much nicer everything. Our new cabin has two stories, two bedrooms, (double the chance of making it to a bed), and one giant bathroom with a tub that could _hypothetically_ fit a 6 ft 6 in mutant feral. It's not like they mentioned that in the manual.

Finally we began to settle back into a rhythm. Not the normal one, for that cycle of our lives had passed and irrevocably altered- so we moved on with a new way of life.

I tenderly nurtured my new garden to life, got my old job back (just so I would have something to do.) and started spending some cash. Victor went on a " vacation" for a couple of weeks, but then returned and "talked" John into letting him work as a bouncer at the bar- with free beer thrown in of course. Somehow I don't think it took much convincing on Victor's end. Now Victor and I will have the same hours and work at the same place, and I can't decide if that is a good or a bad thing. He insists that I spend at least a third of our paychecks on steak and bacon - not that I'm complaining.

_Crap! _I hear Victor yelling for me. I've been sneaking out of bed early to write down our story, and now it's time for me to bid adieu. Victor can be such a grouch in the morning, and he also starts work today.

So our life together goes on. I don't know what tomorrow holds for us: chaos, blood, love, lust, and a brood of feral children perhaps? But that's what I get for marrying my monster.

Oh and I still haven't told Victor about our baby- so wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Katelyn Creed.

**A/N: I'M DONE! I can't believe its over, this story has consumed my life for quite a while, and to see it come to a close is surreal feeling. I thought since I haven't done shout outs for a long time, this would be an opportune time for me give some well deserved thank you's. I means a lot to me that people have appreciated how much time and effort I have spent writing down my fantasies about our dear Victor Creed. **

**Ms: **You were the first one to comment and I will forever love you! You should have seen me in Wal-Mart when I got the email. I was literally hopping up and down! I had a guy ask me if I was okay, and if I needed help finding something. I just giggled and ran away. You've always been there commenting, and I thank you.

**MasketRevolt: **You know how much you mean to me, and this book is dedicated to you. For you have made all of this possible. I love you.

**GypsyWitchBaby: **Your comments are always so long and amazing. The perfect mixture of encouragement and constructive criticism. You helped me so much in the beginning when I had no idea what I was doing! You're stories are amazing, and you've a great help to me. Thank you.

**RunningRiot: **Though you have been curiously absent lately, I still love you. We have so much in common and I miss our long message chats. Did you ever go see that play in New York? Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**MyBeautifulEnding: **My fellow Christian, what weird girls we are to fall for Victor? Oh well, thank you for all the time you've taken to comment EVERY chapter.

Also special thanks to long time reviewers: GhostAuthor, FireBlackdragon, Bre-Wolf666, sexynerd, SabreCat 2, JimmyTaylor15, Carlypso, glasses are well sexy, wolves rain chick, corbsxx, Brown eyed devil, Nagaina Fier, Black Metal Heart, feed the cannibal, Live free die well.

Thank you all who also subscribed or alerted!

So, I guess this is goodbye…. Sniff… sniff, of course until the PREQUEL! So author alert me and I'll try to have the first chapter up within the week.

Love, Bookdreamer17


End file.
